


An echo of the past

by TosMichiyo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dimension Travel, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Child Abuse, Rating May Change, Sane Tom Riddle, Tags May Change, Time Travel, Warnings May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 17:37:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 51,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8499052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TosMichiyo/pseuds/TosMichiyo
Summary: Messing with time is dangerous. Every Wizard and Witch knows that. However Tom Riddle wasn’t going to let that stop him. He wanted and needed to know what the future would bring. He just didn’t know that some things are better left unknown.When Harry faces someone who resembles Tom Riddle and the male claims to be to be Voldemort’s son, Marvolo Slytherin, he instantly grows wary of the other. Marvolo however proves him wrong every time and Harry can’t help but feel a growing connection between them.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I know I shouldn’t start another story once again… but this idea got stuck in my head and dammit it wouldn’t leave T.T. 
> 
> So I ended up writing it down and here we are lol…
> 
> Anyway let me know if you actually like/enjoy this idea :).  
> I have read so many stories with Harry going back in the past, yet I can only recall two stories in which Tom comes to the future(and blame me, but I don’t even remember the names and from what I remember that were unfinished, even though I thought they were awesome).
> 
> So I thought I wanted to kind of try this XD. This also marks my 10th story on here. Yay I guess XD?
> 
> All mistakes are my own, but if anyone wants to beta-read this let me know ^-^?
> 
> Anyway hope you all enjoy and cya next update :).

### Prologue:

At the mere age of 14 Tom wondered if the Germans would win the war and if it would ever stop. And he wondered if Gellert Grindelwald would rule them all in the end. He became scared of death and what could happen. He started to wonder what the future could bring him.

At the age of 16 he started researching horcruxes and other spells; mostly he used time-turners for it. He started to wonder if somehow it was possible to go forward into the future.  
It was possible to go back in time, so without a doubt he could make it happen. He was considered a genius after all. 

He also created his first horcrux; inside his old diary he put a piece of his own soul.  
But it didn’t seem enough and after killing his father and grandparents he created his second horcrux, Gaunt’s ring which he took from his so-called uncle. 

Through this all he kept searching for ways to see into the future or quite possibly visit the future.  
When he started working in Borgin and Burkes and met Hepzibah Smith. She showed him Slytherin’s locket and Helga Hufflepuff’s cup. Greed had consumed him and with a plan in mind he murdered her and took both artefacts. Inside Slytherin’s locket he put another piece of his soul.  
3 horcruxes were in his possession, immortality was just in his grasps.

And at the age of 24 he finally succeeded in finding a way to the future and in 1950 every trace of Tom Riddle disappeared in that timeline.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

##### 2 May 2000:

Harry smiled politely as the person thanked him for everything. He simply nodded and accepted their thanks. He just didn’t want to stay here longer than what was necessary, but after defeating Voldemort he needed to get out here at least once a year. 

Yet he hated it. None of them actually understand anything about him. None of them actually did ask what he had sacrificed to win this war. They just didn’t care… as long as Voldemort was gone everyone was happy. 

Harry looked across the room and saw Ginny standing there, laughing at something that Ron had said. Harry withheld a sigh. A smile plastered on his face as he greeted another stranger and how he simply wished to get away. He never saw a black-haired male with blue eyes watching him intensely from the other side of the room.

Finally after a few more greetings he found the chance to escape the room. He was glad in a way that Voldemort’s tirade had ended, but to actually celebrate someone’s death… it just didn’t sit well with him either. Harry finally let out the sigh he had been holding as he walked out into the gardens and away from all the people, mostly couples, who were kissing and just being romantic with each other. Most of them, greeted him with big smiled and laughs and Harry just smiled back, hoping none of them would say it was fake. 

Harry stopped when he went around a corner and saw no one there; he leaned with his back against the wall and stared up at the evening sky. A few stars already were visible and he watched them, wondering if maybe they would tell a part of the future. 

“Harry Potter?” A voice sounded from his left and Harry looked up. For that voice was eerily familiar and he should not be able to hear that voice, certainly not without a hiss in it. 

Yet as he eyed the other male Harry’s body was entirely frozen. Until he reacted without thinking and pulled his wand out, immediately using the blasting curse. A shield appeared around the other and the spell vanished, making Harry tense even more. 

Yet the person who resembled Tom Riddle so much simply looked guilty. “I apologize… I should not have approached you like this. My name is Marvolo Slytherin.” The male said. Harry blinked a few times, wondering if he was going insane. 

He took a few deep breaths, but he didn’t lower his wand at all. “No….” Harry muttered. “You’re not real. You are dead.” Harry was confused; someone named Marvolo Slytherin, who looked so much like Tom Riddle? It was impossible. Voldemort didn’t have any children. 

Marvolo looked sad. “My father is dead. You were the one who killed him. I…” Marvolo looked away. “I am his son. He kept me hidden.” Harry’s breath hitched when Marvolo looked up and he saw something flash in those dark eyes. Anger? 

Harry slowly lowered his wand as he eyed the other male. “Tom Riddle didn’t have any children…” Harry whispered, still unwilling to believe this to be true. 

“I can assure you I am his son. You could ask for my birth certificate. You would see I was born on the second of November in 1976. My father is Tom Marvolo Riddle and my mother is Bellatrix Lestrange née Black.” Marvolo stated. 

Marvolo sighed, as Harry didn’t react to his words, only stared at him. “I know I can never amend for the things that my father did, but I would like to try. I know he at least messed up your life the most. So I want to ask you if you would give me a chance.” 

Harry didn’t know what to do; he knew one thing for sure however. That he would not trust this Tom Riddle look-a-like until he had some proof. He knew how dangerous Tom’s charms and charisma were back when he was a student of Hogwarts. He would not trust his son that easily. 

“I want you questioned under Veritaserum and I want to see your birth certificate.” Harry said. Marvolo smiled and nodded. 

“Thank you, Harry.” Marvolo said and Harry ignored everything he felt when he saw that charming smile directed towards him.


	2. Marvolo Slytherin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom Riddle arrives in the future.  
> And Harry has a conversation with Marvolo Slytherin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, here is the first chapter ^-^. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!  
> And all mistakes are still my own! 
> 
> Thanks everyone for the comments, kudos and so on ^-^!

### Chapter 1: Marvolo Slytherin

##### Slytherin Manor, 2 January 2000:

The manor was empty and deserted. The house-elves were gone since their master had died and the manor was now bleak and seemed to be getting filthier without the house-elves care. 

The halls and rooms were silent and dust was lying everywhere. 

It was in that eerie silence that a loud bang could be heard from the study room. A loud bang that echoed through the empty manor and the wards were strengthened by the arrival of someone who carried the blood of Slytherin. 

The young male fell forward on his knees, he stretched out his hands as he tried to stop himself from falling headfirst into the floor beneath him. His body trembling, yet his mind was already putting all the pieces together. The future… Had he truly done it? 

He looked up, but the sudden movement of his head ended in him having a headache and he groaned as he cradled his head with his hands, while he crouched down. Sweat was all over his body, his shirt clamping against his body and Tom grimaced as he felt it. He tried to relax and after some time his body relaxed and his breathing became regular again. He muttered a small cleaning charm afterwards. He would definitely need to take a shower as soon as he could however.

Tom also felt he had used a lot of magic, so it must have worked. But why was the place dusty? Why did it feel like no one lived here at all…? 

When the headache also eased away a bit Tom looked back up and his eyes scanned the familiar study room. It was not different at all from where he had just came from, but he could tell that this place had not seen a person or a house-elf for a few years. 

Carefully the young Dark Lord stood up, his body slowly calming down from what was supposed to be a time travel trip. He glanced around the room and walked into the hallway, once again seeing some dust on the railings of the staircase and he frowned slightly. 

He walked downstairs and into what he knew was the living room, but it was also deserted. There was no one here… the Manor was empty and somehow Tom got a chill running down his spine at that thought. 

What time did he land himself in? And why was his future self not here in this manor? Didn’t he use it anymore? Tom shook his head a bit and then grabbed a chain that was around his neck. He pulled the locket from underneath his shirt. It seemed to have also survived the trip. So without a doubt the diary and the ring were safe as well. And as Tom stared at the ring on his finger he could indeed feel it. 

His horcruxes were safe, so he now could find out where he was and what had happened. 

##### Minister’s office, 3 May 2000:

“It’s real.” Kingsley whispered as he eyed the birth certificate of Marvolo Slytherin. “Without a doubt. The best aurors and even some unspeakables tested it.” 

The whole room was silent as they watched Marvolo Slytherin, who was standing near the wall, two aurors at each side, but with a small nod from Kingsley the aurors stepped away from him. 

Harry looked from Marvolo towards Kingsley. “You’re kidding right? Voldemort had a son!?” Harry could not believe Voldemort ever having sex with anyone at all, even though Harry could remember Voldemort’s fury when Bellatrix was killed. Could there truly be some truth to it? No, it was simply impossible… Harry glanced back towards Marvolo who watched him as well. Yet the resemblance was clearly there. 

Hermione also silently eyed the two, while Ron shook his head. “I don’t think anyone would believe this…” The redhead muttered with a slight frown. Ginny who was standing next to her brother felt like she was looking once again at the person from inside the diary and the rest of the Weasley family also looked at the male with distrust. 

“I am telling the truth, but I can’t blame you for not trusting me. I just wanted to talk to Harry…” Marvolo whispered as those blue eyes still looked towards The-Boy-Who-Lived. “Alone…” He added softly as he saw the confused and wary expression Harry had. 

“I don’t think I can allow you that.” Kingsley spoke up, before Harry could even answer. “Not until we are sure you don’t have any ulterior motives. We killed your father after all.” 

Marvolo looked towards the minister. “I can assure I do not hold any grudge towards any of you. I know my father was considered evil and he had to be stopped.” Marvolo said and Harry frowned slightly at the male. 

“I will speak to him.” Harry said, looking towards Kingsley and when he saw the minister wanted to argue with him on it. “I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself.” Harry added, narrowing his eyes slightly. He didn’t need their protection, he knew that even now there were still some Death Eaters out there for his blood, but somehow Harry was curious about Voldemort’s son. 

“Harry...” Ginny moved forward and looked worried, but Harry simply smiled and shook his head.

“If he had wanted to hurt me, he already had the perfect opportunity for it.” Harry said as he looked towards Marvolo and he saw a small smile forming on the other’s face, Marvolo seemed grateful. 

“Alright.” Kingsley said. Ginny clammed her mouth shut again and stared at Harry, eyes full of disbelief that Harry would do something like this. Harry could also see the worry in everyone else’s eyes, but he simply was curious about the other male. “The room across from this one should be empty.” Kingsley said and then he turned his eyes upon the Dark Lord’s son. “The room is monitored, if you use any darker spells or unforgivable’s we will know.” 

Marvolo just nodded. “Thank you, sir.” He said as he inclined his head a bit to the minister and then he looked towards Harry. 

When those blue eyes looked towards him once more Harry felt some tension in his body, but he walked to the door and knew that Marvolo would follow him nonetheless. He closed the door after Marvolo walked past him. Then he glanced around the room, seeing that it only held a table and a few chairs. 

Marvolo moved forward and pulled a chair back, indicating to Harry that he could sit there. Harry smiled a bit, even though it felt as bit forced as he sat down and muttered his thanks. Marvolo walked across the room and sat down in front of Harry. 

The other male kept watching him, an unnerving feeling settled deep inside Harry and Marvolo must have realised it as he smiled softly. “Sorry if I make you feel uncomfortable. I just wanted to meet the person who killed my father…”  
Harry nodded as he kept his eyes on the other. Marvolo was kind of strange, yet his resemblance to his father’s human looks was striking. Harry’s mind still couldn’t quite catch up to what he was seeing. “I am nothing special… Why did you want to meet me?” Harry muttered with a slight frown and he saw Marvolo looked a bit shocked. 

“You killed the darkest Wizard in history and you say you are nothing special?” Marvolo asked with a shake of his head. “I would say you are a very strong wizard, Harry Potter.” Marvolo stated then. 

The way in which Marvolo actually said his name made him tense briefly. It was so like Tom Riddle or Voldemort had said his name. “Please just call me Harry.” Harry said. Marvolo looked slightly confused and Harry sighed as he explained himself. “Voldemort often said my full name just like you just did. So please just call me Harry.” 

Marvolo nodded. “I apologize. I didn’t know.” 

Harry shook his head. “It’s fine. It’s not like you could know…” Harry looked away for one second before he once again looked at Marvolo. “Did you know your father and your mother?” Harry questioned with a sad look. Deep down he knew he was being kind of insensitive just asking that out loud, but they needed to know more about the other. 

“No. I was raised mostly by the house-elves and one caretaker named Mira. My father disappeared when I was 5 and my mother landed herself in Azkaban after she became insane from losing my father. I was 19 when he returned and my mother was freed later from Azkaban, but her mind was so broken she didn’t even remember me at all. She believed she had a miscarriage.” 

Harry felt his heart clench at those words. “And what about Voldemort?” Harry asked carefully. 

Marvolo snorted and looked away. “Do you have to ask? You know what he is like, don’t you? From what I know he was obsessed with you.” Marvolo looked back at him and smiled sadly. “There was a reason why he went after you, wasn’t there?” 

Harry nodded, but he wondered if he could tell Marvolo about the prophecy or maybe the other already knew. Yet Harry decided not to take the risk. “You didn’t like your father?” Harry asked instead. He knew Voldemort was an awful person, but he would not have treated his own son that awful would he?

Marvolo let out a cold laugh and Harry grew confused, even when Marvolo stopped laughing, but the other still looked amused. “Harry… he doesn’t care for anyone except himself. Did you truly think he would care for his own son?” Marvolo asked him and Harry stiffened at those words. Marvolo’s eyes turned darker and Harry held his breath. “You could say I was only a way to ensure that the Slytherin’s bloodline wouldn’t die out.” Marvolo shook his head. “When he returned after his first fall, my life became a living hell. And when he disappeared for the second time on 2 may 1998 I didn’t believe it to be true.” 

Harry somehow wanted to comfort the other, but he didn’t. He had no idea if Marvolo would even accept his attempts at comforting him. But Harry knew damn well how cruel Voldemort could be. He had often seen it first hand through the Dark Lord’s eyes. The torture’s and murders, those awful dreams.

But it was unbelievable that Voldemort would also act that way towards his own son. Harry just couldn’t comprehend how far Voldemort must have fallen to become like that. “I am sorry.” Harry muttered after some time. He didn’t know what else to say, but he truly was sorry. 

“For what?” Marvolo asked, while those blue eyes regarded him.

Harry opened his mouth and closed it again as he looked at the other male. Eventually he just said the truth. “That your father was an evil bastard.” 

Marvolo seemed frozen for one second, before a small smirk appeared on his face and Harry wondered why Marvolo would be smirking. “True.” Marvolo said and Harry looked away from the intense stare that Marvolo was sending his way. “Thank you, Harry.” 

Harry looked back up at the other wizard and shifted a bit. Somehow he still felt uncomfortable. Marvolo seemed not to see it or ignore it as he leaned a bit over the table. “I am grateful that you were willing to listen to me. You see I grew tired of being kept hidden. I simply want to see the outside world and everything in it. My father isolated me for far too long. And now that he is truly gone…” Marvolo’s voice trailed off as he stared deeply in Harry’s eyes and Harry nodded carefully.

“You don’t have to worry. He will never return.” Harry stated, while he tried to keep his nerves in check. Marvolo kept eye contact and Harry tensed as he thought he saw a flash of red in Marvolo’s eyes, but it was there and gone so quickly that Harry thought it was just his imagination. Marvolo was not Tom Riddle, so there was no way he could have seen his eyes turn red right?

“I assume you destroyed all his horcruxes then? All 6 of them?” Marvolo questioned as he cocked his head a little to the side and his voice was soft, only making Harry feel more uneasy. When Marvolo leaned back in his chair Harry took a deep breath, hoping to calm down his body. He was not Voldemort; Harry kept repeating that inside his mind. It was impossible. Voldemort was gone. They made sure of that. 

“Yes, 7 actually.” Somehow Harry was not surprised that Marvolo knew of his father’s horcruxes, but it was strange that he seemed to not know how many there were created. But now that Harry thought about it, Voldemort had not known about him being a horcrux, so neither did his son then. “They are all gone.” Harry stated.

Marvolo seemed shocked, as his eyes widened briefly. “7? I thought he had created 6?” Marvolo questioned as he looked at Harry. 

“One of them was accidental, so he thought he had created 6.” Harry replied and knew he better change the subject, but Marvolo spoke before he could. 

“Accidental?” Marvolo asked, clearly confused how something like that was possible. 

Harry grimaced and looked away. Could he tell Marvolo that he himself had been a horcrux? No, it wasn’t right to tell him something like that. “Yeah, I think his soul was already so broken and ripped apart by that time. He didn’t even know when he lost a piece of his soul by then.” 

Marvolo looked thoughtful. “7…” He whispered softly and Harry could not read Marvolo’s expression, he had no idea what went through the other male. “Could you tell me about the accidental horcrux?” Marvolo asked softly. Harry shook his head, but Marvolo continued, not wanting to lose the information he could get. “I already know about the diary, locket and the ring, the cup, the diadem and his pet snake Nagini, but what was the last one then?” Marvolo asked, seeing Harry tense a bit at his questions. 

Harry glared a bit at the other, wondering what Voldemort had actually told Marvolo. “You don’t want to tell me what the last one was…” Marvolo whispered softly, after Harry still kept silent and refused to speak about the 7th horcrux. 

Harry clenched his hands into fists, never breaking eye contact as he nodded. He knew it was foolish to think he could outsmart Marvolo. Tom Riddle had been a genius, so somehow Harry was expecting the same of this Tom Riddle look-a-like and it seemed like he wasn’t mistaken. Marvolo had a calculated look on his face as he watched him and Harry wished he would have been able to use Occlumency on him at that moment, only to have a glimpse of what went on inside Marvolo’s mind. 

“How did you survive the killing curse…?” Marvolo asked all of a sudden. 

Harry blinked a few times, wondering why the sudden change of subject, but he went with it. “Albus Dumbledore said it was because of my mother’s love and her sacrifice for me.” Harry answered. “She died to protect me.” 

“Love?” Marvolo hissed and Harry tensed as he saw how Marvolo’s calm face changed in one second, because of that one word. Harry saw the hate hateful look that Marvolo had on his face now and he knew that Tom Riddle had grown up not knowing anything about love and it seemed like he had passed it on to his son as well. Harry could not even think of Bellatrix caring for him either and after she had been freed from Azkaban she didn’t even remember her own son. 

Harry felt pity for the other male sitting across of him. Pity that he grew up with Voldemort as his father and Bellatrix as his mother. Pity that Marvolo most likely had never known love, but he quickly pushed these feelings away. He still had no idea what to think of this person who was Voldemort’s son. 

And Harry knew that if Marvolo was anything like this father, then he would use any means necessary, even his charms and his handsome looks. Anything if he could get what he wanted. 

As the silence stretched on both of them lost in their own thoughts Harry shifted a bit and Marvolo looked back up at him. Harry looked straight back into those blue eyes, as he saw Marvolo was about to speak again. “Can I ask you to be my friend, Harry?” Marvolo asked.

Harry felt shocked and confused by the sudden question and he frowned at the other. “Why?” Something inside him seemed to be on edge and he didn’t like it one bit, but he knew if Marvolo had wanted to hurt him he had already wasted a perfect opportunity. So he tried to keep that in mind.

Harry noticed that Marvolo was a bit reluctant as he admitted. “I wanted to get to know you. I am intrigued by you.” He whispered and Harry frowned as he felt his uneasy feeling increase a bit. “I said before that I could never make amends of what my father did, but I would still like to try.” Marvolo looked away as he softly spoke the next sentence. “And besides that I never had a friend before.” 

Harry once again felt pity for the other, but he knew that if anything Marvolo didn’t want or need his pity. But the question remained: could he be friends with someone like Voldemort’s son? Marvolo looked back at him, those blue eyes watching him; he was clearly waiting for his reaction.

And Harry was still wary of it all, but Marvolo seemed to be sincere so carefully he gave a nod, seeing Marvolo smile at him. “Thank you, Harry.” Marvolo whispered as he inclined his head a bit, but he never lost eye contact as he said. “I won’t let you down.” Harry’s mind still seemed to be warning him, but this was not Voldemort. This person was Marvolo Slytherin and Harry tried not to judge the other because of who his father had been. 

Harry forced a small smile on his face and Marvolo’s smile widened in response. Harry felt something inside him flutter at the sight, but he quickly pushed it down. No matter how handsome the other was, Harry was with Ginny. Yet it didn’t mean that he could not admire Marvolo’s looks… and silently he cursed himself for being bi-sexual.

 

Later that day Marvolo was questioned under Veritaserum and everything he said was exactly what he had told them before, proving that he was the son of Voldemort and Harry saw how Marvolo looked through the full room of aurors and when their eyes met Harry felt a shiver run over his spine as Marvolo smiled charmingly at him. He wondered why he had agreed and he also wondered what he had gotten himself into now. 

 

Just a mere 2 days later the headlines of the Daily Prophet read: _‘Son of You-Know-Who and Bellatrix Lestrange!?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small preview next chapter:  
> He just kind of hated how Marvolo had been able to read him that easily. As they entered the bookshop Marvolo walked to another part of the shop and Harry just walked through the shelves, keeping his eyes always on the other. 
> 
> It was scary in a way how much Marvolo reminded Harry of Tom Riddle, even with his ability to read people... If he truly didn’t know any better he would have believed that Tom Riddle himself was standing there in front of that bookshelf. Harry blinked when Marvolo cocked his head to the side to read a title, his finger grazing over the book covers.


	3. Falling out of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry has arguments with Ginny and meets with Marvolo again, while she is against it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, here is the next chapter ^-^. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!  
> And all mistakes are still my own! 
> 
> I just kept changing and changing this chapter… Added things, erased other things and somehow I still am not completely satisfied with some parts :S.  
> I don’t know what it is, but anyway hope you all like it.
> 
> And cya next update ^-^.

### Chapter 2: Falling out of Love

**Journal entry 1: - 20 August 1980 -**

I created 5 horcruxes now. I have gone beyond immortality. All of them hidden, no one will ever find them.  
Yet, yesterday Severus spoke of a prophecy. A prophecy foretelling a child born at the end of July who will vanquish the Dark Lord. I will not accept this; I will find this child and kill it before it will grow up.  
Severus ever loyal to me had relayed me the prophecy and I will write it down here:  
‘The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches…Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies…And the Dark Lord will mark him as equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not…’  
I will not allow this child to exist. I suspect Neville Longbottom or Harry Potter to be that child.

**Journal entry 2: - 31 October 1981 -**

The Longbottom’s and the Potter’s have gone into hiding more than a year ago. They are scared that I will come after them, scared that I will hunt down their new-born children. One of them being a pureblood and the other a half-blood. Harry Potter is the half-blood and the Potter’s just don’t know that they trusted the wrong person. How foolish they are, to choose a coward as a secret keeper. I know their hiding place now, Godric’s Hollow and I will kill them all. Harry Potter will die by my hand and the prophecy will cease to exist. Severus begged for Lily Potter’s life, so as reward I will spare her.

##### Slytherin Manor, 15 January 2000:

Blue eyes skipped over the pages, journals that his future self had written and kept. Journals in which he wrote everything that had happened. Tom learned that his future self had travelled all over the world after leaving behind Britain. Apparently Dumbledore had denied him when he asked to become the new professor of DADA and Tom knew that when he had asked that headmaster Dippet had said he was too young. Apparently he had been denied twice… though somehow it was no miracle that Dumbledore wouldn’t let him teach. 

Tom noticed there was a difference however, there were no words about time traveling or the future in anywhere of the journals. Most likely his future’s self had not considered it and Tom knew he shouldn’t be here, but he there was no chance of going back again, he had known it would be a one-way trip. Maybe he had not just travelled through time, but rather through dimension, creating an alternate one. 

And as the days passed and Tom read more and more, he grew worried about his other’s self sanity. It seemed to be slipping with every horcrux he had created. Up till 5 horcruxes he had. Then came the year where everything changed and Tom was shocked to learn that his future self had actually hunted down a mere child, a new-born, only because of a prophecy and he hadn’t even known the full prophecy.

The last date in that journal was on 31 October 1981 and Tom glanced up to the other journals stacked inside the bookshelf. Yet he feared the worst, but it should have been impossible. With 5 horcruxes out there, he could not truly be gone. Tom stood up and picked up the next one as he continued to read. 

It was near the end of January that he reached the last journal and his eyes flashed red, as his magic blasted through the study an destroyed almost the whole room. Only the bookshelves that were protected remained, as Tom’s eyes glared down at the last words… the last words his other self had written. 

His other’s horcruxes had been hunted down, by none other than Harry Potter and when Tom read the last page, he knew the journal was unfinished. He knew what had happened to his future self… And his eyes that were now blazing red stared angrily at the destroyed wall in front of him. He had no idea who he was angry at, at Dumbledore most likely, at Harry Potter and even at his other self for allowing it to happen. 

Could this have been his fate? Could he have ended up just like him had he remained in the past? Tom took a deep breath and reigned back in his magic as he carded a hand through his hair. He needed to calm down, he had a lot of work to do and he still had a lot of newspapers to read. He needed to know everything there was about this Harry Potter. 

 

##### Slytherin Manor, 10 February 2000:

Tom leaned back in the armchair as he eyed the newspaper he had in his hand. He rolled his wand through the fingers of his other hand as he stared at the picture on the front page. 

The past month he had been reading, reading and doing even more reading, reading through the journals and newspapers. He knew what had happened and he had been furious, still was a bit, but he knew how to control his emotions. 

It was as he feared, his other self had actually died… 2 may 1998. Almost 2 years ago Lord Voldemort had been killed by a mere teenager, Harry Potter. Just a few days before Voldemort had stopped writing in the journals, he had been scared and Tom could relate to him. When the Cup in the vault had gone missing, he knew, he simply knew that his horcruxes weren’t safe anymore. But when Voldemort had searched for them, he had found nothing. 

The last page indicated that there was still one inside Hogwarts, the Diadem, and Nagini, his snake. He had two left and he would not let Harry Potter touch them. Tom knew that somehow both the diadem and his precious snake had been destroyed. 

By Harry Potter, a person that Voldemort had been obsessed with since birth. Tom blinked at the newspaper, seeing how the young male smiled, yet it didn’t quite reach his emerald eyes. Those emerald eyes looked cold and distant, lonely… The smile plastered on the Hero’s face was fake and Tom wondered how no one could see that. People could be so blind at times.

Tom heard some movement and knew it was his new house-elf bringing him some food. He stared a while longer at the newspaper, which was from 2 may 1999, the first anniversary of Voldemort’s death. Then he burned down the newspaper till nothing but ashes remained. This year there would be another event just like previous year and for many years to come Tom knew they would celebrate his death or his future’s part death. 

Tom just didn’t want to believe that it was over. He didn’t want to believe that his future self was truly gone. He had come back before when his body had been destroyed when he attempted to kill Harry Potter as an infant, giving the boy a scar and his famous title The-Boy-Who-Lived. He had come back, so if there was still a horcrux out there he could still come back. He couldn’t believe he was truly gone, yet Tom knew he had to face reality… 

He also realised that his future self had been completely obsessed by this Harry Potter and Tom admitted that Harry Potter deeply intrigued him as well. “Hilly.” Tom called out and with a pop the house-elf popped back into the room. “Prepare my robes. I will be visiting Gringotts.” 

The house-elf nodded and left again and Tom stared into the fire. He knew he needed to make sure that he existed in this timeline. As he rolled the wand through his fingers he stared at it. Marvolo Slytherin. That would be his new name. A small grin formed its way onto his face. “Harry Potter… I look forward to meeting you.” 

##### Potter Manor, 5 May 2000:

Harry rested his head against his hand as he read through the auror book. Even though lately he had doubted whether he actually wanted to become one. Yet Ron wanted to be one and the redhead had automatically assumed Harry would do the same. 

Yet maybe years ago, this was what he had wanted, but now he wasn’t so sure anymore. Basically he just felt a bit lost in which way he wanted his life to go and because he was famous he couldn’t exactly lay low either. It was as if the Wizarding World was still looking at him, expecting great things from him, and at those times Harry only wanted to disappear. 

Harry looked up when he heard footsteps and he saw Ginny standing in the doorway, she seemed a bit anxious and Harry sat up straighter, giving her his attention completely. “Ginny?” He asked softly and with a sigh she stepped into the room and sat down in front of him. 

“Harry.” Ginny started and Harry had already a terrible feeling he knew what this was going to be about, yet he didn’t say anything. “I don’t think you can trust Marvolo.” 

Harry stayed silent as he looked at her, Harry had been doubtful too, but he at least was willing to give the other a chance. “He is not Voldemort, Gin.” Harry said to her, seeing her tense. 

In just one second her expression shifted and he could see her anger. “But he is his son! Harry, he could be the next Dark Lord for all we know! You know how Tom Riddle was like; his son might be no different!” Ginny sounded desperate and Harry hated it. 

“Gin, from what I realised he hated his father.” Harry said, but the redhead simply shook her head. 

“No. You know damn well, Harry. You know damn well how good of an actor Tom Riddle was.” Ginny stated and Harry knew, of course he knew. He had seen Tom’s memories, seen how the young Dark Lord had used his charms and effectively gathered people around him and everyone believed the young Dark Lord.

“I know, but Marvolo is not Tom Riddle, Ginny.” Harry tried again, but she just glared at him. 

“Don’t tell me that you are willing to give him a chance. Don’t tell him that you actually trust him.” She screamed, her voice sounding loud and angered. He could see the hurtful look in her eyes and it made him cringe inwardly that she believed he completely trusted a stranger who had just appeared out of nowhere and was Voldemort’s son. 

“I don’t…” Harry muttered, as he felt a headache coming up from her angered voice. “None of us even know him, so how can you even judge him.” Harry really didn’t want to have an argument with Ginny about this all. 

Ginny didn’t seem to agree and Harry wondered if she was simply still stuck in the past, being possessed by a sixteen year old Voldemort certainly must have been a terrifying experience. But he had enough experience with Tom Riddle as well and it seemed like Ginny was forgetting that. 

“Harry, he is trouble. He just arrived out of nowhere!” Ginny yelled as she stood up. “It is suspicious, no matter what you say.” 

“Gin… from what he told, Voldemort kept him a secret, everything he said was also asked once more when he was under Veritaserum. So there…” Harry said, but Ginny cut him off.

“No, you know that Veritaserum is not fool proof.” Ginny yelled and of course Harry knew that. 

“Gin, Voldemort is gone!” Harry screamed, as he stood up as well, losing his calm and Ginny looked shocked at his words. It looks like she wanted to say something, but instead she turned around and slammed the door as she left the room. 

Harry sat down with a sigh, as he stared at the words on the page. Glaring down at it, he swiped the book off the table as it fell down on the floor with a loud thud. 

 

##### 7 May 2000:

Harry rolled over as he heard the alarm going off and he knew he had to get up. With a heavy sigh he sat up on the bed and grabbed his glasses, putting it on his nose. He noticed that Ginny was already awake and he walked to the stairs. 

When he entered the kitchen Ginny sat at the table, a letter in her hand and Harry frowned, as he watched her expression. She seemed to be frozen and shocked. “Ginny?” He said softly, getting her attention. 

She didn’t say anything as she handed him the letter when he stopped next to her chair. She just walked out of the kitchen and he could hear the floo. He wondered why she was acting so strange, but as he looked down at the letter in his hand he tensed. 

He knew exactly why she was acting strange. Harry’s eyes focused on the slightly familiar, yet still elegant handwriting. His name was written on the envelope, but Harry could see that Ginny had opened and actually read the letter as well. 

With slightly trembling hands he opened the letter once more and read it.

> ‘Hello Harry, 
> 
> How are you? I hope you are doing well and I guess you have also noticed the press and all the questions they have surrounding my sudden appearance. I am just glad the manor is warded quite heavily so I can at least escape them all. 
> 
> But I was wondering if we could meet up. I would like to spend some more time with you, just to get to know you better.  
>  Please let me know. I will be awaiting your answer. 
> 
> Marvolo Slytherin.’

It looked slightly different yet it was also similar to Tom’s handwriting. Harry cursed when he realised that Ginny had read it. The letter had not been hers, so he felt a bit violated that she actually read the contents. 

Harry groaned and dropped the letter on the table. Ginny had not been happy that he was willing to give Marvolo a chance. She had not even listened to him when he explained that Marvolo was not his father and that Voldemort had also treated Marvolo awful. Basically she had not listened to his words at all those past days and he hated it. 

It felt like since they had that argument a few days ago that their relationship had changed. He didn’t want to lose her, since he cared deeply for her, but it felt like it was going in the wrong direction anyway... 

Yet was it really that wrong to just ignore Marvolo? Harry shivered as he remembered how the other wizard had looked at him. In a way it felt like Marvolo had left a lot of things unsaid, but Harry knew he had done the same. Both of them had not truly opened up to each other and they had kept secrets, of that Harry was certain.

Harry looked at the letter. There was no harm in replying and meeting Marvolo right? They could meet at Diagon Alley, so at least there were a lot of people around if something went wrong. 

##### 23 May 2000:

It was more than 2 weeks later that Harry and Marvolo decided to make a trip together to Diagon Alley.  
Marvolo had written him a letter soon after all the investigations had ended and told him that he was very grateful that Harry wanted to help him and be friends with him. After that they had been writing to each other sometimes, mostly Marvolo started it and Harry just replied to the letters. This put a clear strain on Harry’s relationship with Ginny and they had arguments quite often now, considering Marvolo.  
Marvolo had also written to him that at some times he was still being watched and he was aware of it, but Harry had said it might take some time for the wizarding world to trust him completely. 

Harry was feeling a bit uneasy and restless today. In a way he could not believe he actually agreed to this and Ginny had even screamed and scolded him when he told her that he was going to meet up with Marvolo.

To be blunt, their relationship was now official at an impasse because of this. She literally said that she wanted nothing to do with anything that brought them back into the past and anything with Voldemort. Harry had just told her that Voldemort had been a big part of his life and the Dark Lord had actually shaped him in who he was now. He could not exactly ignore his past and he was a bit intrigued by Voldemort’s son too, but he didn’t say that last part out loud… 

Yet she had only glared at him and left the room, slamming the door close behind her, like she did so often lately, and Harry hated that he had never seen her that angry before. He just hated how most of the Weasley’s stood behind Ginny, though he couldn’t exactly blame them. But it felt like he was losing all of his friends quickly.

Only Hermione hadn’t said anything about Harry and Marvolo corresponding with each other and actually even meeting, she was kind of neutral at this point, but Harry knew eventually she might side with Ron and the Weasley’s. Harry had not told any of them about what Marvolo had said to him that day in the ministry, he hadn’t even told them they talked also about Voldemort’s horcruxes. 

Somewhere he knew it was wrong to keep secrets from them, but he wanted to figure this out for himself. Despite the fact that Marvolo’s presence made him feel nervous and anxious, he also felt something else. Something that he didn’t feel with anyone else. Understanding maybe… Both of them had a difficult relationship with Voldemort. No one else could truly understand that. 

He let out a sigh as he walked into the Leaky Cauldron. He had already sent a letter to Marvolo, explaining where it was and that they could meet up there. Marvolo had taken up the residences of Slytherin and even some of the Gaunt family. Harry knew that Marvolo was now living in Slytherin manor, where he lived his whole life. 

It was a strange idea that Marvolo had lived a rather secluded life, but Harry could kind of relate to him. When he had been younger the Dursley did everything they could to make sure that he didn’t get any friends or that people even looked at him. Another part that maybe they had in common. 

He looked around and immediately saw some wizards and witches looking up and approaching him. He forced a smile and accepted all their handshakes as he searched for Marvolo. 

Marvolo instead found him first, which wasn’t that difficult with the people crowding him, and Harry looked over when he heard the other call his name. “Marvolo.” Harry greeted him with a soft smile, hoping that it was at least kind of convincing, considering how nervous he actually felt. He forced himself to think about all the other stuff he had went throughout his life and knew this couldn’t be that awful. It was just a small meeting with Voldemort’s son… 

The people surrounding him tensed after Harry had addressed the other. Marvolo smiled, not even reacting to the other people around them. “Shall we go?” Marvolo asked as he gestured towards what he knew was the wall towards Diagon Alley. Harry excused himself and nodded towards Marvolo as they walked over to the wall, already hearing the first whispers and rumours behind him. 

“How do you know about the entrance?” Harry asked softly as they walked in through the crowded street, ignoring everyone that pointed towards them and softly whispered to each other. Harry could hear his name and Marvolo’s name as well as whispers that said ‘You-Know-Who’s son’. 

“I have been here before, under glamour’s of course.” Marvolo explained as he looked around the street. Also seeing all those people looking at them, but he simply smiled a bit and just like Harry ignored them all. 

“Ah…” Harry muttered. “I didn’t even need to explain where the Leaky Cauldron was then.” Harry noticed that with Marvolo at his side the other people didn’t dare approach him and it felt nice to get out a bit and not getting crowded by his so-called fans. 

Marvolo chuckled. “Nope, but it was really nice that you did.” Harry glanced over at the other and saw Marvolo looked around the street. Those blue eyes seemed to scan everything. 

“It must have been terrible to be so isolated…” Harry said softly. Even though he had made a promise to not ask too many details about Marvolo’s life he couldn’t help himself. He was still curious about the other wizard. Maybe Marvolo could relate to him, even if only for a tiny bit. Since Marvolo had also seen how Voldemort was. More people had seen how Voldemort was, but it had always been different with Harry. Deep down Harry was just hopeful that someone could understand him. 

“It was…” Marvolo stopped and looked at Harry. It looked like Marvolo was searching for the right words. Harry frowned as he also stopped next to the other. “Lonely I guess.” Marvolo finished softly. As Marvolo started walking again Harry silently walked next to the other. 

Somehow the silence between them felt tense and Harry inwardly cursed for bringing something like that up. “But you must feel lonely as well right?” Marvolo asked. Harry froze for one second as he stared right into those blue eyes. “Fame brings loneliness as well.” Marvolo stated softly as he watched Harry. 

No one…. Harry couldn’t remember anyone every saying those words. The harsh truth of what Harry felt from the moment he had been trust into the Wizarding World. And it had only gotten worse when he had actually killed Voldemort. “It does…” Harry whispered as he walked further seeing the pet shop where he once got Hedwig from Hagrid, but it felt like years ago. His first real friend.

Marvolo saw him glance at the pet shop before he continued walking. “Where do you want to go?” Harry asked as Marvolo stepped up beside him. He didn’t want to think about Hedwig and the past.

Marvolo hummed softly. “We could go to Flourish and Blotts. I might get some new books if I find something interesting.” 

Harry just nodded and they walked over to the bookshop. Both of them silent now, even though Harry still felt some tension it wasn’t that awful as first. He just kind of hated how Marvolo had been able to read him that easily. As they entered the bookshop Marvolo walked to another part of the section and Harry just walked through the shelves, keeping his eyes always on the other. 

It was scary in a way how much Marvolo reminded Harry of Tom Riddle, even with his ability to read people... If he truly didn’t know any better he would have believed that Tom Riddle himself was standing there in front of that bookshelf. Harry blinked when Marvolo cocked his head to the side to read a title, his finger grazing over the book covers. 

Harry was aware of the stares he himself got and he withheld a sigh as he also started looking at some covers, maybe some books would be interesting for his auror career. He didn’t pay any attention to his surroundings anymore so he jumped when a hand landed upon his shoulder a while later. He immediately turned around and froze when Marvolo stood there, looking slightly apologetic. 

“Marvolo… you scared me.” Harry murmured, as he felt his heart still beating rather loud. 

Marvolo chuckled. “Sorry, but I found an interesting book here. I can hardly believe they would have something like this here. I doubt they even knew that they had it.” Marvolo said and Harry was confused as he noticed how… happy Marvolo seemed to be. There was a satisfied smile on Marvolo’s face and his eyes were beaming with something like happiness. Harry felt something flutter inside him, but he quickly pushed it down.

“What kind of book is it?” Harry asked him and Marvolo handed him a small worn down book. Harry blinked as he looked at the cover, but he could not read the slivery lines that were on it. He vaguely wondered in what kind of language it was. “What language is this?” Harry asked out loud as he opened it and carefully looked inside, seeing the same strange lines. 

“It is writing in parseltongue.” Marvolo said and Harry’s eyes snapped up to look at the other. Those blue eyes held a hunger that Harry hadn’t seen before and he shivered slightly. Marvolo looked up from the book to meet his eyes and Harry stayed silent as he still saw that hungry gaze, yet now it was directed towards him and Harry stood there frozen. “Written by Salazar Slytherin himself.” Marvolo said softly, his voice a mere whisper, as if he was telling Harry a secret that no one else could know. 

“Where did you find this?” Harry asked just as softly, as he found his voice, even though he could still feel his heart beat and it didn’t seem to calm down. 

“It was slightly behind some other books in the bookshelf there.” Marvolo gestured behind him and Harry looked at the bookshelf, hardly believing this. 

Harry looked back at the small book. “Wow…” He muttered, still shocked by the book and Marvolo’s reactions to it. He was holding something that Salazar Slytherin had written, a wizard that lived centuries ago wrote this. He could understand why Marvolo was so happy about finding it and he smiled brightly at the other. “This is great, Marvolo.” 

Marvolo blinked a few times, before he too smiled and grabbed the small book out of Harry’s hand. Harry just handed it over again. “Thank you.” 

Harry stayed back as Marvolo paid for the book and afterwards they left and found a small restaurant where they could get something to drink. Harry took a small sip of his tea, while Marvolo was reading and looking at the book he had bought. 

Harry just silently observed the other; unaware that Marvolo knew he was being observed anyway. Harry saw how Marvolo’s eyes skimmed over the lines as he read them. “What is it about?” Harry questioned, as he hoped to get Marvolo’s attention on him. 

“It is kind of a journal. He wrote down some spells and some things concerning his wife and child.” Marvolo replied. “I never thought I would find something like this.” 

Harry smiled a bit as Marvolo still looked down at the book. He had kind of failed into getting Marvolo’s attention fully, but it was nice to see the wizard so immersed in something. But of course Marvolo was now the Heir of Slytherin and Harry frowned. It seemed strange to think of someone else than Tom Riddle as the Heir of Slytherin. 

Harry sighed softly and took another sip of his tea, as his eyes fell onto the pages and the lines that he could not read. Maybe if he still had his parseltongue ability he would be able to read it. Though he had never come across something that was written in parseltongue back in those days. 

Marvolo looked up when he heard Harry sigh and with a soft smile he closed the book and put it in his pocket after making it a bit smaller. Harry just smiled up at the other. “What were you thinking about?” Marvolo asked. 

“The past mostly.” Harry answered.

Marvolo nodded and sat back a bit as he also grabbed his cup and took a small sip. “You can’t change the past anymore, so what is there to dwell on?” Marvolo asked as he looked at Harry. 

“I don’t know.” Harry said with a small laugh. Harry kept quiet, he didn’t think he could actually tell Marvolo about his past ability to speak and understand the language of the snakes. He still had no idea if he could actually trust the other with so much information. Even though Marvolo had been nothing, but nice the past two weeks. “You’re right that we can’t change it and I guess my past made me who I am today.” 

Marvolo smiled a bit and nodded. “We all make mistakes.” Marvolo added. 

Harry grabbed his cup and wanted to agree with him, when his name was being yelled by what sounded like Ginny’s voice and he let the cup fall out of his hands. “Fuck.” Harry let out a small yell as the hot liquid fell over his hand. 

Marvolo reacted quickly and grabbed his hand and immediately Harry felt the hot liquid disappear and his hand became dry and the slightly scolding pain faded. Harry kept his eyes on Marvolo’s hand which still gently held his own, but then he pulled away quickly, yet he could still feel his heart beat everywhere in his body, as he felt his face grow hot.  
Harry glanced up at Ginny who was standing next to the table now and she glared down at him and Marvolo. Harry didn’t like it that she approached them and he narrowed his eyes a bit at her. Marvolo noticed the tension and kept quiet as his eyes focused on the two of them. 

“How can you be sitting here with to him? Just talking to him?” Ginny asked, though her voice was cold and hard. And she obviously had seen how Marvolo had healed his hand.

“Gin, he is not his father.” Harry said. “You can’t blame him for the things Voldemort did!” Other people inside the small restaurant also looked towards the place where the commotion was. And Harry really didn’t want an argument with her in a public place… 

“I know that! But how can you sit here and talk to him like he is your friend!? You don’t even know him!” Ginny argued as she pointed towards the other wizard. Marvolo simply raised one eyebrow at her statements and he wondered what Harry would say to that.

“That is exactly the point of this, Ginny. I am getting to know him!” Harry snapped as he stood up. “And we were having a pretty good conversation until you decide to interrupt us.” Ginny looked like she wanted to say something, but Harry beat her to it. “Leave Ginny, please…” The redhead seemed angered, as she turned around and walked out of the restaurant. 

Harry sat back down with a deep sigh, as he carded a hand through his already messy hair, aware that everyone was looking at him now. “Harry?” Marvolo’s voice sounded soft and Harry mentally winced at it as he closed his eyes for one second. “Are you alright?” 

Harry took a deep breath and looked up as he nodded. “I am sorry.” He muttered. “She shouldn’t treat you like that.” 

“It’s fine. I can’t exactly blame her.” Marvolo said with a soft smile and Harry looked at Marvolo’s face, yet he could understand why Ginny felt so messed up. Harry could also see Tom Riddle in Marvolo and inwardly he sighed. 

Harry stared for a while longer at the other wizard and Marvolo chuckled softly, bringing Harry out of his thoughts. “You could take a picture, it would last longer.” Marvolo said softly.

Harry cursed inwardly as he felt his face heat up even more all of a sudden, yet he let out a nervous laugh. “Maybe another time.” He whispered, making Marvolo smile at him. Harry realised that Marvolo was kind of breaking the tension that had built up after Ginny’s words and he felt grateful for it. 

“Fine with me.” Marvolo replied, as he shrugged, still smiling at Harry. “I might even pose, but only for you.” Harry blinked a few times. He had not a lot of time to actually understand a lot of things considering relationships and he had a few awful ones behind him. 

But he knew one thing for sure. Marvolo was flirting with him and Harry had no idea what to do with it. He just laughed a bit; it felt a bit awkward that Marvolo was flirting with him. Despite that Harry knew he liked boys and girls and he had a crush on Tom Riddle, it felt still a bit strange to have someone actually flirting with him like this… 

And Harry hated to admit it, but he still believed that Tom Riddle had been handsome. Harry just hated how much Marvolo resembled Tom, because he didn’t understand the feelings he had when he was close to Marvolo...

“Do you want to go somewhere else?” Harry asked softly, hoping to get the conversation back in control and away from anything that could be consider flirting. He could think about this all later. 

Marvolo shrugged. “I think I have had enough for one day, so maybe I will just head back to the manor.” 

Harry just nodded. “Agreed.” He said, while he found that he had kind of enjoyed himself together with Marvolo. Somehow that was a strange thought… Harry found he didn’t exactly mind the other’s presence as much as he thought he would. Marvolo’s presence was rather calm and Harry hadn’t really felt anxious anymore. 

“You can come with me if you want to?” Marvolo asked and Harry stared at the other for a few seconds. 

“Maybe some other time.” Harry replied. He didn’t kind of want to let Marvolo down, but he knew he had enough on his mind right now. So it was best if he sorted it all out, especially with Ginny. 

Marvolo smiled a bit, though Harry noticed it looked kind of sad and he was confused as to why. “I hope I didn’t get you in any problems with your girlfriend…” Marvolo said softly. Harry had hoped the other would forget about it, but of course he hadn’t. 

“It will be fine.” Harry said as he stood up and wanted to grab some money, but Marvolo extended his hand and grabbed his wrist gently. 

“My treat. You can pay next time if you want.” Marvolo said. Harry just gave a nod as Marvolo pulled his hand back and went to pay for their drinks. Harry’s hand unconsciously went to his wrist, just like when Marvolo had touched his hand it felt warm. 

Harry closed his eyes and sighed. He was screwed…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small preview next chapter:  
> Harry smiled a bit as he saw the snake coil around Marvolo’s wrist as the wizard pulled his hand out of the terrarium. Marvolo carefully looked up towards him and when he saw Harry smile, his lips curved upwards as well. “I named her Emerald.” Marvolo said. 
> 
> Harry opened his mouth slightly, wondering why Marvolo would name the snake after a gemstone. “Emerald?” Harry questioned and Marvolo just smiled. 
> 
> As Marvolo walked towards the counter he stopped in front of Harry and whispered. “Emerald… for your eyes.” Harry stood there frozen, looking into Marvolo’s eyes and he inwardly cursed when he blushed. Marvolo’s lips turned upwards and he walked past Harry. Harry sighed and then let out a genuine laugh as he followed Marvolo. He could not believe that Marvolo had named the snake after the colour of his eyes, but somehow it made him feel happy.


	4. A Pet Snake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Marvolo meet up a second time and Marvolo buys a snake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, here is the next chapter :).
> 
> I am a bite late with my update, I had hoped I would be able to update last Friday, but stuff happened and basically real life got in the way T.T. Sorry about that! And because I was not completely satisfied with how this chapter went. 
> 
> Anyway hope you all enjoy :)!  
> All mistakes are still my own!
> 
> And cya next update ^-^!

### Chapter 3: A Pet Snake 

**Journal entry 3: - 26 June 1995 -**

I have returned… after years of being lost and a mere ghost, even less than a ghost and possessing animals and Quirrell I have finally a body of my own again. My horcruxes have fulfilled their purpose. I now know they work.  
Yet Harry Potter should have died, the boy should not have grown up to be The-Boy-Who-Lived. He should not have escaped me 3 times… Priori Incantatem saved him when I had him in my grasp on the graveyard.  
The killing curse once again didn’t work, but I will not fail. I will find out the rest of the prophecy and I will destroy Harry Potter.

**Journal entry 4: - 20 June 1996: -**

It can’t be. It simply can’t be. That foolish boy once again thwarted me! I had him, I had him exactly where I wanted him and still he escaped. He fell for my trap, he believed that vision I send him through the connection between us. Yet he escaped… Albus will pay for protecting him, for stepping in.  
And the prophecy… gone, destroyed. The content unknown… All because of Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore! I will destroy them both, I will make them suffer and even if they would beg for mercy or death I will not grant them it.  
The only positive side is Sirius’s Black’s death. How devastating Harry looked, how utterly defeated he seemed. His mind was so close to breaking, so close. I had almost torn his mind apart, but his… love pained me. His love for his friends and even his dead godfather. He said to me that I do not know love or friendship and that he pities me. So weak and pathetic he is, yet… how was he able to overthrow my possession? 

##### 26 May 2000:

Harry wasn’t at all surprised when 3 days after Marvolo and he had visited Diagon Alley that the Daily Prophet headlines were all about them and their meeting. 

Harry had even cursed when there was a picture of Marvolo holding his hand and the rumours of a secret affaire(and him being gay) started, especially since another picture showed Ginny walking away angrily. They were already speculating about it all and Harry just wished the ground would shallow him up, so that he wouldn’t have to face this all. 

To make matters worse Ginny had left the house and ended their relationship. She was now once again living in the rebuild Burrow and of course the whole Weasley family seemed to avoid him, even including Ron….

His best friend had actually screamed at him that he had hurt his little sister and if he wanted to have a fucking cock in his arse he should just go ahead and ask Marvolo for it. Ron’s words had hit in pretty hard and Harry took a sip of his coffee as he glared down at the Daily Prophet and the pictures on the front page. 

Leaving Britain didn’t sound so bad right now, go somewhere where no one knew him… Harry looked up when he heard the floo and with a sigh he got up and walked over to the living room. He immediately saw Hermione’s face and he smiled a bit. “Harry, can I come through?” She asked and Harry just nodded, as he stepped backwards. A few seconds later Hermione stepped out of the fireplace and dusted off her clothes a bit. 

When she looked at him, Harry felt like she was looking into his very soul and he gritted his teeth. She frowned. “Are you alright?” She asked softly. 

“Fine.” He muttered. Hermione smiled a bit sadly as she moved forward and embraced him. 

“I think we all have it difficult right now, but I am guessing you prefer that you were somewhere else entirely.” Hermione whispered and Harry carefully wrapped his arms around her. 

“Yeah…” He answered honestly. “Anywhere but here I suppose.” 

Hermione pulled back and looked at him again. “Harry, why did you choose to go with him, knowing that Ginny would not like it?” 

Harry shook his head and pulled away from Hermione, as he walked towards the kitchen, he could hear her following him anyway. “I know everyone will think I am crazy for even speaking to him.” Harry muttered as he moved towards the stove and looked over his shoulder. “Tea?” He asked. Hermione gave a brief nod, as she sat down at the kitchen table. 

“I think they are right. Everyone is still suspicious of Marvolo, Harry. And can you truly blame them? His father destroyed many lives.” Hermione said softly. 

“He destroyed mine as well, ‘Mione.” Harry reminded her. As he put on the water he turned and looked at his friend. “I lost many things as well during the war. And I can’t help but believe that Marvolo has suffered at his hands as well.” Harry said with a slight frown. “I mean could you imagine, living as Voldemort’s son? Being kept a secret and being isolated..?” 

Harry saw Hermione looked sad at those words. “I can’t fully understand those feelings Harry, since I never felt anything like that... But I guess… I am just saying that you should be careful. We don’t know much about him yet, Harry.” 

“I know…” Harry whispered. They truly didn’t know that much about the other, but Marvolo had said there is not much to know about him. He was home-schooled by his caretakers, the only people he saw quite often, furthermore he had read a lot and that is why he was quite clever. During the years that Voldemort had died, Marvolo said he would often sneak out of the mansion and actually wandered through different places. 

Those years had been the best of his life, until Voldemort had returned when Marvolo was 19. Harry had not dared to ask questions about it. But he could guess how Voldemort must have reacted to his son, who was now older and wiser instead of being a small boy. 

Harry glanced up when he heard a noise by the window behind him. He opened the window and the brown owl flew right in. Harry recognized it as Marvolo’s owl. Hermione stood up and poured them the tea, while Harry silently opened the letter. “It is from him, isn’t it?” Hermione asked softly, while she turned around and placed two cups on the table. 

Harry nodded and placed the letter on the counter, as he sat down again. “He wrote to me, that he also read the newspapers and he apologized if he really messed things up with my girlfriend.” 

Hermione nodded as she looked down at her tea. “You’re still going to meet up with him, despite the rumours.” 

“‘Mione, there is nothing between Marvolo and me.” Harry said, though he felt uneasy that Hermione would talk about that. 

Hermione carefully looked up and Harry stayed silent, eventually he took a sip of his tea, but it was still too hot. So with a small sigh he sat the cup back down. “We are just worried about you…” Hermione whispered softly. “I don’t mind if you would say you are gay, but.” Harry opened his mouth but Hermione narrowed her eyes. “But at least make sure you are safe.” She finished, before he could interrupt her.

Harry shut his mouth as he glared down at his tea. “I am not gay….” He muttered. 

“You’re not straight either…” Hermione muttered back and both of them became silent as Harry inwardly cursed that Hermione had been able to read him that well. “You have had a crush on the half-blood prince before, even knowing it was a male.”

Harry winced and looked up at her, hating that she even started talking about Snape right now. But she paid him no mind as she continued. “And from what I knew of Tom Riddle, he was handsome and charming, just like Marvolo.” Hermione said. 

The rest of the words were left unsaid and Harry looked down, as he tightened his grip around his warm cup of tea. Hoping that some warmth would seep through his bones, so that he wouldn’t feel this cold and awful anymore. 

“Harry. I hope you won’t let his charms actually blind you… and considering that Ginny is not on speaking terms with you right now.” Hermione sighed. “Well, you can easily fall in love with someone else I guess.” 

“I will be careful, ‘Mione.” Harry whispered as he looked up to her. After they talked some more about less trivial things, Hermione left and Harry finally grabbed some paper and a quill as he wrote a reply to Marvolo. 

> ‘Hello Marvolo,
> 
> Yes, I have read the newspapers as well. Don’t worry, everything will be fine.  
>  And no, we can still meet up. Maybe next time, we can use glamour’s however?
> 
> My friends are also worried about me, considering your sudden appearance. But no matter what I tell them, they just won’t listen. I am sorry for this all. I can only imagine how difficult it is for you.
> 
> Harry’

Harry reread the letter and wondered if he should just erase the last part, but he kept it in, as he give the brown owl a small treat and his reply. 

Opening the window he watched as he saw how the animal flew off. He could understand his friends for being worried, but Marvolo had seemed nice, not at all like he was planning anything awful. 

Even though Harry knew damn well, how clever Tom Riddle was. He kept telling himself that Marvolo was not Tom Riddle. Tom Riddle was gone, Harry had seen him die. There was simply no way that Marvolo would follow his father’s footsteps. Marvolo seemed to hate Voldemort as well, so there must be something that happened. 

And Harry wanted to know, he wanted to know what exactly happened to Marvolo and what Voldemort could have done to his own son. 

##### 3 June 2000:

It was just a few days later that Harry and Marvolo decided to make a second visit to Diagon Alley together. Despite Hermione’s warnings he still agreed to meet Marvolo. And it was a Saturday and he had nothing to do anyway…. 

He had been reading a lot about becoming an auror and soon he would get into auror training. He had wanted to take a few years off after the war had ended and Kingsley had given it to him. Harry had been grateful, but he knew he needed to pick his life up one way or another. Even though he didn’t really want to become an auror he felt like he had no direction in his life whatsoever. He just kind of went with the flow… 

Harry grabbed his hood and actually pulled it over himself; he had no wish to apparate there and immediately be recognized. So he covered his head as best as he could and then apparated to Diagon Alley. As he arrived he stepped away from the apparition point and waited, hoping that he would spot Marvolo first. 

As he stood there waiting, he could hear some people behind him and Harry carefully glanced over his shoulder, seeing Marvolo standing there, speaking to some people. Harry didn’t move as he eyed how Marvolo smiled and one of the girls actually smiled back and batted her eyelashes. 

Harry frowned at the blatant flirting and he could see how charming Marvolo acted towards the girl. Something inside him felt angered and it took Harry a few seconds before he realised it was jealousy that he was feeling. With a slight frown he looked away from the scene and stared at the ground, not hearing or seeing the person approaching him. 

“Harry?” A soft familiar voice whispered and Harry carefully looked up, seeing Marvolo standing there. He smiled at the other and greeted him back, even though Harry knew it was forced. He had no idea what just came over him. Had Marvolo only been teasing him last time? Hell, he didn’t even know if Marvolo was gay, straight or maybe even bi-sexual like himself. He shouldn’t get his hopes up. 

“I already thought it was you. But you know you will only raise more suspicion this way.” Marvolo warned him, as those blue eyes watched him, before looking around. “They will be wondering who I am speaking to… Since I am almost as famous as you nowadays.” 

Harry snorted. “Let them. They will draw their own fucking conclusions before this day is over, anyway.” 

Marvolo chuckled. “Indeed. Shall we go then?” Harry nodded and silently they walked next to each other and Harry had so many questions he wanted to ask the other, but he wondered if Marvolo would even answer them… or maybe Marvolo would get angry at him for being so curious about him. 

“Do you mind if we also go to Knockturn Alley?” Marvolo asked, as he glanced sideways to Harry. 

Harry tensed and looked at the other. “I can’t say I have very positive experiences there…” Harry muttered carefully. His first trip there had certainly been awful enough, since he had only been 12 years. 

“Don’t worry. I won’t let anyone hurt you.” Marvolo said with a confident smile and in that moment Harry could clearly see Tom Riddle in the other again and he carefully nodded. “One second.” Marvolo said as he stopped in the alleyway and Harry stopped as well as he eyed the other. 

Harry took a step backwards as Marvolo raised his wand towards him; with wide eyes he immediately drew his own wand from his pocket and pointed it back at Marvolo. Marvolo frowned and Harry could see hurt flashing through those blue eyes. “I will not hurt you. I will only change your appearance, so you can get the hood off your face.” Marvolo said. 

Harry took a deep breath and saw that Marvolo lowered his wand slightly. Carefully and still watching the other Harry did the same. “Sorry… kind of reflex.” Harry apologized as he realised he acted too rashly. 

“Don’t worry about it.” Marvolo replied. “I should have warned you beforehand. Can I?” Marvolo asked this time and Harry nodded, trusting Marvolo to only change his appearance slightly. Harry felt the magic flow over him as Marvolo whispered the incantation and Harry could not hear it that well, but it sounded like parseltongue. 

“You’re safe now. You can even remove your glasses if you want.” Tom said and Harry removed his hood and after looking at the other also removed his glasses. His eyes widened as he saw clearly without his glasses. 

“Wow…” Harry whispered. Harry looked back up. “How do I look?” He asked. 

Marvolo’s eyes trailed over him and then the other shrugged. “Not my type.” Marvolo replied with a small grin. 

Harry froze, but then he laughed softly. “Do I dare to ask what your type is?” Harry wondered if he wanted to know. Maybe Marvolo would describe one of those woman’s who he had been talking with. 

“Honeslty I care more for someone’s personality than I care for their appearance.” Marvolo replied with a soft smile. 

Harry just nodded. “Guess you are right. Personality is far more important than appearances.” Harry said. “Shall we go then?” Harry asked as he glanced towards the road which led to Knockturn Alley. Still Harry realised how Marvolo had kind of evaded his question and he wondered what Marvolo actually sought in a partner or wife… Most likely wife. Harry inwardly sighed; he knew he shouldn’t get his hopes up. Besides that why was he even thinking like this? He just got out of a relationship with Ginny…

Marvolo nodded and side by side they walked through the damp alleyways. Harry had pocketed his glasses, so he wouldn’t lost them, but it sure felt strange seeing this clear without feeling anything on top of his nose. And his mind travelled back to Ginny and Hermione’s conversation. Hermione had practically warned him about this… About falling in love with the other, but maybe it was already too late?

“Where do you need to go?” Harry asked as he tried to forget all the things running through his mind and more desperate to leave Knockturn Alley as well. 

“Only to Borgin and Burkes, afterwards we can go back to Diagon Alley.” Marvolo said. “Relax.” Marvolo said as he placed a hand on top of Harry’s shoulder. 

Harry tensed for one second before he gave a small nod as he tried to relax. He simply hated this place… Marvolo kept his hand on his shoulder and Harry stared sideways towards the other. Marvolo meet his eyes and raised an eyebrow. But then he did pull his hand back, as if sensing Harry’s unease. 

Harry felt the loss immediately, but he tried to ignore it. “Can I ask you something?” Harry started and Marvolo nodded. “Voldemort… what was it like being his son? I mean, I know how he was, but I just wondered if he actually hurt you as well?” Harry rambled and inwardly he cursed. He should have just let it rest and not even bring it up. 

Marvolo sighed softly as they turned around a corner. “I wasn’t in the manor when he returned. I came back one month later, because one of the caretakers actually found me. I already knew he was back… but I was older then. I had read about what he had done. All his awful deeds, so you could imagine I wasn’t happy to return home.” 

Harry’s eyes turned sad as he heard Marvolo tell about it all. He was actually surprised that the other was telling him this. “That was the first time I knew what the Cruciatus curse felt like…” Marvolo sighed and Harry saw that Marvolo looked angry. 

Harry noticed they reached the store and he looked over to Marvolo. “I am sorry for asking… but know that if you are willing to talk I will listen.” Harry said softly. “I know what he was like as well… maybe better than all the others out there.” 

Marvolo nodded and smiled sadly. “Thank you, Harry. I am glad that you accepted to be friends.” 

Harry gave a brief nod, as Marvolo opened the door and they walked in. Harry looked around and saw all those darker objects. He also saw a beautiful necklace, but he knew it was most likely cursed, otherwise it wouldn’t be here. 

Harry pulled his cloak tighter around him as he saw how Marvolo was speaking with the owner. It was not Borgin anymore, not that it surprised Harry after the vanishing cabinet had been used from here. 

Harry just walked around the store, careful not to touch anything, as he caught part of the conversation that Marvolo was having. “-… You can make it into a bonding ring?” Harry looked up at those words. Marvolo was planning to bond with someone? 

Harry walked and looked away; it was none of his business anyway. Marvolo could do what he wanted. And honestly despite many witches not trusting him yet, they were throwing themselves at his feet at the same time. Every witch out there wanted to be the husband of Marvolo Slytherin, only because of his name. Well all those that weren’t scared of Voldemort’s son that was. 

Harry glanced up when he heard footsteps. “Finished?” He asked softly, hoping that Marvolo would not see his darkening mood. 

“Yes.” Marvolo replied and Harry inwardly cringed when Marvolo stared at him for a while longer. “Something wrong, Harry?” 

Harry shook his head. “No, it’s nothing. I just want to get out of this place.” 

Marvolo smiled. “I am sorry. We can go now.” Marvolo said as he walked up to the door and opened it for Harry. 

Harry nodded, as he walked past him and Marvolo soon walked next to him as they went back to Diagon Alley. “You must have had some terrible experiences in there?” 

Harry snorted. “Kind of. I used the floo for the first time when I was 12 and I actually ended up in Borgin and Burkes.” Harry looked at Marvolo. “For someone new to the Wizarding World, it was one hell of a trip.” 

Marvolo chuckled. “I can imagine, but you came out intact.” 

Harry just shook his head with a small smile. “I have seen worse throughout the years…” 

“True…” Marvolo whispered as they walked back into the streets that Harry at least recognized and instantly he felt a bit more at ease, though his mind kept bugging him on why Marvolo would want a bonding ring.

“You know what I was thinking about?” Marvolo asked him and actually brought him out of his thoughts. Harry looked at the other, briefly wondering what Marvolo had been thinking about. Maybe the bonding? “I was thinking of getting a snake.” 

Harry tensed, his mind immediately going to Nagini and Marvolo noticed it. “Harry…” Marvolo said softly, but Harry could hear the hurt in the other’s voice. They stopped and Harry looked at Marvolo, reminding himself that Marvolo was not the same as Voldemort. 

“Sorry…” Harry whispered as he looked down with a sigh. “Got some bad experiences with snakes is all.” 

Marvolo smiled softly. “I am a parselmouth, so no worries. I will make sure it won’t harm anyone. You know I am not like him.” 

Harry nodded as he looked back up. “Yes, I know.” Harry replied, but as he looked at the other he could still imagine Tom Riddle standing there. Marvolo smiled, Harry returned it carefully with one of his own. 

“Let’s go to the pet shop today then.” Marvolo said. “Maybe you could also choose an animal? You don’t have one, right?” Marvolo asked. Harry gritted his teeth at the reminder of Hedwig. 

Harry shook his head sadly. “No… I don’t want to replace Hedwig.” Harry whispered. 

Marvolo looked slightly confused. “Your previous pet?” He asked and Harry nodded. “What happened?” 

“Killed… she protected me from Voldemort’s killing curse.” Harry replied stiffly.

“I am sorry. I shouldn’t have brought it up.” Marvolo said softly. Harry could see understanding in Marvolo’s eyes and he felt grateful that the other wizard would not push him.

“Its fine… shall we go then?” Harry asked, as he gestured towards the more crowded street and the direction of said pet shop. 

Marvolo nodded and silently they walked towards the pet shop, Harry was aware that people were staring, but he knew that they were all looking at Marvolo, not at him and though it felt weird, it also gave him some kind of freedom he hadn’t felt before. To be just an unknown person in the street, instead of the famous Harry Potter. 

As they walked into the pet shop a female shopkeeper came towards them, asking with a polite smile. “Hello, can I help you?” 

Harry saw Marvolo smile at her. “Yes, I am actually looking for a snake.” He replied and she gestured them towards the back of the shop, where all kinds of reptiles were being held. Harry stayed quiet as he watched Marvolo look at the snakes that they had. 

The shopkeeper glanced towards Harry and a shy smile appeared on her face. Harry just smiled back at her, yet he felt he had no real interest in her, so his eyes trailed back towards Marvolo, who stopped in front of one of the terrariums. 

Harry tensed as he heard strange hisses coming from Marvolo and he frowned slightly. He had not heard parseltongue since he lost the ability to speak it…. this was how it sounded for normal people? Harry saw the snake rear his head back up and from the corner of his eyes he saw the shopkeeper shifted, she clearly felt uncomfortable. 

Harry’s eyes turned sad at that. He knew how everyone viewed parseltongue. He had been treated with disdain in his second year, just for having the ability. An ability only dark wizards had and of course Salazar Slytherin himself. Harry glanced back towards Marvolo as he heard more hisses. 

In a way people would always fear the unknown. Just like Voldemort feared death, just like most people fear parseltongue, simply because they do not understand it. Yet Harry had never seen it as a curse as most people would have seen it. 

Somehow it had been a gift… to be able to speak to an animal and to be able to understand them. Harry only felt that kind of connection with Hedwig, yet he was unable to truly speak to her, but at the same time Harry felt like they had truly understood each other nonetheless. 

Harry closed his eyes at the reminder of his dear owl and tried to push those awful memories away. He opened his eyes again and watched as Marvolo stopped hissing and straightened. “I would like this one please.” Marvolo said as he looked over to the shopkeeper, who was now rather pale. 

Wordlessly she just nodded and opened the cage. “Y… you can get it out yourself right…” She stammered as she stepped back immediately and walked to the counter, waiting for the payment. Harry noticed that Marvolo’s eyes turned darker and Harry kept silent as Marvolo put his hand in the cage and hissed something to the small snake. 

Harry smiled a bit as he saw the snake coil around Marvolo’s wrist as the wizard pulled his hand out of the terrarium. Marvolo carefully looked up towards him and when he saw Harry smile, his lips curved upwards as well. Yet his smile didn’t reach Marvolo’s eyes. “I named her Emerald.” Marvolo said. 

Harry opened his mouth slightly, wondering why Marvolo would name the snake after a gemstone or colour... “Emerald?” Harry questioned and Marvolo nodded, the smile widening a bit. 

As Marvolo walked towards the counter he stopped in front of Harry and whispered. “Emerald… for your eyes.” Harry stood there frozen, looking into Marvolo’s eyes and he inwardly cursed when he blushed. Marvolo’s lips turned upwards and he walked past Harry. Harry sighed and then let out a genuine laugh as he followed Marvolo. He could not believe that Marvolo had named the snake after the colour of his eyes, but somehow it made him feel happy. 

It was something so simply, yet Harry could feel the happiness simply radiating from him and Marvolo must have felt it as well as he stopped and looked at Harry, a charming smile on his face.  
And it also made him question why Marvolo would actually do something like that…

Though right at that moment Harry felt that he didn’t mind what the wizarding world would say about the two of them, what anyone else would say. He liked Marvolo even though he had only known him for a short period of time Harry felt like Marvolo actually understood him and Marvolo had told him things about his past as well, a clear sign the other wizard trusted him with that information. 

In a way he felt at ease with the other, even though in the beginning he had felt anxious, through all the letters and the two meetings Harry felt more at ease. Maybe because in a way they were so alike… Harry thought back on Tom Riddle and how alike they had been as well. It was kind of strange that his son was also like them… 

Harry saw that Marvolo stayed polite and nice even though he could see how cold the shopkeeper now was helping him. As they walked out of the shop Harry glanced sideways towards Marvolo. The other wizard’s eyes were still cold and full of what Harry assumed to be anger and inwardly he sighed. He knew how difficult it had been for Marvolo. 

Yet even through it all Marvolo had pushed through and was slowly working his way into the ministry. Even now there were still those who didn’t trust him fully, but Harry knew that Marvolo was trying his hardest and to actually see how someone treated the wizard so wrongly because of his ability. It actually angered Harry as well and Harry never wanted to see Marvolo like this again.

Harry inwardly sighed, as he spoke up when they walked through the street to the apparition point. “I feel honoured that you would name your snake after my eye colour.” Harry said as he looked straight ahead, not looking at Marvolo. 

But when he heard Marvolo chuckle his lips turned upwards, knowing he succeeded in getting Marvolo out of his bad mood. “You should feel honoured. It is not like I do something like that every day. I would even say I might only do it once in a lifetime.” Marvolo said. 

Harry shook his head as he let out a soft laugh as they reached the apparition point. “My house?” Harry asked. Even though he had no idea what made him invite Marvolo to his house. Last time Marvolo had offered up his house and Harry had declined, so he shouldn’t be surprised if Marvolo would say no. 

“Alright.” Marvolo said with a smile.


	5. The Accidental Horcrux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marvolo and Harry’s meeting continues inside Potter Manor. It is there that Harry lets some information slip and Marvolo finds out about the accidental horcrux.  
> As Harry meets up with Kingsley, he learns of Marvolo’s plans and ideas and decides to help Marvolo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, here is the next chapter ^-^! 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy :)!  
> And all mistakes are still my own! 
> 
> Cya next update ^-^!

### Chapter 4: The Accidental Horcrux

**Journal entry 5 – 28 July 1995 - :**

I am making him suffer. Harry Potter… through the connection I am making him relive the death of his godfather, Sirius Black. I know it hurts him; his so-called love is hurting him. I know he cries himself to sleep, I know he feels guilty for falling into my trap. I know he blames himself for the death of his precious godfather.  
Love…. It is a weakness indeed. And it will destroy the boy. I will hurt all those he cares for; I will torture and kill them all in front of his eyes. See the light in those emerald eyes fade as he realises he truly has lost everything. As he will lose everyone he cares for. See if that love will still save him then.

**Journal entry 6 - 2 July 1997 - :**

Albus Dumbledore is dead. The old fool finally died, Severus dealt the final blow. I ordered Draco Malfoy to kill him, but Severus stepped up. It does not matter; it shows that even now Severus is loyal to me. Every the loyal servant even after all those years. And now Hogwarts is finally mine and the rest will soon follow.

##### 3 June 2000:

What in Merlin’s name had possessed him to invite Marvolo to his house? Harry still had no idea as he had apparated them both to the Potter manor and they walked inside after making sure that Marvolo could cross the wards. 

A voice inside his mind was practically scolding him and it sounded quite like Hermione… Or maybe even Ginny… 

“Are you alright?” Marvolo asked and Harry looked towards the other. Marvolo frowned slightly, seeing how uncomfortable he was. “Maybe I should just go home…” Marvolo said softly. 

“No!” Harry said, before Marvolo could leave. “It’s just….” Harry’s voice trailed off as he looked at the other. How could he possibly say what was going on inside his mind? 

“Harry, if you are uncomfortable with me being here… I think it would be best if I just left.” Marvolo said and Harry could hear the underlying tone in Marvolo’s voice, the accusation. 

Harry gathered his courage and looked straight into those blue eyes. “I am not uncomfortable.” Harry could see Marvolo’s eyes narrowing and Marvolo clearly didn’t believe him. Harry gritted his teeth and looked down at the floor in front of him. “I want you to stay…” Harry muttered, not knowing whether Marvolo would be able to hear him. 

“Thank you…” Marvolo whispered and Harry glanced up seeing the other standing closer to him than before and Harry smiled softly. 

As they walked into the kitchen Harry walked over to the counter. “Want something to drink?” He asked as he saw Marvolo look at the books on the table. He had no idea why he was feeling this tense all of a sudden and tried to ignore it. 

“Just water is fine.” Marvolo replied as he picked a book up and looked at the others. “You are training to become an auror?” Marvolo asked.

“Yes.” Harry replied as he filled a glass of water. “Soon I will go into the full auror training. I actually took 2 years off… My friend is already in training and he said to me that it is pretty intense.” 

Harry turned around as he heard Marvolo hiss and he saw how the snake moved on the table, but stayed close to the other wizard. Marvolo looked up. “I think becoming an auror isn’t an easy task indeed. But considering how strong you are, I have no doubt you will make it.” 

Harry snorted as he sat down and pushed the glass towards Marvolo. “Maybe only because of my name I will already be accepted without even going through the full training.” 

Marvolo nodded as he stared down at Emerald who was slithering around the books. “It’s a pretty great job to actually catch dark wizards and witches and keep the world safe.”  
Harry stayed silent as he watched the small green snake move around. “Are you sure that this is what you want?” Marvolo questioned, making Harry look up. 

Harry clenched and unclenched his fingers as he debated on telling Marvolo the truth. “I don’t know…” He eventually whispered. And that wasn’t even a lie; he truly didn’t know what he wanted to do. “What about you? You are trying to work in the ministry right?” Harry asked. 

Marvolo nodded. “It is difficult…” Marvolo admitted with a slight frown. “I know I cannot blame any of them for not trusting me, but in truth I have done nothing wrong. They are accusing me of things my father did, they look up or down upon me for my name.” Marvolo sighed. “But I guess you know how that feels right?” 

Harry just silently nodded. He knew how that felt like. “It looked like those girls you were speaking with in Diagon Alley actually were interested in you.” Harry said, hoping that Marvolo would not get angry at him for speaking about that. 

Marvolo chuckled. “They were. They just wanted me for my fame and name, same as everybody else I met. It is either those that want to get to marry you or those that fear you and stay away from you.” Marvolo shook his head slowly. “Well you don’t have the problem about your fans staying away from you, but you aren’t even single.” 

Harry stiffened. He had not told Marvolo about Ginny and him breaking up. “Actually…” Harry started. “Ginny left a few days ago and broke up with me. I am actually quite surprised that it is not yet known throughout the wizarding world.” 

“Oh really?” Marvolo asked shocked. “I am sorry… It is not because of me, is it?” Marvolo asked.  
Harry shrugged and Marvolo sighed as he moved forward and placed a hand on top of Harry’s. 

Harry stiffened and he carefully looked up. “I truly am sorry.” Marvolo whispered as he looked deep into Harry’s eyes. 

Harry tried to calm down his body as he looked at Marvolo seeing the guilty expression the other had. Marvolo truly seemed to be sorry and Harry shrugged again, ignoring how warm Marvolo’s hand felt atop of his own. 

“It’s alright.” Harry muttered, hoping that his voice sounded normal and Harry didn’t know whether to be glad or disappointed when Marvolo pulled his hand back and took a sip of his water. “I think maybe in the end it wouldn’t have worked out between us anyway.” Harry admitted softly. 

Marvolo put his glass down and glanced at the snake for one second. “Why not?” Marvolo asked as he made eye contact with Harry again. 

Harry sighed and leaned back, but kept his hands on the table, he stared at the small snake. “I guess Ginny and I are just too different, she is a sweet girl, but in a way she hasn’t seen the things I have and it’s like she cannot understand what I feel. I never really talked to her about what truly went on in my mind. Because I felt like she wouldn’t understand. And besides that I care more for her like she is my little sister.” Harry muttered softly. 

“I see. I guess it is difficult if you can’t truly talk to your girlfriend about what bothers you. And if you also feel like you don’t truly love her.” Marvolo said. Harry heard the hate in Marvolo’s voice when he said the word ‘love’, but Harry chose to ignore it. He knew damn well that Tom Riddle didn’t know love, so he couldn’t blame Marvolo for not being able to understand such’s emotions either. 

Harry shrugged. “I just kind of ended up together with her after the war, but it all happened so fast. And I think everyone expected us to get together again.” 

“And you just went with it.” Marvolo finished softly. Harry gave a brief nod as he still stared at the snake. 

“I just lost my way I suppose.” Harry muttered with a frown. “I mean… your father had a lot of influence on my whole life.” 

“I know…” Marvolo said softly, making Harry look up at him again. “But he is gone now.” 

Harry nodded and both got silent as Harry got lost in his thoughts and Marvolo softly hissed towards the snake. Harry smiled a bit as he saw the snake reacting to Marvolo’s words. “Are you scared of her?” Marvolo asked and Harry glanced up at the wizard for one second, before looking down at the snake again.

“No, she is kind of cute. Still so small.” Harry said with a small smile. Marvolo hissed something and Harry’s eyes widened as Emerald turned around slowly and slithered towards him. He felt the forked tongue moving against his hand as the small animal moved over his hand. Those small eyes seeming to look at him. 

Harry’s smile widened as he carefully raised his hand and looked at the small snake now wrapped around his hand. “Hello there, Emerald.” If the snake actually replied Harry couldn’t hear it and he sighed. 

“What’s wrong?” Marvolo asked seeing Harry’s darkening mood.

Harry moved his hand down, but Emerald kept herself wrapped around his wrist and he could feel her cold scales moving slowly over his skin. 

Once again he wondered if he could tell Marvolo more about himself. Marvolo had never once asked more about him that he seemed to be willing to tell. Harry looked at the other and Marvolo seemed slightly confused by Harry’s silence. 

“Harry?” Marvolo whispered and Harry could see that Marvolo wanted to ask more, but the other wizard closed his mouth again, waiting patiently for him to talk. 

“I am fine… just thinking.” Harry whispered as he looked down at Emerald again. “You see… I don’t know if you or Voldemort knew, but in the past I was capable of speaking and understanding parseltongue.” When Marvolo didn’t reply Harry looked up and saw the other wizard looking at him. Harry couldn’t look away as he saw Marvolo’s blue eyes watch him so intensely. It left him breathless. “I lost the ability…” Harry murmured as he watched Marvolo’s reaction carefully, seeing those blue eyes widen slightly. 

Afterwards Marvolo seemed to be thinking. “I don’t recall my father ever saying something like that…” Marvolo said softly, as if he was trying to fit all the pieces together. “And I didn’t know. How come you lost the ability? It’s something that is passed down through the line of Slytherin himself…” Marvolo frowned, keeping his eyes on Harry all the time. 

Harry shrugged and looked back at Emerald, wondering if he could tell Marvolo the complete truth. Yet something inside him stopped him from pouring his whole heart out. “I lost it during the last battle. I don’t know why or how.” Harry knew it was because of the horcrux inside of him, but he wasn’t willing to admit that he had been the accidental horcrux. 

“You lost it when Voldemort died?” Marvolo questioned and Harry just nodded, still not looking up at the other. Therefore he didn’t see Marvolo’s eyes flash red at the information he got. “My father said that he could look into your mind, like a kind of connection between the two of you.” 

Harry carefully looked up, wondering if Marvolo was clever enough to put everything together and Marvolo’s next words chilled Harry to the bone as he knew he should have kept his mouth shut. No one else except Hermione and Ron knew about this. “You were the 7th horcrux. You were the accidental horcrux he created…” Marvolo whispered. Harry had clearly underestimated Marvolo’s ability to put all the pieces together.

And Harry felt uneasy as he saw those blue eyes watch him with a kind of hunger that hadn’t been there before. Harry didn’t dare to move as those eyes looked at him or more like right through him. At that moment Harry felt like he was in the room together with Tom Riddle, since that look in those eyes reminded him of the look that the diary horcrux had given him years ago. 

Harry should deny it. He opened his mouth, but Marvolo’s lips turned upwards in a small smile or was it a grin? “Don’t deny it, Harry. You can’t fool me.” Marvolo whispered so softly and Harry closed his mouth. 

It felt like he was trapped and Harry wondered the exact moment he actually got trapped. But he knew no matter what he said at this point, it would make no difference. He could deny it, but he knew for certain that Marvolo would not believe him. If he did say yes however, he would have a lot of explaining to do. 

Marvolo leaned forward and Harry stiffened even more, as Marvolo gently wrapped his fingers around Harry’s wrists, while Emerald moved slightly up Harry’s arm, out of the way. Harry was aware that Marvolo would most likely be able to feel his heartbeat, which seemed to beating out of his chest. “That connection between Voldemort and you… it was because of the horcrux. His shattered soul latched onto you. When he tried to kill you, his soul split creating the accidental horcrux you spoke about.” 

Harry still didn’t know what to say or do, he had a feeling he should at least pull his hand back, but as Marvolo’s eyes glanced down at their hands the grip tightened briefly, a silent warning. “Tell me the truth… I want to know the truth.” Marvolo said, his eyes gleaming and Harry couldn’t read the other’s expression, but it seemed somehow darker than before and Harry clearly felt uncomfortable. 

“Release me.” Harry warned him. His voice had turned a bit colder as he glared at the other, finally he found his courage back and Marvolo didn’t react at first, until the other wizard sat back, but Harry still felt Marvolo’s fingers around his wrist, not letting go. 

“Tell me…” Marvolo whispered. Harry bit his bottom lip, not understanding why Marvolo was like this now. 

“I was the 7th horcrux, nothing more to say about that.” Harry said coldly, indicating that he didn’t want to talk about it. After a while Marvolo sighed and pulled his hand back. 

“I apologize…” Marvolo muttered as he carded a hand through his hair and looked away. “I have no idea what came over me, but something like a human horcrux… I knew of Nagini, but this…” 

Knowledge… was that the true reason that Marvolo had reacted like this? Harry tried to calm down his body and mind. No… it had almost been like Marvolo had been possessed. Harry took a deep breath as he looked at the other wizard. He still couldn’t read Marvolo’s expression and the other wizard was still looking away from him. 

When Marvolo met his eyes again Harry swallowed, feeling how nervous and anxious he was all of a sudden. It was like he was either preparing to run or fight. A feeling he never had with Marvolo, not this strong. It was a feeling he only had whenever he faced Voldemort. 

“Harry, I am sorry if I scared you.” Marvolo whispered and Harry saw how Marvolo seemed truly sad. “That wasn’t my intention, but… I am just shocked by it all. And I wondered how Voldemort had not known about this.” 

Harry looked at his hand; if he focused he could still feel Marvolo’s fingers wrapped around his wrist. “You didn’t really scare me…” Harry murmured. Honestly at that point Harry didn’t know what to feel. “You shocked me… I never saw you like that before.” 

“I am sorry…” Marvolo repeated once more even though it sounded softer than before and Harry carefully looked up. “Maybe I should go.” Marvolo said softly as he slowly stretched his hand out and hissed something to Emerald. Harry felt how the little snake moved down and towards her owner. 

Marvolo looked at him and Harry sighed, breaking their eye contact. He could hear the chair scrapping over the floor and footsteps walk towards the door. “Talk to you later, Harry.” Marvolo whispered, but Harry still didn’t look at the other. 

He wondered if it was meant to be a question or a way to say goodbye. But as Harry heard the footsteps disappear he knew he was alone and he let out a groan as he buried his head in his hands, fingers gripping into his unruly hair. 

As a few minutes, at least Harry believed minutes had passed, Harry heard footsteps again and his head shot up and he stared at the door, which opened revealing Neville and Luna. Harry’s eyes widened as the two walked in, Luna in front of her boyfriend. A sweet dreamingly smile was on her face. “Hello Harry.” She said in an airily voice. 

Neville took one glance at him and he immediately looked worried, making Harry inwardly sigh. “Harry?” Neville asked. 

Luna simply moved forward and sat down in the chair which Marvolo had been seated in a few moments before. Harry just stared at her as she looked around, before her silver eyes fixed on him. Neville sat down next to Luna. “Luna said that we needed to be here…” Neville explained softly and Harry glanced at the other male for one second before looking back at Luna. 

Harry had giving up on trying to understand how Luna always seemed to know all these kinds of things. Luna’s lips turned upwards. “Wrackspurt’s are all around you Harry.” Harry blinked at the girl, not really knowing what again wrackspurt’s were. 

Luna seemed not to see it or ignore Harry’s confusion as she went on. “Your mind is fuzzy. You should keep your eyes open at all times.” Luna said as he glanced towards a corner of the kitchen and Harry automatically followed her gaze, seeing nothing out of the ordinary. 

As Harry looked back he saw that Luna was still watching the same spot and his eyes trailed towards Neville who shrugged, also not understanding her words. Harry focused his attention on Luna again as he thought about her words. “Do you know, Harry…” Luna whispered and her eyes seemed distant. “Yes, you do know.” Luna whispered and looked at him and Harry waited for her to continue. “Magic always leaves a trace… souls especially…” 

Harry knew that. Albus Dumbledore had something similar, but why would Luna remind him of something like that right now? Somehow Harry couldn’t help but feeling it was because of Marvolo. Luna’s lips turned upwards as if she knew what Harry just thought about. “I am sure that everything will work out.” Luna said as she leaned forward and placed her hand on the exact same wrist and place where Marvolo had held him. 

Harry’s eyes widened. “You will find your way…” Luna whispered and Harry wanted to believe her words. But right now it had felt like everything had come crushing down. “Don’t worry, Harry. Marvolo will come back, I just know it.” 

Harry didn’t question her, but he did saw Neville looked slightly concerned. Luna looked over her shoulder and smiled at her boyfriend. “Don’t worry, Nev. Harry can handle himself. In truth he doesn’t need our help.” Luna looked back towards him and Harry kept silent as the blonde girl pulled her hand back. “He only needs some guidance at times like these.” 

After that Luna and Neville left again, leaving Harry behind more confused than before. Neville also seemed confused but the other male simply wished him luck and the two of them left. Harry stared at the front door which they had left through. 

Despite everything Harry could not forget Luna’s words, as if they had been a warning or something else entirely. Harry felt restless the rest of the day and he wondered if he should write to Marvolo or not. In the end he didn’t and his thoughts kept running amok inside his head, until the moment he fell asleep. 

##### 4 June 2000:

As Harry woke up his first thoughts were once again about Marvolo and everything that had happened yesterday. With a heavy sigh he got up and showered, feeling kind of numb. He hated that Marvolo had reacted like that and that he had no idea how to handle the whole situation. 

Maybe he truly messed up their friendship now. Or maybe more than friendship. Harry still didn’t know what to feel for Marvolo. In a way he wondered if he was merely projecting his crush from Tom Riddle onto Marvolo. It wouldn’t be that weird, considering Harry had really looked up towards Tom and his brilliant mind. Well until the point that Tom had actually created those awful horcruxes and lost himself in the process. 

As Harry stepped out of the shower and dried himself he still couldn’t stop thinking about it all and as he went into the kitchen and saw an owl in front of the window he sighed, as he opened the window, letting the animal inside. 

He accepted the letter and he tensed as he saw it was from Kingsley. This couldn’t be good… He sat down at the table and read the letter. 

> ‘Hello Harry, 
> 
> I am writing to you, because I wish to speak to you. Please respond as soon as possible.
> 
> Greetings,  
>  Kingsley Shacklebolt’

Harry lowered the letter to the table and looked with empty eyes towards the owl, which was plucking his feathers, not even looking at him. He groaned at the thought of meeting the Minister at this point. He knew damn well what this conversation was going to be about. 

He didn’t even reply to the letter and told the owl he could leave, as he simply ate some breakfast and afterwards he left for the Ministry of Magic. 

Since it was not that early anymore the floo’s and the hall were not that crowded and Harry was grateful for that as he walked to the Minister’s office. He was stopped in front of it, by an auror, which then went inside to check it all. 

Harry waited until he returned and he could enter the office. “Good morning, Harry.” Kingsley said as he looked up and shoved some papers to the side of the desk. 

Harry inclined his head slightly. “Morning.” He murmured. Kingsley silently gestured towards the chair in front of his desk and Harry sat down with a heavy feeling. 

“How are you?” Kingsley asked. And Harry wondered if the other wizard truly wanted to know or if he was just being polite. 

Harry shrugged. “Fine I suppose.” Harry eventually replied. He couldn’t exactly say he was doing bad after everything. “I think I am ready for the auror training at least. I know one is going to start soon, right?” 

Kingsley nodded, as he seemed thoughtful. “Yes, the 5th of June, but are you truly ready for it? No one can actually blame you for not becoming an auror.” 

Harry held in the snort and instead he sighed. “I can’t exactly sit down at home and do nothing, now can I?” 

Kingsley clasped his hands together and stared at him, making Harry feel uneasy. “Harry… I heard that you are still in contact with Marvolo Slytherin.” 

Harry already knew this conversation had been coming once more. “It’s my life and I decided my friends. You may be the minister but that doesn’t give you the right to actually control my life!” Harry snapped. He was growing tired of everyone trying to either warn him or to make sure that he stopped talking and meeting with Marvolo. 

“Harry.” Kingsley’s voice was now harder and Harry knew that Kingsley was not impressed by his outburst, yet he narrowed his eyes in irritation and warning. He knew he was right; no one would ever control his life again. It was his own life and he would not let this happen again. “I am only warning you.” This time Harry snorted, but Kingsley ignored it as he continued. “Marvolo seems like a nice young male and he has some impressive ideas-.” That made Harry look up. 

Harry and Marvolo had never talked about what Marvolo was trying to change or accomplish inside the Ministry. “What kind of ideas?” Harry asked, interrupting Kingsley.

Harry saw that the minister seemed angered for one second, but the wizard sighed and spoke softly. “He said that a lot of muggleborns especially could have problems with abuse because of their magic and the fear that the muggles have of it all.” Kingsley shook his head slowly. “He said his father was a perfect example of such a wizard and that was partly the reason he hated muggles so much.” 

Harry already knew this, but for Marvolo to tell the Ministry that. But it seemed like Kingsley wasn’t finished yet as he continued. “Because of such abuse, he suggested that when a child shows the very first signs of magic or accidental magic that someone should go check upon the family and see if it is within reason to let the child stay there. Otherwise he suggested a magical orphanage where those who would get abused could stay.” 

Harry was shocked. He had not known that Marvolo was planning things like this and it must have shown as Kingsley asked softly. “I assume he didn’t tell you about his plans.” Harry just shook his head, still trying to understand it all. 

“No… we never spoke about anything related to the Ministry.” Harry replied eventually when he found his voice. Harry had to admit that he liked Marvolo’s ideas a lot. If he had a chance to escape the Dursley’s when he was younger and knew he would be provided for in a magical orphanage, he would have taken that chance. He would not have stayed with the Dursley’s at all.

“I see…” Kingsley muttered softly. “Now are you sure you are ready to become an auror?” Kingsley questioned again. “Because if you are I can make sure that you have a place on the training on 5 June.” 

Normally Harry would have said yes, without a doubt he would have followed this path had he not seen another one. “No.” Harry said, making Kingsley’s eyes widen briefly. Harry sighed and carded a hand through his hair. “No…” He repeated, firm but softer than first. “I don’t want to become an auror.” Harry said a bit louder as he looked back up and Kingsley frowned. 

“Why not? I thought you wanted to become one?” Kingsley asked softly. 

‘You should keep your eyes open at all times.’ Harry thought back on Luna’s words. Had this been what she meant? That he should keep his eyes open for another chance to do something else? Or had she meant something else entirely. 

“Maybe in the past, but I want something else now.” Harry said. He knew what he wanted, he wanted to help Marvolo. He would help Marvolo and help the other succeed in his plans. Harry was determined to make sure that no magical children would ever end up like Tom, Severus or even himself. To truly stop the abuse and help them through. “I will help Marvolo with his ideas.” Harry stated. His voice hard and clearly leaving no room for arguments. 

Kingsley must have seen it as he nodded. “I already thought you weren’t completely standing behind the idea of becoming an auror anyway.” The Minister said. A smile formed on his face and Harry relaxed as he returned the smile. “I hope you will find what you truly want this way.” 

“Thank you.” Harry said and he meant it. He was grateful that Kingsley would not push him to do something he didn’t want. 

Kingsley gave a nod. “It is a pity, you would have been a huge asset to the auror teams, but like you said it is your own life and decision.” 

Harry shrugged. “They will find better aurors than me out there eventually.” Harry said and Kingsley laughed at that. 

“Fair enough.” Kingsley said. The words but none of them defeated a Dark Lord were left unsaid. “Good luck, Harry.” Kingsley said. 

And Harry recognized it as a dismissal as the Minister grabbed the same papers again and Harry smiled a bit. “Thanks.” He left the office and the Ministry, seeing a lot of wizards and witches look at him, but never before did he feel this determined. 

He wanted to speak to Marvolo, no he needed to speak to him. He had a lot to say to the other wizard at this point. Yet he couldn’t ignore the feelings he had when he remembered yesterday’s meeting…

Would Marvolo be angry at him? Harry suppressed a shiver as he thought back on how Marvolo had looked at him. Why was it so important that he had been the 7th horcrux…?


	6. Devil in Disguise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, here is the next chapter ^-^.
> 
> Honestly I don’t know if I am pleased with this chapter :S.  
> At some parts yes, but other parts not I guess. 
> 
> Anyway hope you all enjoy :)!  
> All mistakes are mine! 
> 
> And thanks to everyone who left kudos, comments and so on ^-^!

### Chapter 5: Devil in Disguise

**Journal entry 7: - 3 August 1997 - :**

I have won, the ministry has fallen and Severus controls Hogwarts. Yet Harry Potter hides and flees, but he will not be able to hide forever. I will find them eventually. He can never keep on running, he can never defeat me.  
My eyes have shifted now. I must find it. I must find the Elder Wand. The snatchers and my death eaters will take care of everything else. I need the Death stick; I need the most powerful wand in the world. I need more power, more power and then I will kill the famous Boy-Who-Lived. He cannot hide forever and I will let the world feel fear and despair as I show them his dead body.

**Journal entry 8: 15 April 1998 -:**

Something is wrong… I can feel that something is wrong. I do not know what, but it feels like something terrible is happening or going to happen. What is this uneasy feeling?  
It doesn’t matter, I think it is just my mind playing tricks on me.  
There is no one that can stop me now for I have found it. I have found the elder wand afters months of tracking it down and it’s mine now.  
I can feel its power thrumming through my veins, uncontrollable and powerful. Albus Dumbledore… I should have known. I was blinded. The old fool held the elder wand, but I took it from his grave. Now I will rule this world forever. I will be the most powerful wizard alive and all will bow to me. Just so you wait, Harry Potter. You can’t outrun me forever.

##### 3 June 2000, Slytherin Manor:

Fury unlike any before cursed through him. His magic swirling around him and out of control. He knew he had needed to leave. He simply knew, before he would do something stupid. 

Why!? A human horcrux… Impossible. But there was no denying about it. Tom paced through the entrance hall; the front doors were blasted down by his magic. 

In just one second he would have thrown everything away he worked on, all because of that simply fact. Why did it bother him so much? Tom stopped pacing and let out a deep breath. Closing his eyes he struggled to control his anger. He had to think, and with anger clouding his judgement he couldn’t think clear. 

He walked over to the living area and sat down in his armchair, as he stared at the fireplace. Slowly calming down he watched the flames flicker. 

A fool is what Voldemort called Harry, yet the opposite was true. Tom could not believe how foolish his future self had been. Harry Potter had not been the fool; no Voldemort himself had been a fool. Tom could not believe that he had not seen what had been right in front of him. The mind link between them, that connection that existed since Voldemort had tried to kill the infant Harry Potter. 

Tom was furious that his future self had been so far gone that he had not seen it. But without a doubt the horcrux inside Harry was gone. Tom knew that for certain. He had been planning everything. He had been waiting for this very moment that Harry would let something slip since their first meeting. 

Tom knew how to play his part. He was a master of acting and deceiving. He knew exactly what to say at the right times. In a way it was satisfying that Harry let his guard down, but at the other side Harry had also not backed away when he had grabbed the other’s wrist. 

Tom felt Emerald slithering around his neck. The small snake had felt the magic outbursts and had hidden beneath his robes. Now it was safe again she had moved to his neck, he could feel her tongue tasting over his neck. _“What worries you, young speaker?”_ Emerald hissed. 

_“Everything…”_ Tom hissed back softly. As his mind still tried to put it everything together.

Harry had been the accidental horcrux, Tom had already suspected as much since Harry had told him of the 7th horcrux. 

He was clever enough to put the pieces together, since he had read about the incidents of the Chamber of Secret in 1993. About how Harry had been shunned and feared because of his ability to speak parseltongue. They believed Harry Potter to be the heir of Slytherin. People could be so foolish, they simply need someone to blame… 

Tom had been wondering about Harry’s ability and he needed to know why someone not from Slytherin’s bloodline was capable of it. He had checked the bloodline and he was the last descendant, so it was impossible for Harry to possess the ability. 

So Tom craved the knowledge how it was possible, he began to understand that there was more to the connection between his future self and Harry. So his suspicions grew that Harry had been the 7th horcrux, but to actually get proven right about this had still blown his mind away. 

He had not anticipated that he would lose control of his façade like that. With a little bit of luck Harry would forget about it and the friendship that had been created between them would not be completely lost. 

Yet he had gotten what he wanted, didn’t he… Tom couldn’t stop the chuckle from escaping him as he grinned. Harry truly had let his guard down quite a bit. So simply, really… just act like you found a small book from Salazar Slytherin inside Flourish and Blotts and make Harry believe that he actually bought it.

The shopkeeper’s mind was quite easy to infiltrate, so she did exactly what he wanted as he paid for the book that he had actually found in the library inside Slytherin’s manor.  
And then to buy a snake. It was a small shock that Harry was quite fond of Emerald, but with those two things Tom realised that Harry’s ability to read or speak parseltongue was truly gone. 

And that intrigued Tom even more. An ability that was just gone all of a sudden… but of course it would be gone as the horcrux inside Harry was destroyed. The question remained, how? From the newspapers that Tom had read from the Battle of Hogwarts, Voldemort truly believed Harry Potter to be dead during the battle. The Dark Lord had loudly exclaimed that Harry Potter was dead. 

Yet he hadn’t been as dead as Voldemort claimed him to be as the famous Boy Who Lived had jumped down from Hagrid’s arms a few moments later and had attacked Nagini. 

What had exactly happened in those moments inside the Forbidden Forest when Harry Potter had gone to Voldemort? That was exactly the important piece of information that he was missing now and Tom couldn’t stand it. He needed that information, but he had no idea how he could get that information right now. He knew that at least Harry had been there, but would the other still trust him now to tell something like that? He also couldn't walk up to the Death Eaters that easily, besides he had no idea who had been there at that moment either. All of the death eaters or only a select few?

Tom sighed, knowing he had no way of finding that out right now. And he knew he could be patient. He just had to wait and hope that Harry would forgive him. He needed a way to fix his mistake. Yet he would wait for Harry to make the first move now and Tom knew that Harry would. 

Because he also knew that Harry was slowly falling in love with him. Who had guessed that the famous boy who lived was actually gay or maybe bi-sexual? It didn’t matter what exactly at this point. It was easier this way. 

And finally Tom also understood the pull he felt towards the other male. For most of Harry’s life he had lived with a piece of his soul, even though it had not been truly his soul, but his other self's soul. Yet there was no difference between a soul.

Soul magic was dangerous in its own way and especially horcruxes. Without a doubt because of that Harry had lived so long with a sliver of his soul it had created a kind of connection, that maybe even now still existed… Tom hated it, because that was exactly the reason he felt more at ease with Harry. Their souls had actually touched each other’s.

 

##### 4 June 2000, Potter Manor:

Harry had quickly written a letter to Marvolo, in hopes he would be able to meet Marvolo today. There were still so many things running through his mind, but he knew he needed to speak to Marvolo as soon as possible.

Harry started pacing as he waited for Marvolo’s reply, what he didn’t expect was the fireplace next to him flaring green and Marvolo stepping out. So with wide eyes he stared at the other as Marvolo brushed his cloak clean, before looking up. 

Marvolo seemed to freeze as well, even if was only for one second. “Harry…” He greeted softly. 

Harry let out a deep breath. “Heey.” He said softly as he fully turned to face the other wizard. “I… I talked to the Minister.” Harry started and Marvolo seemed slightly confused. “He told me about your ideas for the magical children who suffer from child abuse.” Harry explained quickly. 

Marvolo gave a nod. “Yes. I want to make sure that no children will face any kind of abuse anymore.” Marvolo said. “Is this why you wanted to meet me?” Marvolo asked softly, seemingly curious. 

Harry nodded and then looked towards the living room. “Shall we go sit?” He asked softly. He at least wanted to sit down, before he would either started pacing again. He still felt nervous, considering their last conversation hadn’t ended that well. 

Marvolo nodded and Harry gathered all his courage as he walked towards the living room, feeling Marvolo follow him at a respectable distance. Harry withheld a sigh, as he realised that Marvolo also seemed uncomfortable after yesterday’s events. 

As they reached the living room Harry sat down on the couch. There was already a kettle with hot tea on the table and two cups. Marvolo sat down in the armchair in front of Harry. Silence filled the room and Harry cleared his throat as he gestured towards the tea cups. “Tea?” He asked softly and Marvolo just nodded, those blue eyes watched him and Harry gathered his courage as he poured them some tea. Yet he could see his hands trembling slightly and he tightened his grip on the kettle a bit. 

“Thank you, Harry.” Marvolo said with a small smile and Harry’s lips turned upwards a bit as he gave a nod. Harry was relieved when he finally put the kettle down and he grabbed his cup, just to have something in his hands. “What did you want to speak with me about exactly? We never talked about the things we do in the ministry.” Marvolo asked as he also reached for his own cup of tea.

“I know.” Harry sighed as he blew softly on the hot liquid, seeing the steam move away a bit. Harry hated the fact that he would need to reveal a bit of his past to maybe get Marvolo to understand him. “Kingsley said to me that you are making plans for a magical orphanage for children who get abused and I want to offer you my help on it.” Harry said as he carefully watched Marvolo’s reactions, but Marvolo’s face remained blank, he didn’t show anything. 

“Why?” Marvolo asked. “I thought you wanted to become an auror. I think you will be busy enough as it is.” 

Harry shook his head and lowered his cup to his lap, as he gripped it a bit tighter. “I guess in the past I might have wanted to become one, but I only went with it because of my friend.” Harry sighed and looked down at the cup in his hands, frowning slightly. “He wanted to become one and back then it didn’t sound so bad you know." Harry said with a sad laugh. “Like a vision from a child, a childlike dream. You just don’t see all the bad things that surround the job.” 

“And you are certain that helping me is what you want then?” Marvolo questioned and Harry looked up as he heard the harsh tone in which Marvolo said that. 

“Yes.” Harry replied determined, not even doubting it right now. He had been thinking about it since meeting Kingsley and his mind was already made up. 

Marvolo stayed quiet as those blue eyes looked straight into his eyes, making Harry want to squirm away from the intense stare. “What is in it for you? For what reason do you want to help me to protect the children of the next generation, Harry?” Marvolo asked softly. 

Harry had anticipated this question and he broke eye contact as he confessed it softly. “You see, I didn’t exactly have a nice childhood myself. For 11 years my bedroom was a cupboard under the stairs and my relatives would burn it into my mind that I was a freak and I didn’t deserve their kindness.” Harry heard his voice grow cold, as he felt those angry feelings he had regarding the Dursley’s. “I was forced to learn to cook and clean at a young age, I think when I was 4 or 5. I can’t remember that clear. But every time something broke or I burned the food, my uncle would make sure that I would remember my mistakes. Their so-called kindness was just the fact that I had a roof over my head.” 

Harry sighed and looked up; he needed to see Marvolo’s reaction. He could see that Marvolo seemed slightly shocked, but otherwise the other didn’t show any emotions. “Your relatives neglected and abused you?” Marvolo asked. 

Harry winced at the question and quickly shook his head. He had hated the Dursley, but to actually call it abuse was going a bit too far. Marvolo however didn’t let him speak as Marvolo’s cold voice echoed through the room. “Don’t!”

Harry stiffened and looked straight at Marvolo, who seemed to be angry. “Don’t say that it wasn’t abuse, Harry.” Marvolo snarled. “They verbally abused you, made you believe you were a freak, meaning that you suffered at least emotional abuse. And from what you just said you were forced to do things at a young age that no child should have ever been doing.” Marvolo snapped. “Answer my question. Did they, ever, I mean ever hit you?” 

Harry wanted to lie. He had never seen Marvolo this worked up, not even last time. Yet this time Marvolo was clearly not angry at him, but at his relatives. “No…” Harry muttered, as he glared at Marvolo, daring him to question him. 

Marvolo didn’t seem bothered by his glare and the other wizard put his cup on table and Marvolo leaned forward, staring deeply into his eyes and it was that exact moment that Harry realised how stupid he had been. “Don’t you fucking dare read my mind!” Harry screamed. Marvolo simply raised his eyebrow. 

“Then don’t lie to me and I will have no need to look into your mind.” Marvolo said calmly and Harry was shocked by how calm the other was all of a sudden. Harry was still angered that Marvolo had actually used Legilimency on him and it reminded him of how easy it had been for Voldemort to actually look into his victim’s minds. 

“How often have you used Legilimency on me?” Harry asked. His voice strained because of his feelings running through him. He actually felt betrayed that Marvolo had done something like that. 

Marvolo leaned back. “You answer my question and I will answer yours in return, honestly this time.” Marvolo replied. Harry noticed that Marvoo seemed kind of on edge, yet the other was clearly trying to control his temper, so Harry did the same. 

Marvolo's idea seemed kind of fair and Harry really wanted to know why and how often Marvolo had used his skills against him like that. He cursed that Snape would always be right, he was an open book. He still sucked at anything like Occlumency. “Fine…” Harry agreed. 

Before Harry could even open his mouth again Marvolo asked his question again. Did your relatives ever hit you?” 

“Yes…” Harry admitted. He didn’t need to elaborate, they hadn’t agreed on that and Marvolo seemed to realise this as well. “How often did you actually use Legilimency on me?” Harry asked in turn, his eyes narrowing a bit. 

“A few times, not that often.” Marvolo replied as he sighed. “I am sorry. I guess I wanted to ensure myself that your motives for actually befriending me were genuine.” 

Harry didn’t reply as he took a sip of tea, which had cooled down quite a bit. Harry couldn’t blame him for that now could he? But still it actually hurt that Marvolo had not seemed to trust him all that much. 

“For what it is worth, I am sorry for using Legilimency on you.” Marvolo whispered softly. “I know it is wrong, but I guess it is in my nature.” Harry looked up at Marvolo and Marvolo smiled, thought it seemed sad. “Anything to survive in the crowds of people, it has simply become a way for me to know if any around me is actually after me or not. And I guess….” Marvolo’s voice trailed off and Harry frowned wondering what the other wizard wanted to say. 

“And…?” Harry asked softly, hoping that Marvolo would get the clue and continue his sentence. 

“I guess I was scared that you didn’t want to be my friend.” Marvolo admitted softly and Harry tensed at those words. Had he giving any indication that he hadn’t wanted to be friends with Marvolo? Harry thought back at the beginning and how uncomfortable he had felt in Marvolo’s presence… 

“I am sorry…" Harry muttered. 

Both became silent and Harry looked at the tea inside his cup. A lot of things remained unsaid and Harry hated it. As he looked up towards Marvolo he said. “Promise me you will never read my mind again. I will be honest to you in return.” Harry promised. 

Marvolo smiled and nodded. “Thank you. I promise I won’t use Legilimency on you anymore, Harry.” 

Harry returned the smile and relaxed a bit, happy that at least some of the tension was gone now. Yet the other question remained in his mind and he wondered if he should actually broach the subject of the horcruxes at this point. 

Yet he couldn’t stop thinking about it and Marvolo’s reaction to it. “Why did you act so strange when we talked about me being the 7th horcrux?” Harry asked. 

Marvolo let out a deep breath at the question and Harry almost felt guilty about bringing it up. But he was seriously curious about Marvolo’s reaction. 

“I guess my first reaction was shock… I had no idea that a human could technically possess two souls in one body.” Marvolo said and Harry saw how those blue eyes watching him, but he stayed silent as Marvolo continued. “It intrigued me. I wanted, no needed, to know everything there is about it.” Marvolo sighed and shook his head softly. “I have these moments that I just lose control a bit. I am sorry you actually had to witness it.” Marvolo looked sad and Harry sighed softly muttering an apology. 

“Don’t…” Marvolo whispered. “I have no need for your pity, Harry. You know what my father was like. I guess in a way he still shaped me during his last years alive.” 

The rest remained unsaid between them. Harry just nodded, accepting it. He knew how crazy and insane Voldemort had been, Harry could not even think of being in the same room with Voldemort. Marvolo looked away as he spoke softly and Harry hang on every word he said. 

“When his horcruxes were getting destroyed and he knew of you hunting them down… he just snapped.” Marvolo whispered and Harry noted that Marvolo’s eyes seemed distant. “He grew scared, not that I could blame him…” 

Harry sighed and put his unfinished cup of tea on the table between them. “He feared death… I never wanted it to end like this. If only I could have saved him as well.” Harry whispered and he completely missed the shocked look on Marvolo’s face. 

“You wanted to save him?” Marvolo asked softly and Harry glanced up, as he nodded. 

“Yes.” Harry replied, as he looked at Marvolo. The son of Voldemort, how strange it still was. “Yes.” Harry repeated. “I wanted to save him. I know that in a way he suffered even more than any of us could even begin to understand. He wasn’t at fault for turning out this way… I think if only someone had stopped him, or loved him. He could have gotten a second chance, you know.” Harry whispered. His voice growing softer as he reached the end of his sentence. "During the last battle I tried to make him feel some remorse, but it was useless..." 

For a few seconds silence filled the room until Marvolo spoke again. “You’re a good person, Harry.”  
Harry looked up, shocked and confused by Marvolo’s words. Marvolo shook his head. “He was your enemy…. Yet here you are saying how you wished you could have saved him.” 

Harry laughed a bit. “At times, I believe we all need to be saved, even from ourselves, Marvolo. We all got a choice and sometimes we make the wrong ones, but if someone around us stops us. We can still turn around and make up for the mistakes we made.” 

Marvolo seemed thoughtful as he gave a brief nod. “You might be right.” Marvolo whispered softly. “Are you certain you wish to help me with my plans?” Marvolo questioned. 

Harry smiled, glad that everything seemed to be kind of better between them now. “Yes, of course.” He replied. 

Marvolo smiled and extended his hand. Harry looked at it, as he accepted it. “I am looking forward to working together with you, Harry.” 

Harry gave a brief nod as he felt how warm Marvolo’s hand in his own felt he smiled softly. Maybe they could work it out, if only they were honest to each other. Harry promised that he wouldn’t lie to Marvolo at least. 

It was important that they could trust each other as business partners, after all.  
Despite that, Harry still worried about the feelings he actually had for Marvolo. He just hoped they wouldn’t get in the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra note:  
> Currently I have like 500 words for the next chapter and even though I know exactly what I want to write, my mind doesn't seem to want to cooperate at all. Last week I have not written at all, so next week's update may be a bit later than normal. Sorry!


	7. The Trap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last Journal entry from Voldemort.  
> Tom meets with Kingsley and Harry lands in St. Mungos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, here is the next chapter :)! 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!  
> All mistakes are still my own! 
> 
> And thanks to everyone who left kudos, comments and so on ^-^!! 
> 
> And special thanks to Sayon_170 and CaseLC, for thanks to their comments I was able to finish this chapter! 
> 
> For those who are interested, I have tumblr :). http://tosmichiyo.tumblr.com/

### Chapter 6: The Trap

**Journal entry 9 - 16 April 1998 -:**

It can’t be! It is impossible! He shouldn’t have known! No one should have known! My horcruxes! Gone, the locket is not in the cave, the basin with the potion empty. The ring is not inside Gaunt’s shack anymore. It all happened when Potter escaped from Malfoy Manor. They had him… they had him and they let him escape! Bellatrix cried and cried, she told me about Gryffindor’s sword which was supposed to be in her vault. Fear… I was so afraid when she said those words. Her vault… the cup. When we checked for it the cup was gone and so I checked the others. All of them gone…  
Impossible. I need to go to Hogwarts, I need to see the diadem. I need to confirm it is still there. I can’t afford to lose more. Harry Potter… it is all his fault, or Dumbledore’s fault! If the old fool wasn’t already dead I would torture and kill him. I will not let Harry Potter win! 

##### 15 June 2000:

Tom sat in front of the desk where the Minister of Magic was sitting behind. It wasn’t the first time he found himself sitting here and he knew it wouldn’t be the last time either. 

Kingsley hummed softly as he read over the lines which Tom had written down, but Tom knew that in the end the Minister would agree. “I find nothing wrong with these plans you have here, but I assume you still don’t have looked into who will take care of the children?” 

“No. At the moment Harry is searching for capable wizards and witches who also know how to care for children.” Tom replied and Kingsley nodded at him. 

“I see. I must admit it is quite clever to use multiple safe houses this way.” Kingsley leaned back and eyed the other wizard. “I am impressed by how far you have come since your first appearance into the public.” 

Both of them knew the underlying statement with him being the Dark Lord’s son he certainly behaved quite well. Tom merely smiled. “Without Harry I would have had more trouble.” Tom said, wondering if the Minister would drop the subject of him. Kingsley’s face remained impassive, clearly not taking the bait. 

“What was your business in Godric’s Hollow? And especially the Potter cottage a few days ago.” Kingsley questioned, not beating around the bush this time. 

Tom felt a surge of anger go through him. He knew of course that at some times aurors still trailed him and he hated it. Considering the fact that he hadn’t done anything wrong. Even though he knew he had been followed he could hardly take them out, it would raise only more suspicions. “I was intrigued by the place… I never have been to Godric’s Hollow before. The place where my father had first died and where Harry had become the famous Boy Who Lived.” Tom replied. 

“Why now after all this time?” Kingsley asked as he leaned forward and stared at the other wizard. 

Tom shrugged. “I did ask Harry if he would be fine with it if that is bothering you.” Kingsley narrowed his eyes and Tom sighed. “I was intrigued like I already said, yet it didn’t feel right to go there either. So I guess I had been prolonging it for some time, but I felt I needed to see the place for myself. So I ended up going anyway.” Tom shrugged. 

“But I thought I was here for the sanctuary and not for getting an investigation.” Tom said in a calm voice that he hoped wouldn’t betray his actual anger at the Minister’s words. 

“Fair enough.” Kingsley muttered, but Tom could see he had not convinced the other. Interesting… He had known that Kingsley was quite clever, but to actually still doubt him. Tom knew he hadn’t done anything to warrant their suspicions at this point. 

Kingsley was merely on edge and maybe speculating about his motives, but Tom didn’t care about him. He knew if he couldn’t wrap the Minister around his fingers that Harry would have more luck with trying next time. 

“You are still not willing to let us inside Slytherin manor to investigate the place?” Kingsley asked him. 

The corner of Tom’s lips turned upwards. “I have nothing to hide, but it has been the only place that has protected me for years now, because of its strong wards. I know if I let anyone inside it will only be Harry…” Tom’s voice trailed off as he tiled his head slightly to the side. “But you aren’t willing to let him go into the snake’s lair either way. So my answer remains a solid no.” 

Kingsley narrowed his eyes at him, but Tom merely smiled softly. “I believe our business here is finished, Minister?” 

Tom didn’t move as Kingsley didn’t reply at first. “Fine…” Kingsley finally said. “We will ask Harry to go inside Slytherin’s manor.” 

Tom was slightly shocked that the Minister was finally willing to let Harry go to his house. Tom softly chuckled. “I would never harm him, sir. I had more than enough opportunities throughout these past weeks.” 

Kingsley only gave a slight nod, knowing that he was right anyway. Tom said his goodbye’s and left the office. He walked through the hallway back to the elevator. 

As he stepped inside the already full elevator, someone screamed and jumped into just before the doors closed. Tom immediately recognized that red hair and he stepped aside a bit, wondering if the person had seen him. 

It only took a few seconds while the elevator moved through the different floors at the Ministry that the red-haired male looked at him. Tom silently inclined his head with a small smile. 

Yet he immediately saw those blue eyes narrow at him. “You.” Ron Weasley hissed softly through clenched teeth. 

Tom inwardly sighed. Honestly he didn’t care that much about the whole Weasley family, but Harry had taken it pretty hard when they had turned their backs on him. “Yes, me.” Tom said, knowing that the other people in the elevator were most likely listening to their conversation. Mostly because of the fact that he was there and Ronald Weasley was a former friend of the famous Harry Potter. 

“You know, you could act more civil towards Harry at least. He didn’t do anything wrong.” Tom said. “I don’t care if you loathe me honestly, but to actually turn your back on your so-called best friend is quite harsh.” 

Tom saw the blow coming, but did nothing to stop the fist from hitting his face. Other people actually grabbed the redhead, while they all were lunged forward as the elevator stopped. Tom bit back a groan as he hit the wall and as he looked up towards Ron who was still glaring at him, struggling to get free, most likely to continue hitting him. 

Tom merely let out a small laugh. “Well. I guess I might have deserved that. Thanks.” Tom hissed coldly, as he stepped out of the elevator and walked towards the fireplaces. His hand went to his face. It still hurt quite a bit, but with a soft shake of his head he called out to Potter Manor and stepped into the green fire. 

He looked around the living room, but Harry wasn’t there. “Harry?” He called out, but when he didn’t get a reply he knew the other was most likely still out. 

With a small sigh he moved towards the kitchen and prepared some tea. He could wait till Harry would return; he needed to let him know of the conversation he had with Kingsley. And he might even tell him about what awful friends he had. 

As Harry still hadn’t returned back home when he it got close to dinner time Tom actually felt something he had never truly felt before. Worry… Was it worry? Yes… even though he never felt it before he was surprisingly worried about Harry’s whereabouts. 

Harry was always back at home during this time and Tom got up, wanting to see if he could find the other when he heard the fireplace flare. He still walked into the living room and saw Harry stumbling a bit as he lost his footing. 

Tom blinked slowly as he saw how Harry brushed his cloak clean, but what caught Tom’s attention were Harry’s reactions. He seemed to be giggling and laughing softly, while muttering things. “Harry?” Tom questioned as he stepped forward towards the other wizard. 

Harry’s reaction was immediate as his head shot up and Tom saw that Harry seemed slightly confused. For one second Tom wondered if Harry had been drinking and was slightly drunk. A small grin appeared on Harry’s face. “Tom!” Harry exclaimed and Tom tensed at just the mention of his real name. 

“Harry. You are wrong. I am Marvolo.” Tom stated as he moved towards him. Tom could feel that his heart had started beating louder at the shock and mention of a name he had thrown away some time ago. Harry giggled at him and Tom frowned. 

“You look like him you know…” Harry laughed softly and looked at him more intensely. “Tom Riddle was handsome, just like you.” 

Tom shook his head, knowing that Harry would never say things like that out loud to him. “Come on. I think you drank one too many.” Tom said as he moved forward and gently steered Harry in the direction of the kitchen with a hand on the other’s back. Harry laughed and smiled shyly up to him over his shoulder. Tom frowned slightly as they walked into the kitchen. 

Tom had never seen Harry react like this before and from what he knew Harry had never drunk any alcohol. “Go sit down. I will get you something to make you feel better.” 

Harry hummed as he swayed slightly and Tom watched the other for one more second, but he quickly realised that Harry had not even heard him. Tom just quickly prepared a small sandwich and handed it to Harry who looked at it if it was made of poison. “Eat up…” Tom ordered, seeing Harry’s reluctance to even take a bite out of it. 

“I am not hungry.” Harry slurred slightly. “You eat it, Tom. You need it more than I do.” Tom narrowed his eyes at the other. 

“I am not Tom, Harry. You must eat something.” Tom pointed towards the sandwich. “You will feel better if you do eat something. Or I will need to force a potion down your throat.” 

Harry shook his head stubbornly and Tom grew angered that he wouldn’t listen to him. “I don’t wanna!” Harry yelled. “You can’t force me.” 

Tom took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Harry actually sounded like a little child. Was this a normal reaction? Was this really because of some alcohol. Tom opened his eyes and observed Harry silently. “Harry, what happened today?” 

Harry seemed to blink, before he grinned. He seemed happy and giddy that Tom had dropped the subject of the food. “I went to Diagon Alley!” Harry exclaimed happily. “It was so crowded, Tom.” Tom inwardly winced at his name again, but ignored it for now. “Next time we should go together.” Harry stated. 

“We have been together to Diagon Alley before, Harry.” Tom stated. Harry seemed confused and slightly shook his head. 

This was all the indication that Tom needed to know that something was seriously wrong. Harry would not just forget about their trips to Diagon Alley like that. “Did you meet someone and had a drink with them or anything?” Tom asked. 

“No!” Harry screamed shocked. “No, of course not! I am not some fool.” Harry said, while he pouted. “I don’t take drinks from strangers.” Tom had no idea what he was exactly dealing with. A kind of spell or maybe still a potion? But if Harry hadn’t drunk anything, a potion was out of the question. 

“Harry, I am going to check upon you, alright?” Tom asked softly as he moved closer and sat down on the chair next to Harry. Harry just smiled and nodded. Tom raised his wand and muttered a few spells, but all came clean. 

There didn’t seem to be anything that indicated that Harry was under influence of any kind of spell. “You are certain you didn’t drink anything?” Tom asked again. He knew he had promised not to use Legilimency, but he still looked into Harry’s eyes as Harry replied. 

“No! Why don’t you believe me, Tom!?” Harry yelled at him and Tom knew he spoke the truth from glancing briefly through the other’s mind. “I would never lie to you! We promised!” 

“I know, Harry. But I think you might be suffering from something.” Tom said carefully as he watched Harry’s expression morph into one of pure horror. Tom stiffened as something inside him seemed to break slightly at the expression. “I will take you to St. Mungos. Come on.”

Luckily it didn’t take lot of persuading before Harry finally agreed to go with him, though at first Harry had protested like a small child again, which really got on Tom’s nerves. He used the fireplace as he pulled Harry close against him and under different circumstances he might have even enjoyed Harry’s body so close to him. Harry giggled softly as he seemed to bury himself deeper into Tom’s robes. 

Tom ignored Harry for the time being and threw some floo powder into the fire and stepped in, clearly speaking their destination. “St. Mungos.” 

As they went through the floo Tom made sure to keep his arms tightly around Harry as they rushed passed the different fireplaces and eventually were thrown out in to the Wizarding Hospital. 

Tom almost fell forward as Harry stumbled and with a loud gasp Harry pushed him away from him and fell to his knees. Tom immediately crouched down next to him. He felt so utterly helpless as Harry sat there retching, but he didn’t throw anything up at all. 

A medi-witch had seen them enter and immediately walked over. “Sir, what is wrong?” She asked as she moved down on her knees. Tom saw Harry shaking his head and he gently grabbed Harry’s chin, feeling the sweat on Harry’s face, sweat that hadn’t been there before. 

Harry’s face was pale and seemed so feverish now. “I have no idea what is happening to him, but something is clearly wrong.” Tom stated as he saw those green eyes looking at him, those eyes seemed far away, completely unfocused. 

“Tom…” Harry whispered softly as he reached out and Tom felt Harry’s hands grab his arms. “I… I don’t feel so well.” Harry groaned out. 

The medi-witch had quickly called out an emergency at the strange situation and Harry was put into a room. Tom sat down next to him as they slowly put him into a magical induced coma. They ran some test and Tom watched silently. 

He felt anxious and tense. He could barely believe what was happening. “Mr. Slytherin. Could you say if he has eating or drank anything that might have triggered this?” One of the doctors asked and Tom shook his head. 

“I asked him and he said he didn’t drink anything. I don’t know about eating though. Harry is always careful for poisons and as far as I know he does check his food beforehand.” Tom stated. The doctor nodded and continued checking Harry’s body. 

Even now Tom wished there was something he could do. He hated feeling this utterly helpless. But he also knew he wasn’t good enough in any kind of healing spells or stuff like that. He would need to make sure to study more of that. 

“We can’t find anything really wrong with him.” One of the nurses said and they all seemed to agree. Tom frowned. Even if they couldn’t find anything wrong, there was something seriously wrong with Harry. 

Yet he didn’t dare interrupt them as they kept searching. Tom had no idea how long he sat there, waiting and watching. Time seemed to go by too slow as he saw Harry’s chest slowly rising and falling in time with his breath. 

A sign he was still alive, Tom kept his eyes focused on the breathing. In a way it was ensuring him that Harry was still alive. Despite knowing that something inside Tom’s mind kept screaming at him that somehow Harry had taken some kind of poison. An unknown poison… which maybe could be deadly and oddly enough the thought scared Tom more than he would ever admit. 

They still couldn’t find anything after several spells and tests. Eventually they decided to check Harry’s blood as they extracted some of it. Tom was tempted to stop them. Blood was powerful and in the wrong hands could be used to bring a lot of damage. 

Yet he needed to trust them. They worked here, so there was no reason for Tom to actually distrust them at this point. But he simply wouldn’t place his life at their hands either.

After a while they all left explaining they would research his blood to see if there were any traces of potions in it. Tom had nodded and moved closer to the bed, he sat down on the edge of the bed as he looked down at Harry’s peaceful sleeping face. So unlike the other expressions he had seen across the other’s face during the last few minutes. 

It was only a while later when the door busted open and Tom looked up seeing aurors standing there. Immediately he felt alarmed and knew something was terribly wrong. 

“Mr. Slytherin. We ask you to step away from the bed and hand over your wand.” One of the aurors spoke sternly as they all pointed their wands at him. Tom didn’t move at all however. 

“On what claims?” He asked instead as he saw some of them shifting nervously. They were scared… they had no idea if he could be as powerful as his so-called father. If only they knew, he was even more powerful than Voldemort ever was. 

“Attack and poisoning Harry James Potter.” The same auror stated as he moved forward. “Stand up and do not resist.” 

Tom narrowed his eyes, but he knew better and stood up, actually throwing his wand towards the auror, who caught it quite easily. He could easily overpower them even without his wand. “I can assure you I have nothing to do with this attack. I wouldn’t poison my business partner, now would I?” Tom snarled as he felt chains clasping his arms to his back. 

“We have inside information that you did poison him, so you are coming with us.” The auror spoke as he moved forward and grabbed Tom by his arm. Tom actually glared, but kept his anger in check. It wouldn’t do to attack them at this point. It would only be more difficult for him later on if he had attacked aurors and resisted this all. 

“You could ask the Minister, I was with him this afternoon.” Tom said as they pushed him forward. 

“We will ask him. But our source is quite certain that you are the one to actually buy said poison and use it.” 

Tom just kept silent as they walked through the hallway, but on the inside he was seething and a window close to them broke into a million pieces shocking the other aurors. Tom looked down and grinned. Fools… all of them, but Tom wouldn’t let it end like this. 

Someone set him up and that same person had actually attacked Harry. And Tom would make them pay for this. 

 

##### 17 June 2000:

Ron paced through the room as Hermione sat next to Harry looking worried. Today was the day that Harry would be woken up to see the damage done by the still unknown potion. Ginny sat at Harry’s other side and the doctors entered. Kingsley also stood near the wall as he eyed them all. 

If everything was alright the unknown potion should be out of Harry’s system right now.  
Despite that two days had passed they had not found any clue about Harry’s sudden illness and Kingsley was actually worried. 

For some reason everything clearly pointed towards Marvolo Slytherin. But at the same time Kingsley had been sure that Marvolo had indeed been with him during the time that Harry must have drunk the potion. 

Marvolo had already stated that someone may have used either glamour’s, used a Metamorphmagus or even polyjuice wasn’t out of the question. Clearly Marvolo said he was innocent and he would have never done anything to harm Harry. He had said this was clearly a trap for the both of them, but mostly for him. 

Kingsley had never seen Marvolo this fierce in his statements and for one second he had even felt that Marvolo had lost control of his magic. But the magical bindings which were placed on him certainly made sure he couldn’t do anything. 

Despite that Kingsley had felt the strong magic that was clearly trying to leak out. Kingsley hated to admit that it felt even more powerful and darker than Voldemort’s magic had been. It kind of worried him, but at the same time it showed how easily Marvolo could have overpowered them.  
Yet he had not… 

In a way it spoke volumes that Marvolo clearly seemed innocent, otherwise he would have fought and not had went this willingly with the aurors to land in Azkaban or it was all a fake act. Honestly he didn’t really know anymore and the investigation was still going on. 

Kingsley looked up when the doctor whispered the spell to wake Harry up. He saw how Harry’s eyes slowly opened as the young male blinked at the ceiling for some time. 

Everyone stayed silent as Harry sat up with a slight frown and Hermione carefully handed him his glasses. He accepted it with a muttered thanks. 

Harry had no idea where he was, but it was clear when he glanced around the room, that he was in St. Mungos. Yet he couldn’t recall coming here at all. “Mr. Potter. Can you tell me how you are feeling?” A doctor to his right asked softly. 

Harry looked up towards said doctor and nodded. “I feel fine… why am I here?” Harry asked then, feeling confused about what had happened. 

“Can you say today’s date?” The doctor instead questioned. Harry frowned at the question. 

Today’s date? Marvolo had a meeting with Kingsley today, meaning it was the 15 of June. “The 15th of June.” Harry answered. 

He was even more shocked when the doctor slowly shook his head, indicating that he had the date wrong. “You have been here for two days. Today it is the 17th.” 

“What!?” Harry said. “What happened?” Harry asked as he finally looked at the others inside the room. He immediately noticed that Marvolo was nowhere to be seen. “Where is Marvolo?” Harry asked. 

Harry noticed that Ginny glared at his words and it was only then that he wondered why part of the Weasley family was here as well. He saw Ron, Ginny and George standing there. It had been some time since he had seen them, but now that he had landed in the hospital they apparently had been worried. 

Somehow that thought made him feel disappointed and angered. Only because of their worry did they actually come here, despite that they had actually turned their back on him. Harry looked up and saw Kingsley and Gawain, the head auror, standing by the wall near the door. “What happened?” He asked softly. 

“It looks like you were poisoned by some unknown potion. Do you remember drinking anything?” Gawain asked as he moved closer. 

Harry frowned as he thought back on what had happened. He had just been doing his business and even spoke with a woman named Cecilia, who might become on the caretakers of the sanctuary. He couldn’t recall anything out of the ordinary. “I checked my drinks beforehand and I ate my lunch at home. I only went to Diagon Alley in the afternoon.” Harry replied. Harry looked at them. “How could I have taking some kind of potion then?” 

They both seemed confused by it. “That is what we are investigating right now.” Gawain stated. “Sadly we hit a death end after we put Marvolo Slytherin in Azkaban.” 

Harry’s eyes widened and he sat up. “You did what!?” He screamed, shocked that they had actually put Marvolo in prison. 

Gawain narrowed his eyes. “Mr. Potter. We have confirmed inside information that he bought some kind of unknown potion. We have reason to believe he is the one who gave it to you. Though he is unwilling to admit it.” 

Harry didn’t believe it. No matter what anyone would say. He would never believe that Marvolo would do something like that. “No. I don’t believe you. I wish to speak to him.” Harry said. 

Gawain shook his head. “I am afraid that is not possible considering the circumstances.” Gawain replied “Please do take care, Mr. Potter. And if you do remember something please let us know.” 

Harry stood up, despite that his body felt weak he forced himself to get up. Gawain didn’t see it as he had turned around already, planning on leaving. Harry simply raised his hand and immediately wards appeared on the door. 

One of the doctors spluttered, saying that it wasn’t allowed to ward the doors like that. Gawain turned around and glared at him. “Remove the wards, Mr. Potter.” 

Harry instead focused all his attention on strengthening said wards as he narrowed his eyes. “I want to speak to Marvolo.” Harry stated fiercely and his voice had dropped colder. 

“Gawain.” Kingsley said feeling the magic radiating through the room. “Let Harry speak with him.” As Kingsley looked at Harry he saw that the younger wizard was determined and seemed certain that Marvolo was innocent as well. 

Gawain just gave a slight nod, despite that he still didn’t agree to this. Harry let out a deep breath and removed the wards, so that the head auror could leave. 

It was then that Ginny made her presence known. “You would still defend him?” Harry looked over to her, hearing her voice was full of disbelief. “He could have killed you, Harry!” Ginny said as she walked over to him. “You could have died!” 

Harry shook his head. “I didn’t die, so whoever wanted me gone, apparently failed big time, Gin.” Harry sighed. “And I know Marvolo. He would never have done this.” 

They all became silent and Harry looked up towards Kingsley. “He had an appointment with you, right?” Kingsley nodded and Harry continued. “Did he come? Was there anything off about him?” 

Kingsley shook his head. “No, he was the same like always.” Harry clenched his hands into fists. Marvolo would surely not have done anything. But who then? 

“What kind of potion was it?” Harry asked as he felt how heavy his body was and he sat back down on the bed, his eyes still trailed towards the Minister. 

“Unknown, we have some of the greatest potion’s masters on the case, even including Horace Slughorn. But last time I checked they still had no idea what the effects of the potion were.” Kingsley replied. 

Harry let out a small sigh and he looked up when he felt someone sit down next to him. Ginny looked worried at him. “Harry…” She whispered softly. “Why are you still defending him? They have proof that Marvolo bought some kind of potion.” 

Harry shook his head slowly. “I trust him, Gin. Believe me if he had wanted to harm me he would have already done so.” 

Harry noticed that Molly seemed to be saying something and Ginny also glanced over. Slowly all of them seemed to leave, knowing that Ginny and Harry had a lot to speak about they left them alone. 

“Harry please. Will you hear me out?” She asked and Harry could see that she really seemed desperate and unlike a moment ago she didn’t seem angry anymore. “You see I acted rashly last times.” She sighed and put one hand atop Harry’s knee, making him tense for one second. “I am worried about you. I can’t help but feel uncomfortable whenever Marvolo is near or when we speak about him and now that this has happened…” 

Harry could feel her hand trembling and she didn’t dare look up at him, he frowned slightly. He had no idea how to handle this situation. In a way he still didn’t want to hurt her, her next words made his heart freeze even more. “And besides that I feel like I miss you.” Ginny admitted softly as she looked up and Harry stared at her. 

The feelings he may have once felt for Ginny had left him when she had gone. He didn’t feel any happiness in seeing her now and hearing her admit these words. “Gin… I don’t feel the same way. Yes, I did miss you, but maybe as friends. Not more than that.” Harry whispered softly. He hated this, hating that he had to say these words out loud to her. 

But he didn’t want her to get her hopes up either. 

He could see the shock and hurt in her eyes and she seemed like she was trying not to cry. Ginny carefully and reluctantly pulled her hand back and stared him straight into the eye. “Is this still about Marvolo? Are you really gay? Is that why you defend him while he is clearly guilty?” She questioned softly. 

Harry knew that telling her would maybe for the best. “I think I am at least bi-sexual, yes.” Harry admitted and she frowned slightly. Harry didn’t say anything about Marvolo. Deep down he didn’t want to acknowledge his own feelings yet for Marvolo. 

“Harry. He is in Azkaban. If proven guilty then he will be either spending his time there for the rest of his life. Or he will face the dementor’s kiss.” Ginny said. Harry tensed at her harsh words and she glared at him, despite that Harry could see the gathering of the first tears in her eyes. “You can’t keep on living in the past!” She yelled at him. “I know what it felt like, Harry. You are a fool! I know just as well how nice and charming Tom Riddle was. And his son is just the same! You need to open your eyes!” She cried and the tears fell. 

Harry felt guilty that she was crying, but at the same time he still felt like she was wrong about Marvolo. “Marvolo is nothing like his father, Ginny.” Harry stated and all of a sudden a switch went on. 

“You blind bastard!” She screamed and hit him on his chest as she angrily stood up and stormed out of the room. Harry groaned softly as he put his hand atop where she had hit him. 

A second later the doctor walked in and Harry resigned himself for some more checks before he was allowed to leave. The only thing he clearly felt was that his body felt heavier than normal, but otherwise he felt fine. 

After the doctor left only Hermione carefully entered the room and Harry sighed as he lay back down, while Hermione took the chair next to the bed. 

“Do you have any idea how they are treating Marvolo?” Harry asked her and Hermione narrowed her eyes at him. 

“Harry James Potter!” She started and Harry sighed softly. “You are not allowed to think about anyone else besides yourself right now.” 

Harry knew she was right, considering what had happened. But still, he couldn’t help worry about Marvolo. Azkaban was an awful place as it was and Harry hoped that he would get the other out quickly. 

“I know, but he is innocent ‘Mione. He hasn’t done anything wrong.” Harry said as he looked over to her. Hermione sighed. 

“Harry… I don’t know much, but I know that right now everything points towards him.” Hermione seemed thoughtful. “He said he was innocent as well, but right now everyone is on edge. The attack on you leaked out. Apparently some wizards and witches had seen you acting rather strange in Diagon Alley. And Marvolo had been seen close by as well at times.” 

Harry frowned. He couldn’t remember anything from the day. “I know that Kingsley desperately tried to cover up everything, but he still failed. News got out and they all suspect Marvolo now, because of who his father was.” 

Harry kept silent as he tried to put all the pieces together. “Marvolo wasn’t in Diagon Alley that day…” Harry muttered as he looked towards the ceiling. “He had an appointment and he said he would go to my house later on.” 

Harry looked back to Hermione. “Has he gotten a trail yet?” He asked her and she shook her head. 

“No, I believe they first want to see what they can find regarding the potion. Which is not much as of now. And maybe interrogate you.” Hermione said softly. “Are you feeling alright?” She asked him softly. 

Harry just nodded and stared back towards the ceiling. After a while of silence Hermione just left after wishing him well. Harry had been brooding all the time, so he couldn’t fault her for leaving. He was glad she had stayed for some time. He just couldn’t believe this has happened.

It seemed almost as if life had a way of bringing him down every time he got happy or things went right. He hated this.

Through this all he knew one thing for certain, he needed to get Marvolo out of Azkaban and soon. 

And so when he finally got out in the afternoon of the day he left immediately towards Kingsley’s office. They checked his wand and then he was allowed entrance. Kingsley looked up when he entered and Harry sat down in the chair. 

“Harry, you must know that currently everything points towards Marvolo being guilty.” Kingsley said softly, not beating around the bush. 

“He is innocent.” Harry stated, not even doubting his words at all. Kingsley stayed quiet and Harry didn’t break eye contact as the Minister stared at him. 

“What makes you believe that?” Kingsley asked. 

Harry frowned slightly, not understanding why, but he just felt like that Marvolo hadn’t done anything wrong. “I just feel it.” He replied softly.

Kingsley nodded silently and Harry wondered how foolish that must have sounded. Just because he felt that way didn’t actually prove anything. Harry sighed and fidgeted slightly. “I can’t explain it, but I just know that Marvolo would have never done anything like this.” 

“Alright.” Kingsley said softly. “You wished to see him right?” Harry nodded, glad that at least Kingsley was willing to listen and give him a chance. “I know that Gawain is still against it, but if I go with you I don’t see any problem.” 

“Thank you.” Harry said as he gave a slight nod. Kingsley shook his head and smiled softly. 

“I only ask you to be careful next time. You gave us all quite a shock.” 

Harry let out a small forced laugh. “Well… that isn’t a first I guess. Trouble just always finds me.” Kingsley’s eyes turned a bit sad and Harry shook his head. “Could we go to him right now?” 

“Yes, of course.” Kingsley replied. Harry had no idea what to even say to Marvolo, but he knew it was at least important that Marvolo knew that he wasn’t alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra note:  
> Because life seriously messed me up this past week(someone I knew and loved a lot died, my stuff was finally moved to my own house and I might end up moving during next week as well). So I don’t know if I will be able to write the next chapter before next Friday. I hope I will be, but I can’t promise anything as it got a bit hectic all of a sudden. Anyway cya next update ^-^!!!


	8. Azkaban

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry’s trip to Diagon Alley. Harry goes to Azkaban and visits Marvolo. Kingsley receives a memory from an unknown source.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, here is the next chapter :). 
> 
> I was without internet for 2 weeks, but luckily I did have time to write ^-^.  
> Hope you all enjoy :)! I honestly have no idea what I am writing anymore :S.  
> Anyway all mistakes are still my own. 
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks everyone who left comments, kudos and so on ^-^!! 
> 
> And cya next update :)!

### Chapter 7: Azkaban

##### Diagon Alley, 15 June 2000:

“Thank you, Harry for listening to me. I hope you will consider hiring me.” Cecilia said with a bright smile. Harry nodded with a small smile of his own. 

“I will speak with Marvolo and I will let you know.” Harry replied as he stood up and Cecilia followed his example. Harry eyed the witch with short blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes. She was 27, but she certainly seemed motivated and clearly wanted to help. 

Harry extended his hand and with a small handshake they said goodbye. Harry walked through the crowded street and he knew that it was a bit later than he normally would be home. Most likely Marvolo had already finished meeting with Kingsley to discuss the several safe houses they wanted to use in London. 

Harry made his way through the crowded street and sometimes persons bumped into him, even though he tried to avoid it. He really liked Cecilia and they ended up talking a lot more, so Harry kind of forgot the time. He walked a bit faster as he wanted to get home and close to the Leaky Cauldron a person bumped straight into him. 

Harry almost fell backwards of the impact; the person had clearly been running. The stranger grabbed his wrist and Harry bit his tongue from the pain he felt in his wrist, like a small sting. “Oh, I am sorry!” The person said as Harry recovered. Before Harry could even say anything, the stranger had run past him into the crowd. Harry screamed after him, but he couldn’t see him anymore. Absentmindedly he rubbed his wrist. 

Harry frowned and shook his head but as he turned around he almost lost his balance. “Mr. Potter!?” A voice called out to him, but Harry held up his hand as he closed his eyes tightly. He could hear some murmuring around him, but it seemed far away. 

“I am fine.” Harry said, hoping to get the message across. Despite that it felt like everything around him was spinning and Harry carefully opened his eyes again as he walked towards the brick wall. His eyes focused on it. His mind became hazy and he couldn’t think straight anymore. He was aware of the stares he received, but he ignored him. He only wanted to go home. 

Somewhere deep down he knew something was wrong, but when he entered the pub, he giggled and smiled, his worries fading away. He saw some people whisper and point at him, while looking at him in slight confusion and worry. Why though? He felt fine, even though his throat felt kind of dry and it felt like his stomach was empty. He had eating his lunch right? He shouldn’t be this hungry or thirsty.

Yet the thought of eating or drinking anything seemed to make him want to vomit. He walked over to the fireplace. He needed to get home. “Mr. Potter?” Tom, the bartender called out to him. Harry looked up at the male, even though he first saw the other three times, before Tom became one person. Harry blinked a few times at the other and realised that Tom had asked him a question. “Are you alright?” 

Harry laughed softly. “I have never been better, Tom.” Harry exclaimed and he jumped through the fireplace, even though Tom tried to stop him. 

As Harry landed in Potter manor he still giggled slightly as he swayed a bit. He still felt thirst and hunger, but he somehow knew he couldn’t eat or drink anything. “Hungry… thirsty…” Harry muttered softly as he brushed his cloak clean. 

“Harry?” A familiar voice called his name. Harry looked up at the mention of his name. 

He grinned at the other, he recognized Tom immediately even though there seemed to be two of him. “Tom!” 

Tom seemed to say something along the lines of that he was wrong and that the person in front of him was Marvolo. 

Harry’s mind vaguely could recall Voldemort’s son. Harry giggled slightly at his mistake. “You look like him you know… Tom Riddle was handsome, just like you.”

Tom shook his head, or not, it was Marvolo. “Come on. I think you drank one too many.” Tom said as he moved towards Harry. Harry felt Marvolo place a hand on his back as he was steered to another door. The kitchen? 

Harry let out a small laugh at his strange thoughts. This was his house. He should know the way to his kitchen. Yet it was nice of Tom to show him the way. He smiled shyly over his shoulder to Tom. 

Tom stepped away and Harry watched him silently. Harry blinked as he noticed Tom’s mouth move, but he couldn’t make out the words. It must have not been important. With a small sigh he sat down as Tom worked in the kitchen preparing some food. 

Harry grimaced at the smell and thought of eating anything. He was hungry… but he didn’t want to eat anything at all. “Eat up.” Tom said as he handed him the plate with a sandwich on it. 

“I am not hungry…. You eat it, Tom. You need it more than I do.” Harry said, though his voice sounded kind of strange in his own ears. Harry’s didn’t see Tom’s eyes narrow at his words, but his harsh voice did ring through him. 

“I am not Tom, Harry. You must eat something.” Marvolo, Harry had to remind himself it was Marvolo, pointed towards the sandwich. “You will feel better if you do eat something. Or I will need to force a potion down your throat.” 

Harry once again felt the urge to vomit, only thinking about food and he shook his head. “I don’t wanna! You can’t force me.” Harry yelled. 

Harry hated Marvolo. He simply wasn’t hungry, better yet he didn’t feel any need to either drink or eat something. The mere thought was nauseating. 

“Harry, what happened today?” Tom asked him and Harry’s mind tried to catch up. Tom had actually dropped the subject. 

He felt happy that Tom finally listened to him and replied happily. “I went to Diagon Alley. It was so crowded, Tom. Next time we should go together.” Harry smiled at the other. The thought of going there together made Harry even happier. 

“We have been together to Diagon Alley before, Harry.” Tom stated. Harry frowned and looked confused as he slowly shook his head. “Did you meet someone and had a drink with them or anything?” Tom asked all of a sudden.

“No!” Harry screamed shocked. “No, of course not! I am not some fool.” Harry said, while he pouted. “I don’t take drinks from strangers.” The thought was absurd. Why would Tom even consider him taking a drink from some stranger? He always was careful. 

“Harry, I am going to check upon you, alright?” Tom asked softly as he moved closer and sat down on the chair next to Harry. 

Harry didn’t see the danger of it. He trusted Tom, no Marvolo, his mind supplied. So he just smiled and gave a nod. Tom raised his wand and Harry felt the magic wash over him. Tom didn’t react other than his eyes narrowing slightly and Harry could see he looked confused. 

“You are certain you didn’t drink anything?” Tom asked again. 

“No! Why don’t you believe me, Tom!?” Harry yelled at him, feeling angered that Tom once more asked him such a stupid question. “I would never lie to you! We promised!” Harry yelled at him, while he glared at Tom. 

“I know, Harry. But I think you might be suffering from something.” Tom explained softly. 

Harry gaped slightly at Tom’s words. Something wrong with him? But he felt fine, yet he could clearly see Tom was worried. “I will take you to St. Mungos. Come on.” Tom said as he stood up. 

Harry didn’t want to go, but Tom kept pushing him, so eventually he relented. Only to easy Tom’s worries. And he also accepted since he saw Tom was getting pissed off at him. So even though he felt reluctant they decided to go to St. Mungos. 

Harry felt Tom pull him closer as they prepared to go to the hospital with the fireplace. As Tom’s arms around him tightened Harry giggled as he buried his head against Tom’s chest and his fingers gripped tightly at Tom’s robes. 

“St. Mungos.” Harry heard Tom call out to the hospital and then they rushed through the fireplaces. Harry tried to keep himself from vomiting as he felt his body rebelling against the travel method. Tom’s arms around him made sure he wouldn’t lose the other and it felt good. 

As they were thrown out in the Wizarding Hospital Harry pushed Tom away from him as he stumbled and fell to his knees. Harry felt like he needed to throw up, but nothing came out and he felt his body growing hot. He shivered slightly, Tom’s presence next to him grounding him as he felt like everything was spinning again. 

A hand gently grabbed his chin and Harry looked at Tom, who appeared to be split in four. Harry tried to focus, but it felt like he couldn’t anymore. He was aware that Tom seemed worried. “Tom….I… I don’t feel so well.” Harry got out. He heard some rushing close by and soon after he lost consciousness. 

##### Ministry of Magic, 17 June 2000:

Horace frowned slightly as he tried to find out what exactly was found in Harry’s blood. It was difficult to distinguish said ingredients when the potion was already from inside the body. 

It would take time…. And time they maybe didn’t have, he knew today they would wake up Harry and see if there would be any lasting damage. Horace didn’t think so, since the boy had seemed fine last time he checked him as well. 

But the problem remained that Harry’s reactions were strange nonetheless. He had never heard about anything which would cause either hallucinations or something more. From what Marvolo Slytherin had explained about Harry, it had seemed like Harry was kind of delirious, like he had been drinking something alcoholic. 

Harry had giggled and laughed and at times couldn’t walk straight. 

In the end it didn’t seem like it was harmful at all. But Horace knew that it could be merely a kind of diversion of something else which happened inside Harry’s body. They would need to ask Harry when they got the chance. Maybe he could shine some light on the unknown potion. 

##### Ministry of Magic, 17 June 2000:

Harry and Kingsley were just getting ready to leave for Azkaban as one auror knocked on the door and Kingsley called him to enter. 

“Sir, Horace Slughorn has asked if Mr. Potter is capable of answering some questions.” The auror asked as he looked at the Minister. 

Harry frowned, but knew it was most likely because of the investigation. Harry shook his head. “I want to see Marvolo first. Then I will answer whatever questions they might have.”

Kingsley quickly knew where Harry’s priorities lied and said the auror to give them this message that they would be there later this afternoon. 

Harry was nervous as they made their way through the prison. He couldn’t imagine spending a day here and it was without dementors now, well at least the lower levels. From what Harry knew the higher security levels still had dementors roaming through the cellblocks. “Where did they put Marvolo…?” Harry asked, already afraid of the answer. 

“The highest level…” Kingsley replied. “If I had interfered any more than I already tried they would suspected me of playing favourites.” 

Harry knew next to nothing about politics, but he knew that Kingsley had been in a difficult situation nonetheless. He was grateful that Kingsley had tried and he couldn’t exactly ask for more. 

“Marvolo stated he was innocent during the entire time and I feel like I should trust him. Yet with some of the crowd in uproar there was nothing I could do.” Kingsley explained softly. 

“I understand….” Harry replied. He did understand, but that didn’t mean he actually liked it.  
Harry made his way past the other cells, already feeling the cold chill in his bones as he knew they reached the higher security cells. 

Two guards were blocking the door, but Kingsley explained the situation and they could go through. “Raise your wand.” Kingsley warned him and Harry immediately did as he felt the cold feeling settle around him. 

Some of the dark creatures already came their way and Harry immediately used a patronus charm, not wanting those awful dementors close to him. His eyes widened as instead of the stag he was so used to seeing, a snake came out of his wand. Kingsley also stood frozen next to him, knowing that his patronus had changed. ‘Well fuck…’ Harry thought as he eyed the snake slither through the hallway, backing away all the dementors. 

Harry didn’t comment and neither did Kingsley as they moved forward, but Harry knew that Kingsley would not forget this either. Yet Harry didn’t want to face what the change actually meant, he still hadn’t completely accepted his feelings for Marvolo. He was just so scared that he was still projecting his crush from Tom Riddle onto his son now. 

Harry gritted his teeth, he could think about this later. They reached a cell and Harry saw that Marvolo looked slightly confused by his presence. Harry immediately put his hands on the bars as he eyed the other. “Oh god, Marvolo… I am so sorry.” 

Marvolo frowned and moved forward as he stopped close to the door. Harry didn’t notice Kingsley’s reaction, but he saw Marvolo’s eyes shift slightly to behind him were the Minister was most likely standing. 

“Harry…” Marvolo whispered as he placed his hands slightly above Harry’s on the bars. 

“Marvolo, I am so sorry for this. I swear I will get you out. I know you would have never poisoned me.” Harry felt really guilty. It might have been his fault that Marvolo was in here, if only he had paid attention or had never started to help Marvolo. 

“How are you feeling?” Harry asked then when Marvolo still didn’t reply and Harry carefully and gently placed one hand atop Marvolo’s. 

Marvolo seemed to consider his question and Harry saw the other slowly shook his head and sigh as he replied. “I am fine… but how are you?” Marvolo looked at him and Harry believed that he was truly worried about him. 

“I am fine. I don’t feel anything anymore; whatever poison or potion was inside me is out. It didn’t leave any lasting damage I think.” Harry said. “They are still investigating, but I promise,” Harry’s grip on Marvolo’s hand tightened. “I will get you out.” Harry promised. 

Harry felt Marvolo’s hand tense beneath his own and he frowned slightly. “I will make sure to get you out as soon as possible.” Harry said, seeing the other’s wizard darkening mood. “Are they treating you alright?” Harry asked softly. 

Marvolo shrugged. “I got something to eat, so I guess they aren’t treating me that bad.” 

Harry sighed and shook his head and Marvolo stiffened briefly as he felt Harry’s thumb moving slowly over his hand. Harry looked slightly down, not being able to meet his eyes. Marvolo kept staring at him, wondering what went through the other wizard. 

“I am sorry… If I wouldn’t have helped you, this might have never happened.” Harry whispered softly. 

“No, don’t say that.” Marvolo said. “Harry look at me.” Harry looked up, albeit reluctant. “This is not your fault. They were out to get me, not you.” Marvolo said softly. Harry noticed Marvolo glancing at Kingsley and wondered what the other wanted to say. 

Eventually Marvolo whispered. “I am glad you are fine.” Harry looked deep into those blue eyes and he smiled slightly, even though it felt sad. Marvolo turned his hand a bit and gently held Harry’s hand in his own. “That patronus just now was yours?” 

Harry’s eyes widened and he opened his mouth and then closed it again and he could feel his face turning red at Marvolo’s simple words. Did Marvolo know about his patronus being a stag before? Harry surely hadn’t told him… 

And would Marvolo understand the significance of it? Of course he would… Harry cursed inwardly. “Uhh… yes.” Harry muttered and he desperately wanted to pull his hand free, but he didn’t dare right now. 

“I thought…” Marvolo started, but he didn’t finish his sentence, instead he sighed softly and Harry looked up at the other. “Never mind. Harry, can you think of anything that happened that you considered strange during the day when you were poisoned?” 

Harry thought back on it, but he couldn’t quite recall anything out of the ordinary. Harry shook his head. “No… I can’t exactly remember anything strange from that day.” 

Marvolo frowned. “Not even when you met me?” Marvolo questioned and Harry looked slightly confused, in a way already answering his question. 

“We didn’t meet that day…” Harry kind of asked and Marvolo shook his head and closed his eyes, knowing with Kingsley there to hear these words it didn’t bode well for him. 

“Yes… you came home and I actually was the one who took you to St. Mungos.” Marvolo replied. 

“I…” Harry frowned. “I don’t remember…” Harry whispered softly. 

“Memory loss… that is rather convenient.” Kingsley muttered softly as he looked at Marvolo with a rather thoughtful look. 

Harry turned to look over his shoulder. “He is innocent, no matter what you may think now.” Harry snapped. He turned his attention back on Marvolo. “I will get you out…” Harry said once more. He wanted Marvolo to know he wasn’t alone and that he was still going to help him, no matter what.

Marvolo just gave a brief nod, as he also glanced towards Kingsley. “The potion they found in your blood, do they have any idea of the effects?” 

“No… I don’t think they do yet. They want to question me on it.” Harry replied. 

“Don’t forget to mention that you have a slight memory loss.” Marvolo said and Harry nodded. “And Harry…” Harry frowned as Marvolo’s voice became softer. “Be careful.” He eventually whispered. 

Harry gave a small nod. “I will be.” Harry said. Be careful… two simple words, but Harry knew that Marvolo cared for his safety. 

After saying goodbye Kingsley and Harry made their way back down and Harry was kind of glad to be far away from the dementors again. 

Harry noticed that Kingsley seemed to be lost in thought and he had seen the Minister talking with the guards who had been shocked and looked kind of scared. It made Harry wonder what Kingsley had exactly told them and his curiosity got the best of him when they were down in the lower levels of Azkaban. 

“What did you tell the guards?” Harry asked, glancing sideways to the male walking next to him. Kingsley stared straight ahead and Harry wondered if the other had even heard his question. 

“I warned them.” Kingsley replied as he stopped and Harry stopped as well. Harry’s confusion must have shown as the Minister continued in a softer voice. “I said to them to watch their backs, because Marvolo Slytherin had removed his magical bindings.” 

Without waiting for a reply Kingsley moved away and Harry stood there, dumfounded as the words hit in. Marvolo had removed his magical bindings? Wait… they had placed magical bindings on him? Harry didn’t know whether he should be furious for the use of them or that he should be concerned that Marvolo had removed them. 

Harry looked up and saw that Kingsley was waiting for him, with a small shake of his head he walked up to the Minister, as they left Azkaban behind. 

And of course the moment they entered the ministry Harry was immediately taken apart for questioning. Though Harry was slightly surprised to find professor Slughorn waiting for him. “Hello Harry.” 

Harry smiled a bit, glad that he had at least a familiar face who was going to ask the questions. Kingsley might have set this up either way. “Hello, sir.” Harry said as he moved and sat down in one of the chairs. 

Slughorn followed his example and sat in front of him with a small sigh. “I wish we could have met again under better circumstances.” 

Harry silently agreed to that. “Sorry about this, sir. I didn’t exactly ask for it either…” He said. 

“I know I know.” Slughorn muttered. “Could you tell me anything about the day?” 

Harry shook his head. “I am afraid it will be difficult. I understood from Marvolo that I lost some memories. I can tell you I met with Cecilia Ross. I considered hiring her for one of the sanctuaries.” Harry replied. 

“Yes. I believe they have already questioned her as well.” Slughorn said with a small frown. “But she stated that you were fine when the two of you parted. So something must have happened afterwards, you have no memories after the meeting with her?” 

Harry shook his head. “No, I am sorry. I wish I could tell you more, but that is all I can remember.” Slughorn sighed and pulled a small vial out of his pocket and placed it on the table between them. 

Harry eyed the vial carefully, seeing the dark blue liquid inside it. “Is that…?” Harry asked as he looked closer to the vial. It looked so strange, it seemed to be moving and Harry wanted to throw up on the idea of having that vile stuff in his body. 

“Yes… we extracted your blood and this is what we had left. We have been analysing the potion for two days now. Some of the ingredients seem to cause slight hallucinations, but with the other ingredients in it the effects may be slightly different.” Slughorn hummed softly as he also eyed the vial. “Whoever created this is quite good with potions.” 

Harry thought on someone he knew who was good with potions, but his mind came up blank other than Severus Snape. But the male had died, killed by Nagini. “Have you any idea who could have created this potion…?” Harry asked as he looked up at the other. 

Slughorn seemed to think before answering. “It could have been a lot of people I once taught. I know of several who were quite adept at potions and might even be able to create their own.” 

So that was no step in the right direction. Harry had no idea how he would be able to prove Marvolo’s innocence. He also had no idea who had either wanted him death or maybe wanted to frame Marvolo. 

 

##### Ministry of Magic, 19 June 2000:

Kingsley eyed the vial with a memory in it cautiously. It had one letter with it, which only read a few words and it bothered him. He wondered if he should ask Harry to watch said memory with him. 

He read the words again and knew he was trying to avoid the inventible. He poured the memory inside a pensieve and dived in. Maybe he could finally shed some light on the case with this memory. 

-Memory- Knockturn Alley:  
A cloaked person stood in one of the damp alleyways, waiting. Kingsley looked around seeing several others, but he had no idea whose memory this was. 

Kingsley knew this place; it was a street where often transactions between people were done, transactions that happened in utter secrecy. 

Kingsley noticed the cloaked male looked up when a person approached, also cloaked. No names were said or whispered as the first person held out the potion that was hidden beneath his cloak and the other person eyed the blue liquid. Kingsley frowned slightly at the small exchange. The vial held a dark blue potion… exactly the same as Slughorn had gotten out of Harry’s blood.

The second person extended his hand, money in it. A fair deal Kingsley noted. 

Silently the seller handed the other the potion and accepted the money with a slight bow. He made to move and leave the deserted alleyway as the other person grabbed his wrist before he could walk past him. Kingsley fixed his eyes upon the two. 

“Not a word about this.” The second’s person’s voice was cold and deadly and the seller just silently nodded, seemingly on edge. The other male seemed pleased. But Kingsley was shocked, that voice…. Without a doubt it was Marvolo Slytherin’s voice. 

And Kingsley wasn’t at all shocked when Marvolo pulled out his wand and the seller’s eyes glazed over, as his memories were erased.

The seller didn’t see the aurors jumping down or the small fight that ensued. The aurors were soon after also obliviated. Kingsley knew he had his answer… this was without a doubt a real memory. 

Marvolo Slytherin walked out of the alleyway and glanced at some of the people who passed him, he lowered his hood as he walked through the street as if nothing had happened. 

As Kingsley was thrown out of the memory, he wondered who had send this to him and who exactly had seen this exchange happening.


	9. The Trial part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom spends his time in Azkaban thinking.  
> And the trial.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, here is the next chapter :).
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!  
> All mistakes are still my own! 
> 
> And I am sorry for not updating for some time.  
> This chapter did give me a lot of trouble( I hate writing trials... why do i do this to myself xD) and in the end I still think I missed some things… So please let me know if I messed up somewhere, anywhere. 
> 
> And thanks to everyone who left comments, kudos and so on ^-^! 
> 
> Cya next update :).

### Chapter 8: Trial part I

##### Azkaban, 18 June 2000:

Azkaban… the one place he vowed he would never end up in and ironically just the place where he was in. And Tom knew he spend too much time with his own thoughts. Thinking was all he did, about all kinds of things, but mostly he spends his time thinking about Harry.

Was it wise to place his life in Harry’s hands? No, in a way it wasn’t… he needed to be the one in control and currently everything was out of his control and he hated it, hated it because it made him feel things that he didn’t wish to feel and being alone in his cell he had too much time to think about it all. In a way it was driving him insane…

Harry… Tom had been so shocked when Harry had actually taken the time to come here. And he had been glad and so relieved, for his questions whether Harry was fine had finally been answered. Harry looked fine and when his warm hand had touched his Tom had finally realised it. He had been worried and anxious about Harry’s life. About someone else than himself.

And with just a small touch Harry had shown that he truly cared for him and Tom had seen the worry and guilt inside Harry’s eyes. Harry had promised to get him out; several times he even repeated it, like Harry wanted to let him know that he wasn’t alone. It made him feel warm somewhere inside of him and Tom didn’t quite understand those emotions.

He had no idea how to deal with them, at one point he wanted to possess and devour Harry completely, make the other beg for him and crave him. But at the other side Tom wanted Harry to accept him fully and to look at him with those emerald eyes and to truly see the love and care Harry held for him.

What would Harry ever do if he found out about the truth? That he had been lying to him all these months? That he had been playing him? Tom could already imagine Harry’s anger and the other would reject him, without a doubt. Tom knew that Harry had a crush on ‘him’, but still Harry would never fully trust him ever again and Tom couldn’t blame him.

Despite that Tom wanted to have Harry’s attention completely focused on him, currently it was the other way around. Tom had all his attention on Harry, it was pure insanity the way he wanted Harry’s acceptance and care. He didn’t dare to ask for Harry’s love, yet deep down he knew he craved something like that.

That one awful word that had completely destroyed his mother’s life and had destroyed his in turn. Tom knew… he could fall as deep as his own mother once did. He finally understood it all and he would do anything to keep Harry by his side, anything…

Tom looked up when he heard some movement near his cell door and he saw the black cloak of a dementors pass by. He was lucky in a way… The dementors didn’t dare approach him, as if they could feel the darkness in his very soul and Tom knew he could easily control them, but he didn’t… not yet.

He let out a broken laugh. It was insanity…. He had never placed his life in someone’s hands and now here he was willingly… waiting. Trusting Harry to get him out.

The binding shackles were discarded on the floor in front of him and he couldn’t stop the cold laugh coming from his throat. He had been planning on escaping, he had wanted to get out to go to Harry, instead Harry had come to him and he remained where he was.

It was a miracle in itself that Kingsley hadn’t said or done anything about the magical bindings he had removed from himself. But the Minister had seen it, of that Tom was certain.

Tom stopped laughing and carefully breathed in and out as he tried to relax. Maybe he wouldn’t follow in his other self’s footsteps, but this way he was going down a road that might as well destroy him and strangely enough Tom didn’t bother to stop it.

##### Ministry of Magic, 24 June 2000:

Harry was nervous, no matter what may happen, he couldn’t stop the terrible feeling creeping up on him. He had not seen Marvolo since one week ago and today was the trial to see if he could be declared innocent.

Just mere days ago Horace had a breakthrough with the potion that Harry had somehow gotten inside his body. It had been a fatal potion, if they wouldn’t have gotten it out. It was clear that the other effects that Harry had suffered had indeed been a diversion.

The potion had been created to make the drinker feel hunger and thirst, but unable to keep anything inside and not even waiting to eat or drink anything. Harry finally understood why the days after waking up he didn’t have much of an appetite, luckily it had returned to normal after two days or so.

To die from either thirst or hunger was an awful way to go, and a long suffering way to die, and Harry wondered who would use such a potion against him. Sadly he couldn’t think of anyone, maybe still some death eater out there who wanted him death, but a simple quick poison would have been much easier, so in the end it didn’t make sense. Harry knew they were missing vital information and even Kingsley seemed to be distracted somehow.

Harry dreaded this day more than anything and he was glad that Hermione was there with him. Ron was also sitting close by as did Ginny and several others of the Weasley family. Everyone seemed to be on edge and Ron was one of the persons who had last seen Marvolo.

Harry said that the fucking bastard had been taunting him and Harry didn’t think Marvolo would have done something like that, conclusion was Ron and Harry had ended up in another fight and Harry had the terrible feeling that Ron would make Marvolo appear guilty if he could.

“Order!” A voice screamed and Harry glanced up seeing the judge staring down at them all, the whole court room was silent now and Harry glanced towards Kingsley who was sitting not so far from the judge, with the whole Wizengamot. It felt so familiar to Harry’s last trial, but back then at least Dumbledore had saved him.

This time… Harry needed to do the saving, but he knew that part of the wizarding world was against Marvolo, same for the Wizengamot. He took a deep breath and didn’t even listen as the judge started stating the crime and the suspect Marvolo Slytherin. Harry zoned out as he tried to recall everything he needed to say.

He couldn’t afford to lose, he simply couldn’t. “Bring in the suspect.” The judge called out and Harry’s attention immediately went towards the door that opened. 6 aurors, 3 at every side walked Marvolo to the chair in the middle of the room. Harry’s eyes widened as he saw how Marvolo’s wrists were chained at his back and he noticed several magical bindings to suppress Marvolo’s magic.

Some others also seemed shocked by this treatment and Harry knew this could at least work in his advantage. “Silence!” The judge, whose name Harry hadn’t even caught, yelled out. Marvolo’s eyes met his for one second and Harry noted how full of rage those blue eyes seemed to be. Yet Marvolo’s face was blank, not showing any emotions, but Harry was certain he had seen Marvolo’s anger, even if for one second.

Marvolo was placed in the chair and handcuffs tightened around his wrists as he was forced to sit down. Harry stayed silent as did the whole room. The judge cleared her throat and Harry looked from Marvolo towards the female judge. “Marvolo Slytherin.” She started and she looked over some papers, before continuing in the same bored voice. “You are brought forth because you are a suspect of poisoning and almost killing,” Harry glanced back to Marvolo and saw those blue eyes widen slightly at those words, most likely at the word killing. “Harry James Potter. How do you plead?”

“Not guilty.” Marvolo stated immediately. Harry noted that some of the wizards and witches glanced at each other for one second.

The judge gave a nod. “Let’s begin the trial. We call forth the first speaker. Ronald Weasley.”

Harry’s eyes widened, he had no idea they would begin with Ron and he looked up at his once best friend and noticed that Ron seemed to struggle with something, but Harry couldn’t ask as the redhead moved forward.

The judge looked at Ron Weasley and asked. “You, Ronald Weasley had seen and actually got into a small fist fight with Marvolo Slytherin at 15 June 2000. Correct?”

“Yes, your honour.” Ron replied as he looked towards Marvolo and then took one last glance towards Harry before keeping his eyes on the judge.

“There didn’t seem to be anything out of the ordinary about Mr. Slytherin?” The judge asked and Ron shook his head while he replied with a no. “After the fight Mr. Slytherin left the elevator and you didn’t see him anymore as he left through the floo’s?”

“Not until today.” Ron said as he looked towards Marvolo. Harry could feel the tension in the room as Ron glared at Marvolo. Marvolo didn’t react to the words as he just watched the proceedings quietly.

“But you did hear Mr. Slytherin call out to Potter Manor?” Ron nodded to that question.

“I considered going after him, if only I had then maybe Harry wouldn’t be hurt. I suspect Marvolo Slytherin of poisoning Harry. I have no idea how or why, but that is simply what I feel.” Ron stated. The judge gave a nod and told Ron he could go sit down again. Harry shifted slightly; feeling like this wasn’t good at all. Ron was clearly against him…

Hermione placed her hand on his arm and he smiled gratefully at her. Hermione gave a small nod. Harry was truly grateful for the silent comfort that Hermione had giving him. They called forth the next person and Harry heard they call out Slughorn’s name.

“Mr. Slughorn.” The judge said as she moved some papers and the hummed softly. “On the 18th of June you actually tested out the potion that was found inside Harry Potter’s blood and you actually claimed the potion is deadly and harmful. Could you tell us more?”

“Of course, your honour.” Horace started and Harry saw that the potions master was slightly uncomfortable, Harry briefly wondered why until he realised it. He had seen Horace look at Marvolo and Harry could be mistaken but Horace might actually have seen Tom Riddle in him, like everyone did who knew how Tom Riddle looked like.

Slughorn pulled a small vial of blue liquid out of his robe and put it down on the stand in front of him.

“The ingredients together would create a potion that would make sure the drinker is going to die from thirst or hunger. Because of said effects it also makes sure that as long as the potion is inside the person’s body it will break down everything the person will either drink or eat. We also noted that the person would not want to eat or drink at all.” Harry saw Marvolo’s head shot up a tiny bit at that information. “Same for Mr. Slytherin’s statements that Harry Potter also didn’t want to eat anything.”

Harry hated how he wasn’t able to recall anything regarding that day. If he knew more than maybe he could provide more to prove Marvolo’s innocence. “At the end the potion would be deadly, if Mr. Slytherin had not brought Mr. Potter to St. Mungo’s.” Horace said as he gave a slight nod to Marvolo and Harry let out a breath.

Those words caused some of the wizards and witches to start whispering again and the judge had to call the room to order once more. “Thank you, Mr. Slughorn. Please take your seat.” The judge said with a small nod.

Harry looked up at Slughorn, but the other didn’t even acknowledge him and maybe it was for the best, but Harry hadn’t expected Slughorn to actually say something like that. Despite that it worked in his advantage. Slughorn’s words would make everyone think. If Marvolo had actually poisoned him, then why take him to St. Mungo’s afterwards?

“The next speaker is the Minister of Magic himself, Kingsley Shacklebolt, please take a seat.” The judge said as she gestured towards the chair in front of her. Harry knew that at least Kingsley was at his side, but as Harry noticed how Kingsley looked at him he felt dread inside his body and he had no idea why.

“The day Mr. Potter was poisoned you had a meeting with Marvolo Slytherin, correct?”

“Yes, your honour. I am positive that it was the real Marvolo Slytherin.” Kingsley replied and Harry wondered why he felt so on edge. Kingsley seemed to be thinking about his words real well and Harry knew there was something that Kingsley had neglected to tell him, call it a gut feeling.

“Nothing out of the ordinary happened?”

“No, Mr. Slytherin left my office and headed towards the elevators, where he got into a small fight with Ronald Weasley. Afterwards he left for Potter manor like you already know.”

Kingsley didn’t have much more information to give and Harry relaxed slightly as they called forth Cecilia Ross. The female sat down in the chair after one glance at Marvolo.

“Ms. Ross, you actually met Harry Potter, spoke to him and was the last to see him under normal circumstances.”

The female nodded. “As we parted ways I didn’t notice anything different about Harry Potter. I know for a fact that he checked his tea before he actually took the first sip as well.” Harry was impressed she had noticed that. He always did that, just in case, but no one actually noticed it before.

The judge nodded and Harry saw that the whisperings started again for one second at the other side of the room. Harry didn’t react outwardly at her words. He still tried to remember everything he needed to say.

Afterwards they called forth Tom, the bartender from the Leaky Cauldron and Harry knew that the moment he had left through the floo in the Leaky Cauldron he was already under influence of the potion.

“Tom. Harry Potter used the floo in your pub to go back home, at that moment he was already acting strange, correct?” Harry was glad when Tom answered positive, because it would already made sure that Marvolo was innocent.

“Yes, we have several more eyewitnesses who have seen Harry depart from the Leaky Cauldron. I merely thought he had a few drinks too much and when I asked him he said he was fine, but before I could intercept him he had left through the floo.”

The judge nodded and seemed to hum as she shifted some papers. “We have several eyewitnesses who have indeed seen Harry Potter leaving the Leaky Cauldron by floo. And also some who have noted that someone bumped into Harry Potter while he was still in Diagon Alley. People say that after that incident Mr. Potter had grabbed his head, but still insisted he was doing fine.”

Harry could not recall that moment and he frowned slightly. People started whispering and speaking again and Harry looked towards Marvolo who in turn also glanced up towards him.

It was going well, but Harry couldn’t help but feel on edge still. He managed a small smile, hoping to let Marvolo know everything was alright. Instead Marvolo’s face remained blank and Harry’s smile faded as for one second that cold expression reminded him a little too much of how Tom Riddle had looked at him inside the Chamber of Secrets.

It looked like Marvolo was furious and Harry could feel dark vibes coming off from the other. The shoutings and the other people seemed to fade away as Harry’s focus was solely upon Marvolo. _‘You look like him you know… Tom Riddle was handsome, just like you.’_

Harry could not remember saying those words, but somehow the words could have easily said by him and Harry felt like they had been said by him. He could hear it inside his own mind, his own voice saying those words.

“Silence!!” The judge screamed and the one second haze in which Harry and Marvolo had been seemed to vanish as Harry looked away. Ignoring his heart that seemed to want to beat out his chest.

A few more eyewitnesses who had apparently seen him stepped forward and Harry hated how it sounded like he was drunk. All of a sudden he wanted out. He didn’t want to be anywhere near here. The whole room felt suffocating and Harry let out a deep breath.

“Mr. Potter.” The judge must have called his name several times as he only heard it when Hermione shoved her elbow in his ribs. He barely stopped his wince as he stood up and walked over to the middle of the room. “Do you believe yes or no that Marvolo Slytherin is the one responsible for poisoning you?”

“No, your honour.” Harry replied while he tried to gather his courage and look around the room. All those unfamiliar faces stared down at him. He should be used to it, but he still felt uncomfortable. Harry looked back to the judge.

The judge gave a small nod. Harry explained to them all that Marvolo and he were business partners and he considered Marvolo a good friend even. Saying that he trusted the other with his life, completely. Word for word, he defended Marvolo with everything he had. He said them that Marvolo had more than enough opportunities to kill him and even more efficient ways than to let him suffer.

When they had said that Marvolo was the son of Voldemort. Harry had stated that he was the son of Voldemort, yes. But he was not Voldemort. He grew angered and screamed at them all that they shouldn’t treat Marvolo like he was Voldemort, exactly what they had been doing all this time.

He also said about him already being poisoned in Diagon Alley and even though several people had stated that Marvolo was there, Harry said that Marvolo was inside his own house when he got there. It was impossible to be at two places at the same time.

So Harry reasoned that whoever was seen, as Marvolo, inside Diagon Alley that day, was for a fact not the real Marvolo. And Harry said he suspected that someone was setting him up.

The whole room was silent most of his tirade and Harry felt grateful he saw most of them actually thinking about his words.

When Harry was finished he sat back down and sighed as he looked at Marvolo, who instead was staring at the judge. Marvolo’s gaze was cold and Harry couldn’t help but shiver slightly. Because of that Hermione asked if he was fine and he said he was alright.

It seemed like the whole Wizengamot was talking to each other and Harry could not catch a lot of words since they were at the other side of the room. One wizard moved forward to the judge and everyone stared confused at him.

Harry noted that it was Percy Weasley and he frowned, not understanding what he was doing. He noted that Percy seemed to give something to the judge as he spoke to her. It seemed to be a letter. Harry saw that Percy glanced at him and had a rather guilty look on his face. When Harry looked towards the rest of the Weasley family which were present he noted that all of them seemed rather tense and he grew worried.

When the room was silent again the judge spoke and Harry felt anxious at every word. “I just received a memory. From what Mr. Weasley said this memory proves that Marvolo Slytherin is guilty.”

Harry stood up and wanted to protest. “No-.” but Hermione pulled him back down and his wide eyes went to Marvolo, who also looked slightly shocked. That was the second emotion Harry had seen on Marvolo’s face and he knew that even Marvolo had not seen this coming.

But no matter what the memory showed them. Harry was certain that Marvolo was innocent. “I will play this memory for all of us to see.” The judge stated as she handed a small vial to one auror who walked towards a place Harry had not noticed before. It was hiding slightly behind the judge’s chair and Harry saw it looked like a kind of pensieve.

The room turned slightly darker and on one wall a light appeared. Harry stared at it, wondering what this could be. A damp alleyway and a person standing there, waiting. Fully cloaked and they were unable to recognize the wizard.

Another cloaked person walked up to him and a small exchange found place. Everyone gasped as they saw the same liquid that Slughorn had showed them.

The second male spoke and Harry froze as he and everyone else who heard Marvolo speak recognized that voice. Yet it sounded colder and more heartless than Harry was used to. Marvolo’s voice had always been kind and comforting or even teasing, but never like this.

A fight ensued between aurors who had appeared and eventually it seemed like the only one who walked out of the alleyway untouched was the buyer of the potion. As the male walked out of the alleyway and into the streets he lowered his hood and everyone inside the courtroom started screaming.

Harry just stared numbly at the light that faded from the wall, not hearing the screams, the accusations. His mind had just frozen. He felt Hermione’s hand on his arm, but he didn’t even acknowledge her as she tried to either comfort him or help him.

That face was that, it had been unmistakably Marvolo. Proof like this would damn him and for the first time Harry doubted it all. The memory was real, no question about it. Harry felt horrified at this, but a scream from a male’s voice called the courtroom to order once more.

Harry glanced at Kingsley who stood there, eyeing Percy for a few seconds before addressing the whole room. “The aurors that were there in that alleyway had their memories changed. They firmly believed they followed Marvolo Slytherin to Godric’s Hollow. Where conveniently the real Marvolo Slytherin had went just a day earlier.”

Silence filled the room at those words. “The memory is real. We have all seen that, but I do not believe the person inside the memory is the real Marvolo Slytherin. I believe someone is framing him. I ask you Marvolo Slytherin, would you be willing to testify with the use of Veritaserum?”

Harry felt grateful and knew that if Marvolo testified with the truth potion that he would be declared innocent.

A heavy silence, tick with anticipation could be felt inside the room and Harry’s eyes trailed towards the middle of the room where Marvolo was seated. “Yes,” Marvolo replied. “I would like the use of Veritaserum.”

Harry let out a deep breath as he relaxed slightly. Marvolo was innocent without a doubt and now it would be proven.

Three drops of the potion were giving to Marvolo and the judge spoke again. “What is your name?”


	10. The Trial part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small scene from Tom and Kingsley before the trial. The trial finally ends and Harry finds out the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An update? Yeah, I was surprised as well lol… 
> 
> It has been some time, since this chapter was awful to write… Long story short, I have erased a whole part of it and actually rewrote it this weekend, so yay me. 
> 
> And also yay, the stupid trial ended!!! I am never going to put any kind of trials in my stories… ever again T.T. 
> 
> Anyway… Hope you all enjoy :)! And all mistakes are still my own!
> 
> Thanks to everyone who left comments, kudos and so on ^-^! And especially for those who waited this long for this update!! I am very sorry! And thanks to KuronoYume who left a comment recently and reminded me that I should just (re)write this chapter and not procrastinate xD... 
> 
> Anyway enjoy and cya next update :)!

### Chapter 9: The Trial part II

##### Holding cell in the Ministry of Magic, 24 June 2000:

Tom was sitting in the holding cell inside the Ministry of Magic. In just a few more minutes his trial would start. He couldn’t help but feeling on edge. He had no idea what had been happening outside of the walls of Azkaban and he had no control over anything, it made him feel weak and pathetic. Something that he vowed to never feel again, yet here he was…. 

His thoughts were driving him insane, yet at the same time he wanted to be proven wrong. He wanted to believe in friendship or whatever there was between Harry and him. He didn’t want to end up like Voldemort… 

The worse part of it all was that Harry had not visited him again. And Tom considered it a weakness that he wanted Harry to visit him. The past days he felt like he was losing his mind. The walls seemed to close in on him the more time he spends in that rotten cell. 

This change was not much better. The aurors hadn’t taken any chances and his hands were tied to his back, with magical bindings on it. One of the auror had even warned him to not take them off. Tom had just chuckled at his words, amused that they believed they could order him around. 

They truly were fools… Tom glanced up when the door opened and he was slightly confused when the Minister walked in and stopped near the bars of his cell. Thought he was careful to not let his confusion be shown. 

The last time he had seen the minister was together with Harry when they had visited him in Azkaban and as Kingsley stared down at him, Tom felt himself growing a bit restless. There was something in that gaze that Tom couldn’t read. He did see that Kingsley seemed thoughtful.

“Tell me the truth. Are you truly innocent?” Kingsley whispered softly. 

“Yes.” Tom replied instantly. 

They regarded each other silently and Tom saw a calculating look on Kingsley’s face. Had something happened? The first thing that came to mind is that somehow something terrible had happened to Harry. Not being able to handle those kinds of thoughts at this point he just asked his question out loud. “Is Harry alright?” 

Kingsley’s face didn’t betray anything. “Yes. He still firmly believes you are innocent.” 

Tom frowned slightly. “And what do you believe?” 

“I am giving you the benefit of the doubt at this point. But my instincts tell me you are innocent.” Kingsley replied. 

Tom couldn’t help but be a bit relieved at that. “Thank you, sir.” He said while he inclined his head a bit. 

“Would you be willing to testify with Veritaserum?” Kingsley asked then and Tom knew he had no trouble at all. With his Occlumency skills he would easily be able to fight the influence of the potion a bit. 

“Yes, if it would help.” Tom replied slowly. 

“I think it would help,” Kingsley stated. “I will ask you when the timing is right.” 

Tom just gave a brief nod as Kingsley left him alone again. He stared through the bars at the door. This was it. Tom did wonder what Harry had been doing. 

He let out an agitated sigh as he shifted; attempting to lessen the strain on his shoulders a bit. Though it didn’t help a bit. He breathed in deeply and out again, clearing his mind and trying to remain calm. Focusing on his Occlumency shields and made sure they were strong enough to withstand the truth potion. 

Yet the anger of everything that had happened and was happening was still boiling deep down inside him. Maybe he should have taken another identity… But then he wouldn’t have gotten this close to Harry. 

And Tom still didn’t know whether this was a gift or a curse. 

##### Courtroom, 24 June 2000:

Three drops of the potion were giving to Marvolo and the judge spoke again. “What is your name?” 

“Marvolo Slytherin.” Marvolo replied instantly.

“What is your date of birth?” The judge asked. 

“November 2nd 1976.” 

“And what are your parent’s names?” 

“Tom Riddle and Bellatrix Lestrange.” Marvolo said.  
Harry looked at Marvolo. Those answers he had already heard before. And most people knew about it, but to actually hear it under the truth serum for themselves had some of them whispering. 

“Are you in any way the one who poisoned Harry James Potter?” The judge asked and everyone held their breath at this question. 

“No.” Marvolo replied and Harry sagged back in his chair, feeling so relieved. Marvolo was truly innocent. 

“Did you order someone else to poison Harry James Potter?” The judge went on and Harry frowned at the judge. 

“No.” Marvolo repeated the same answer again and Harry looked at the other wizard who was still tied to the chair. 

Marvolo was innocent; he was going to be free. 

“This is not right,” A voice screamed and Harry looked over to Ron. “Everyone knows that a skilled wizard will be able to block Veritaserum with Occlumency. Who says that he isn’t blocking the potion!?” 

Harry felt shocked by Ron’s words. He couldn’t believe that Ron was saying things like this and Harry’s eyes went back to Marvolo. The relief he felt only moments ago was gone. Tom Riddle had perfected his mind skills at an early age, could it truly be the same for Marvolo? Harry didn’t want to think about it, or even doubt Marvolo at this point. 

But now there was no other way to prove Marvolo’s innocence except for catching the real culprit. Harry gritted his teeth in frustration. Harry stood up; his magic swirled through the room, effectively silencing them all as they felt the tension. 

“Do you all really want to throw an innocent person in Azkaban? Or even give an innocent person the dementors kiss?” Harry said coldly. He was reminded of his godfather who had spent years in Azkaban, while he had been innocent all along. “He is Voldemort’s son; yes we are all aware of that. But I will be fucking dammed if I let you all throw another innocent person behind bars.” 

Silence filled the room and Harry glared furiously at Ron who seemed to shrink back a bit at his anger. “I am the victim who got poisoned and I am firmly stating, without a doubt that Marvolo is innocent. I know him better than any of you, because most of you wouldn’t even dare to go near him, because he might be a dark wizard or Dark Lord, just like his father.” Harry went on. 

“Well… I will fight the whole of Britain just to keep him out of Azkaban, so just try me. That is how much faith I have in him. Memories can be faked or even tempered with, I trust my instincts. I am merely asking you all to open your eyes and see that Marvolo is innocent.” Harry screamed furious. 

He was a bit out of breath as he slowly sat down and finally took a glance towards Marvolo. The other was staring up at in him wonder and something else that Harry couldn’t quite place. 

“We will vote now…” The judge said softly and everyone in the room seemed to silently agree. No one protested and no one stepped forward to damn Marvolo again and Harry felt slightly relieved at this. “Raise your hand if you believe Marvolo Slytherin is innocent.” 

Harry’s heart was beating loudly as he looked at the hands that were raised, he noticed that some still seemed to doubt, but eventually raised their hand as well. 

With a quick glance Harry could tell that the majority of the Wizengamot had raised their hands and he let out a deep breath and he still felt like it couldn’t be real. But the judge gave a slight nod and the aurors moved forward, removing the bindings that were keeping Marvolo contained. 

Harry ignored everything and everyone as he just stood up and as fast as possible ran past the chairs, towards Marvolo. Marvolo looked up for one second before Harry just hugged him close, burying his head atop of Marvolo’s shoulder. 

He could hear shocked gasps and voices murmuring in the room, but all of that seemed distant as he tightened his grip on the other wizard. 

Marvolo was tense, but then slowly relaxed as he also embraced Harry. Harry smiled brightly but his face was still buried on Marvolo’s shoulder, so it went unseen. “I am so happy.” Harry whispered softly. 

“Thank you, Harry.” Marvolo whispered just as soft and Harry just gave a small nod. People started to leave and Harry pulled back, not wanting to let go of the other wizard, but knew he had to. 

Eventually Kingsley and Gawain told them that the investigation would continue until they had found the culprit. Harry couldn’t ignore the way Gawain glared at Marvolo, as if still believing he was guilty. 

So Harry was glad when Marvolo asked him if they could leave, after Marvolo got the antidote for the truth potion. He did notice that Ginny and Ron stared at them, but he ignored that. Even though they had shown some worry for him, he also hated how they had just planned to place the blame on Marvolo. 

“Your manor has strong wards right?” Harry questioned softly as they walked to the elevator. 

“Yes.” Marvolo whispered as he looked sideways to the other wizard. Harry was kind of surprised they actually let him leave with Marvolo, considering everything. 

“Can… Can I come with you?” Harry asked softly. He didn’t like the idea of going to the Potter manor now. He knew it was only a matter of time before any of the Weasleys or Hermione would be knocking on his door. And he didn’t want any of that right now.

“Of course.” Marvolo replied. 

Silently they left the atrium and walked outside towards an alleyway. Harry just followed the other knowing that since the wards were strong, they couldn’t use the floo, since Harry wouldn’t be allowed in until Marvolo made sure of that. 

Marvolo silently extended his hand and Harry gripped it tightly as he looked up into those dark blue eyes. Instead of having the feeling of apparition like Harry thought he would, Marvolo didn’t do anything but stare at him. 

“Marvolo?” Harry asked softly, as he was aware that his heart beat increased and he felt a kind of excitement deep down inside him. 

Marvolo didn’t say anything as he just pulled him forward and Harry let out a shocked gasp as the other wizard hugged him. And only at that point did he feel that awful pull of apparition. He quickly placed his arms around the other and held on tight. 

When they landed Harry didn’t let go yet, and neither did Marvolo. Harry even felt Marvolo shift closer and he could feel the others breath against his neck. “Your words were so fierce and so protectively, so certain of my innocence.” Marvolo muttered. 

Harry gulped as his hands clenched into Marvolo’s robes at the others back. “Because I believe you are innocent.” Harry said and Marvolo let out a chocked laugh. 

Harry frowned slightly and wanted to pull away, but Marvolo’s grip tightened. “Just let me hold you. Just for a little while longer.” Marvolo whispered as he stopped laughing. 

Harry just nodded, not knowing what to say or do, but his eyes trailed off and he noticed that there was nothing near them. He briefly wondered if the wards were powerful enough to even hide the whole manor and he guessed they were… 

It felt strange, yet oddly comforting and Harry soon relaxed in the embrace. “I have done things that I am not proud of, not anymore… I often acted selfishly, not caring who got hurt in the process,” Marvolo whispered against his neck. “Yet you still firmly believe in me. Tell me the truth, Harry. Did you doubt it for one second?” 

“The memory made me doubt it for one second.” Harry replied honestly and Marvolo hummed softly. He felt the other pull back and Marvolo looked at him. 

“The memory was real… I could see that, but it was not me who bought that potion, Harry,” Marvolo said. “I may have done some awful things, but I would never hurt you.” 

Harry stared at the other wizard and wondered if he should ask about what exactly Marvolo had done. He felt almost compelled to ask the question and he sighed, as he gathered his courage, not knowing whether he wanted to know the answer at all. “What have you done?” 

Marvolo closed his eyes and shook his head. “I have killed people in the past…” Marvolo admitted softly. 

Harry froze as he stared at Marvolo, but at that moment he could only see Tom Riddle who first killed someone when he was only 16 years old. “Because of your father…?” 

Marvolo snorted. “I guess so…” He said as he opened his eyes. “Everything always comes down to Voldemort in the end, right…” 

Harry remained quiet as he had no idea what to say. In a way it showed that Marvolo trusted him a lot to actually say something like that out loud. 

But just a few seconds ago he had said he would never hurt him, so Harry felt relieved because of that. Yet he had a terrible feeling about it all nonetheless. “Would you ever kill someone again?” Harry asked him softly. 

Marvolo regarded him. “Maybe… only those who have hurt you or me.” Marvolo replied honestly. Harry’s heart was beating louder at these words. He knew something was wrong with that, but at the same time it felt good… Though Harry would never admit this out loud. 

But for him to actually know that Marvolo had been worried and even now admitted that he would kill those who had hurt him, it was a sweet sickeningly thing. Yet he didn’t want to see Marvolo landing behind bars again. “Please, promise me you will not kill anyone. I don’t care who, but I have seen more than enough deaths. I don’t want to see more.” 

Harry was slightly surprised that Marvolo was being so honest with him. He could easily turn him in for just these words. Marvolo laughed softly and pulled him closer, putting their foreheads together and Harry’s eyes widened as he felt his face turning red. “I promise,” Marvolo whispered softly. “Only for you…” 

And as if to seal the promise Marvolo slowly inched closer, clearly giving Harry the chance to back down should he not want this. But he had so often fantasied about it and he wanted it. So he moved forward as well.

Their lips touched and Harry gasped slightly in the kiss when Marvolo’s fingers tangled in his hair and he tilted his head slightly, deepening the kiss. 

Harry just pulled the other’s body closer to his and it felt so different than with Ginny. He had never been with a male before, but he could every nerve in his body springing alive and the pleasure running through him. 

Marvolo opened his mouth and Harry felt a tongue trace over his lips and he opened his mouth as well, their tongues moving against each other in a sensual dance. Harry couldn’t stop the soft moan that tore from his throat and he could feel Marvolo groan against his lips as well. 

Harry gasped as Marvolo pulled back and he opened his eyes, not even aware of the moment he had closed them. Marvolo’s blue eyes had a red gleam in it that made Harry tense, as his eyes widened in pure shock. 

Marvolo quickly closed his eyes and the grip that the other wizard had on his hair tightened. Harry’s heart was beating louder now, but this time it was not from excitement, but pure shock. 

He often had believed he was just seeing things when he thought he saw Marvolo’s eyes turn red, but up this close it could simply not be denied. “Open your eyes.” Harry said sharply and surprisingly Marvolo opened his eyes, revealing his eyes which were still blue and red in the irises. 

Harry stared at the other in disbelief. He wanted to move back, away from the other wizard, but at the same time he had a feeling that Marvolo wouldn’t let him go that easily, so he stood there frozen in the other’s embrace and his hands were still on Marvolo’s back. 

Harry clearly remembers the moments when he had seen Tom Riddle’s memories. Tom’s eyes would shift red whenever he saw something that he liked. The locket was one example that Harry clearly remembered. The memory of when Smith had showed him it, Tom’s eyes had flashed red in pure greed. Because the locket had, in his eyes, belonged to him. 

Harry didn’t dare ask the question that was on his mind, but with everything put together, he knew he had to. “Who are you?” 

Marvolo moved one of his hands and cupped Harry’s cheek. Harry could see the struggle that was going on deep down inside the other wizard. “My real name is Tom Marvolo Riddle.” Marvolo whispered and Harry shook his head, full of disbelief. 

“He is dead! You are dead!” Harry screamed as he backed away from the other. But before he could get very far Marvolo moved forward quickly and grabbed his arms in a tight grip that actually hurt. 

“ _HE_ is dead,” Marvolo yelled. “I am him from the past, from another dimension, Harry.” 

“Let me go!” Harry warned the other with a strained voice as he held back his tears. He had trusted Marvolo, he had trusted him and this was what he got. Harry tried to struggle free, but Marvolo just put his arms around him, as Harry attempted to push the other away against his chest. 

“Please, listen to me!” Marvolo screamed, but Harry ignored him and kept struggling, eventually managing to free himself, but before he could even apprate away or run away he was hit by a stunner and he fell to the ground. 

 

##### 26 June 2000:

_‘If they find me out, I will bring you down with me.’_

That was the only sentence on the small paper that the owl just delivered. But it was enough… The warning was clear. With a flick of a wand the paper was burned, the evidence of the message lost. Hazel eyes watched the ash fall down onto the ground. 

It wasn’t supposed to end like this. Harry should not have trusted Marvolo the way he did. The Wizengamot should not have believed Marvolo’s words like true, considering he might be able to use Occlumency. 

It was unbelievable that they had let him go free and those hazel eyes narrowed. A quick reply was written to the other. 

_‘Same goes for you, if they find out about me. I will tell them you created the potion.’_


	11. Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom tells Harry the truth, but he isn’t about to let Harry go without a vow. Harry being stubborn does not want to take a vow to ensure his silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, here is the next chapter :). 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy! And all mistakes are still my own! 
> 
> Thanks to everyone who left comments, kudos and so on ^-^!! 
> 
> Cya next update :).

### Chapter 10: Truth

##### Slytherin Manor, 24 June 2000:

What had he done? How stupid could he have been? He already suspected that Harry would react this way. What in Merlin’s name made him say those foolish words that he can’t even get out of his mind? _‘My real name is Tom Marvolo Riddle.’_

If only he had lied, but Harry had already known when he asked the question, or had suspicions about it. No matter what he had said at that point Harry would get angry and the worse part was, he had every reason to be angry at him. 

For all those months he had lied to him after all. He couldn’t take that back. He was not Voldemort’s son and that was the awful truth. He was and still is Tom Marvolo Riddle, and his own chosen name and title is Lord Voldemort. This could not be denied…

Tom didn’t want to remove the stunner. He didn’t want to face Harry again, not when the other was so angry at him. 

But he could not delay the inevitable. He raised his wand towards the body that was now lying on the couch. With a heavy heart he woke Harry up again. 

If things got awful, he could always erase Harry’s memories… 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry had felt the stunner hit him. He was vaguely aware of what was happening and his mind kept repeating those awful words. 

_‘My real name is Tom Marvolo Riddle.’_

_‘Tom Marvolo Riddle’._

Harry blinked his eyes a few times as he stared at the ceiling, knowing the stunner had just been removed. He was aware of someone’s eyes upon him, but he didn’t dare face the only other person in the room. 

Harry felt betrayed, hurt and he didn’t want to believe the awful truth. How many times had he thought that Marvolo looked so much like Tom? So many times and now he felt stupid that lately he hadn’t even questioned it anymore. He truly believed in Marvolo and now he was let down in the most awful way. Harry just wished this was just a bad dream. He would wake up and Marvolo would still be Marvolo and he would never say those words. 

“I apologize…” The familiar voice said softly and Harry let out a small snort. 

“What for? For lying? For killing innocent people?” Harry snapped as he finally looked towards the other. “Tell me the truth, did you, yes or no, poison me?” 

“No!” Tom snarled immediately. “I meant what I said Harry, I don’t want to hurt you.” 

A chocked laughed came from Harry as he shifted and sat up. “Voldemort not wanting to hurt me… well that is a new one.” It was a low blow and both of them knew this, but Harry couldn’t help it. How could he have been this blind, so trusting? 

Harry stared at the other and he saw Tom close his eyes. “I am not him…. I admit that I never want to end up like him.” Tom’s voice sounded pained as he said this. Harry frowned as he really looked at the other. 

“How old are you?” Harry asked softly. Harry was certain that Tom was above 16, meaning the first horcrux was already created and maybe he had already made more…. It broke something deep down inside him when Harry knew that this Tom’s soul was already torn.

Tom opened his eyes and sighed. “I am 24 now.” He replied honestly. 

Harry sat up and placed his feet on the ground as he regarded Tom. He was almost afraid of his next question. “How many?” He didn’t need to explain or elaborate as he was certain that Tom knew what he was asking about. 

“3…” Tom answered. 

3… Meaning the diary, the ring and maybe the locket then? Harry thought as he remembers Tom’s very first horcruxes. “The diary, the ring and the locket?” He questioned. Tom only gave a small nod. 

Harry quickly realised that this Tom Riddle was not completely lost to insanity yet. He had torn his soul apart already, but he was not so far gone that he was insane. Somehow that made the wizard so much more dangerous and Harry should tell Kingsley about this… 

But even as the thought crossed his mind, Harry wondered if he truly could. He looked at the table standing in between them, both of them were lost in their own minds and Harry had no idea what to do with the information that was giving him. 

He knew the right way was to go to the Ministry and let Tom get arrested again, but somehow seeing Tom behind bars or his arms tied on his back didn’t sit right with Harry either and he bit his bottom lip as he just knew he couldn’t tell them… 

“Harry…” Tom said softly and Harry shook his head. Tom didn’t continue and became silent again at Harry’s shake. 

Harry let out a deep breath and finally faced the other again, their eyes meeting and he could see that Tom was clearly tense. He knew without a doubt that Tom would react if he did or say one thing wrong. Tom had his wand in his hand and even though it was not pointed at him, it didn’t make him feel any better. 

He felt for his own wand, but he realised soon that he didn’t have it on him anymore. Tom shifted and Harry kept his eyes on the other as he carefully placed the wand on the table between them. Even then Harry knew that the other was well advanced in wandless magic, so it made no difference. 

Yet at the same time it made all the difference, Harry realised. For Tom to lay down his wand was a sign that he clearly had no intention of using it against him. Harry’s eyes trailed up from the wand back to Tom’s face, which showed no emotion whatsoever. 

“How?” Harry asked softly. He still could not believe what he was seeing. Tom Riddle was dead, of that Harry was certain. He had seen the killing curse rebound and kill him after all. He had seen the snakelike dead body of Voldemort. But this Tom had said he was from the past somehow. How was something like that even possible? 

“I, unlike the one from this timeline, was intrigued by the future,” Tom started softly as he sighed and broke eye contact, instead looking at a crest on the wall that Harry noted was a small snake in a green orb. “The Muggle war was awful and back then I started to wonder if I would even survive it. I am sure you know my greatest fear, since you seem to know so much about me.” 

“Death…” Harry whispered softly and Tom gave a small nod. 

“Death… A child should not be forced to witness anything like that. I wanted, no needed, to become immortal. I couldn’t stand the idea of dying and disappearing,” Tom looked back to Harry. “The horcruxes seemed like the perfect way. My soul was worth nothing if I would become immortal.” 

Harry stiffened at those cold words and he felt something inside him break at those awful words. He now knew that Tom really didn’t see his soul as something pure. Something created by either nature or something else. In other words something that should be kept intact. Tom had truly not cared about the damage his soul would get when he created the horcruxes. 

“How did you end up here?” Harry asked then. 

“At the same time that I researched the horcruxes I also sought information about time-travel. For years I have researched time-turners and their powers, until I finally succeeded to create a spell that could transport me to the future. I used it back in 1950 and I landed here 50 years later in 2000,” Tom replied and then he shook his head, looking sad all of a sudden. “I honestly was shocked by what I learned had happened. I could barely believe how I ended up in this timeline. I read through all his journals and I quickly understood that tearing your soul apart leaves lasting damage that I was not aware of.” 

Harry could see that Tom wasn’t lying about this. Yet he had no idea what he could say at that moment and silence filled the room, even though there was a question on Harry’s mind of which he dreaded the answer, but at the same time he needed to know. “Did you want to kill me?” 

Harry didn’t look away from Tom when he asked it and he could see Tom’s eyes flash red. He just had no idea if it was in anger or something else, but almost automatically he wanted to reach for his wand that wasn’t there. This movement didn’t go unnoticed by Tom either as those now red eyes narrowed slightly. 

“Maybe in the beginning… but how could I blame you for killing someone who was so insane and lost. No, I must say things changed a lot.” Tom said and Harry still noticed the other’s dark gaze, but this time he realised it was not completely anger that Tom was feeling, but something else as well. 

And Harry couldn’t forget about the intense kiss they shared just a few minutes ago and he inwardly cursed when he could feel his face heath up a bit. Tom noticed it as his lips turned upwards in small smirk. “And things didn’t only change for me, now did they, Harry?” The way Tom said his name sounded so seductive and Harry couldn’t look away from those intense blue-red eyes that were staring hungrily at him. 

All this time Harry had fought against his feelings, because he believed it was wrong to project his crush from Tom Riddle onto Marvolo Slytherin. 

But now that was gone and he didn’t know what to feel anymore now he was faced with Tom Riddle and not Marvolo... And this was a Tom Riddle that was still sane and handsome. “I should go home.” Harry said quickly, while he ignored his beating heart and his clearly interested body. 

Tom seemed to grit his teeth as his mouth became a thin line and Harry wondered if the other would just let him go, especially with this information. “Will you tell anyone?” Tom asked as he leaned forward and for one second Harry believed Tom would pick his wand up again. 

Harry eyed the wand warily, but was slightly relieved when Tom made no move to grab it. “No…” He replied honestly while he looked into Tom’s eyes. “You know I could never do that.” 

Harry noticed that Tom relaxed a bit, but still the next words were said almost as in an order, making Harry tense. “A vow…” Tom insisted. 

This time Harry got angry and he shook his head. “No. Unlike you, I am someone that would never lie or betray my friends. So you just have to trust me on it.” 

It was a risky move. The odds were that Tom would indeed never let him go unless he made a vow, but Harry wasn’t about to. He had never lied to Tom, kept secrets yes, but lying was something else entirely. 

Tom stared at him and Harry could see that he was really fighting an inner battle at this point. “Stay the night. You don’t want to return home either way.” Tom said then, most likely as a compromise.

Staying the night with someone who was once his enemy wasn’t the cleverest thing to do was the thought that crossed Harry’s mind. But at the same time he had spent so much time alone with Tom in the past. This couldn’t be any different, right? “You will let me go tomorrow morning then without a vow?” Harry questioned. 

“I will think about it.” Tom replied. 

Harry had a feeling that meant no. “You know what they say about trust, Tom. You have to earn it,” He said through slightly clenched teeth, as he couldn’t believe that Tom was doing this. “Let me go with this information and without a vow and I will prove to you that at least you can trust me. Whether I can ever fully trust you again, is another question.” 

Harry stood up, eyeing Tom who was watching him in barely restrained anger and it felt almost as a relief to see his real face. Or to see the acts being dropped a bit, he knew Tom wasn’t nice, he always acted nice. “Show me to my room then?” Harry asked with a small smile that didn’t reach his eyes.

He knew provoking the young Dark Lord could be considered a suicide mission, but at this point Harry didn’t care. He needed more time to think this all over. “I could just erase your memories. Maybe that would be for the best.” Tom stated as he shifted and grabbed his wand from the table. 

“Yes… I suppose you could, but that is taking the coward's way out, Tom.” Harry said as he just walked towards the only door in the room. 

With his back to Tom he could hear the other move behind him and he felt his heartrate increase, wondering how Tom was going to react now. Yet he ignored every sound behind him as he reaches his hand towards the doorknob. 

Before he had even time to process anything he was turned around by a strong hand on his shoulder and his back hit the door hard when Tom pushed him backwards and the slightly taller body pushed against his. 

Harry’s breath hitched as he stared at Tom, this he had not expected. “I prefer to let you keep your memories,” Tom said so softly and Harry felt the others breath against his lips. “It would be a pity after all if you forgot our first kiss…” 

Harry was sure that Tom must be able to hear his heart beating, since it sounded so loud right now. “Let me tell you a secret, Harry,” Tom continued on in the same soft tone that made Harry shiver slightly when the other said his name. “I want to trust you. I did trust you. I could have quite easy escaped Azkaban myself, but since you wanted to play the hero and save me,” Tom moved closer and Harry could see the swirling red in those blue eyes. “I let you save me.” 

Tom’s lips brushed against his in a soft kiss. Harry could barely think straight anymore and his lips tingled from the brief touch and he wanted more. He wanted the same passion that he remembered from their first kiss, but he knew there were more important things than his body’s desires. 

Tom’s words for instance. Without a doubt Tom would have been able to escape, so Harry realised quickly what Tom was saying. He stayed inside the prison and waited. Tom had been waiting for him to save him. Harry opened his mouth and could only stare at the other in slight shock. 

He felt confused. “Do you think I would ever trust someone like that with my life?” Tom asked him softly. 

Harry knew the answer to that question. “No…” He whispered. His mind was still reeling from the information. Tom had trusted and waited for him. He couldn’t imagine Voldemort placing something like his life in the hands of someone else, yet Tom had. 

Tom carefully placed his hand on Harry’s cheek while he stared into those deep green eyes. “Only you…” 

Those words should have scared him, except they did not. It felt powerful that someone like Tom had just placed his life in his hands, even the Elder wand could not be compared to what Harry felt at this moment. 

“Where can I sleep?” Harry asked once more. He knew he needed to get away from Tom, at least for right now. Tom remained quiet for some time, but Harry felt a hand move and the door behind him was opened and Harry stepped backwards. 

Tom also stepped into the hallway and then walked towards some stairs. Harry tried to calm down his racing heart as he silently followed. He knew one thing for sure, he wasn’t going to take a fucking vow and he knew that Tom would never do something like that either. 

Harry looked at Tom’s back as he followed him. He simply could not stop thinking about everything that had happened and at the moment Harry wanted nothing more than to run away, but he wasn’t about to back down now. He had seen a side of Tom that most likely no one had ever seen and in a way Tom had said he trusted him. 

But with this information out in the open between them everything had spiralled out of control. Tom stopped near a door and opened it, glancing at Harry as he entered the room. Harry carefully entered as well. 

“I hope it is to your liking. My bedroom is just across the hall.” Tom said and Harry took one look over his shoulder, seeing the closed doors at the other side of the hallway. 

Then he glanced around the room, noticing that the sheets were Slytherin green and the curtains as well. Harry gave a small nod. “It’s fine…” 

Harry’s eyes met Tom’s once more and he could see they were blue once more, the red had faded and it made Harry relax a bit more. “Think about it. I would really prefer not to erase your memories.” Tom whispered softly as he walked up to him and stopped in front of him. 

Harry also liked to have his memories intact and his mind not messed with, so he nodded. “You think about the vow, because I am not going to take any kind of vow.” Tom chuckled lowly and something inside Harry fluttered at the sound. 

“Then you wouldn’t mind being stuck here the rest of your life, Harry?” Tom asked him softly and those blue eyes darkened in desire. “I know I wouldn’t mind the company…” Tom whispered. 

Then without doing anything or saying more Tom walked past him and left him alone in the room. Harry’s heart was still beating loud and he wondered if maybe it would never stop. He had been stupid and in the end Ginny had been right… 

He moved forward and let himself fall back on the bed as he stared at the ceiling. What to do now? He had different options, but he wondered if the other wizard would ever let him go with this information and without a vow. Harry snorted. Of course Tom would never let him go.

The information that he was Tom Riddle aka Lord Voldemort was dangerous and Tom wouldn’t take any risks… 

Yet Harry could be stubborn as well and he wasn’t about to make a vow. He knew that if he didn’t show up in public and his friends couldn’t get a hold of him at some point they would get suspicious. So basically they had not much time to either find a compromise or for Tom to let him go… 

Though Harry feared that Tom might not let him go with his memory intact after all…


	12. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I admit I did not exactly know what I wanted with this chapter. So for that reason, I have not updated/writing this chapter for months…  
> I was stuck between debating on whether to erase Harry’s memory or not… And guess what I still am XD. But somehow this came to mind, so I wrote it down anyway. The chapter took an unexpected turn(like most of my stories/ chapters always do) that I had not planned, but I think it is gonna work out fine. 
> 
> Anyway hope you all enjoy this update! All mistakes are still my own!

### Chapter 11: 

Somehow after all his musings Harry woke up, feeling slightly disoriented. His mind quickly put the pieces together again. He was inside Slytherin Manor and Marvolo Slytherin turned out to be Tom Riddle from an alternative timeline and the past. 

This Tom had already created 3 horcruxes as well and green eyes blinked at the darkness surrounded him. It was night. He hadn’t had any dinner and he sat up slowly. He righted his glasses on his nose and then saw the tray with some sandwiches on them and a note next to it. 

He picked up the note first and read it. 

> ‘You might be hungry when you wake up. I decided to let you sleep. If you need me, you know where to find me.  
> Tom’ 

Tom… Harry traced his finger over that familiar name and handwriting. Tom had signed the note with his real name and not with Marvolo. A clear reminder for Harry that everything had been a lie from the very start. 

Harry didn’t feel hungry at all, his mind still a mess and he wondered how long he would be stuck in here before they might reach some kind of compromise. Green eyes focused on the door, as he got up slowly and carefully. Tom must be asleep right now, Harry reasoned as he opened the door. 

It was silent and the hallway dark. Harry looked towards the door in front of this one, knowing that was Tom’s bedroom. His grip tightened on the doorknob that he still had in his hand. He let go and withheld a sigh. He could attempt to leave, but that would only make matters worse. 

Tom would be furious if he left, considering if the wards would let him leave. Harry snorted softly as he realised that someone like Tom must have taken some kind of precaution. Tom would make sure that he would be unable to leave. 

Even as Harry considered leaving for one second, he quickly found that he didn’t want to leave, not like this… 

Harry gathered his courage and silently walked towards Tom’s bedroom door. He raised his hand to knock and then lowered it again. He didn’t know what he want… talk with the other wizard? See if he had changed his mind in the middle of the night. 

Green eyes closed with a soft sigh. He was being stupid. He knew deep down that Tom would most likely not trust him with this secret. Was it better than that he forgot about it? 

Harry shook his head. No, he didn’t want to forget it either. Harry bit his bottom lip as he thought about his options which seemed limited. He could take the vow, just like Tom wants from him. 

He would never be able to tell anyone the truth and Harry didn’t think it was that bad. If anyone would ever find out they would either kill Tom or lock him away. Harry just couldn’t face that again, especially not since this Tom Riddle was not exactly like Voldemort. 

Somehow Harry wanted to save him this time. He had tried saving Voldemort back then, but the Dark Lord had completely ignored his words. Maybe this Tom Riddle could feel remorse still and fix his soul again… 

With his decision made Harry raised his hand again and knocked lightly on the door, after a while he tried again. Harry frowned when he still didn’t hear anything and he carefully opened the door, glancing inside. 

The bedroom was empty and Harry wondered where Tom was at this time of the night. He shut the door and walked through the manor, opening all the doors slowly and silently. 

Eventually he had not found Tom on the second floor and he went down. He saw a small flickering light coming from an open doorway and he walked towards it. 

Harry opened the door completely and the sight in front of him made him freeze for one second. There in a rather spacious armchair was Tom, asleep. A book on his chest as the male had clearly fallen asleep inside here. 

Harry moved closer as he watched Tom’s face. Tom’s eyes were closed, his mouth slightly open and his breathing was even, indicating that he was indeed fast asleep. 

Green eyed glanced at the book under Tom’s hand and frowned at the title. ‘Alternative universes and parallel worlds.’ 

Tom’s hand was placed on the cover and it was then that Harry noticed the ring on it. He couldn’t even remember seeing it on his finger before and he looked up at Tom’s face again in wonder. Was Tom really letting his guard down like this? Harry straightened and realised how easily he could overpower the sleeping wizard. 

Tom seemed so vulnerable in his sleep and so human… A human who had lost his way and ended up making the wrong choices. Harry sighed softly as he moved towards the table and flicked the light out, encasing them in darkness. Tom’s wand lay on the table and Harry picked it up, feeling how familiar it felt in his hand. He transfigured a blanket and carefully slipped the book from Tom’s hold as he placed the blanket over his body. 

Tom shifted a bit, but remained asleep. Harry looked at the wand inside his hand and placed it back on the table as he walked out, back to his bedroom. 

They would speak tomorrow about it all. Harry lay back down in the bed and stared at the window, light from the moon or stars shined through the small crack between the curtains and Harry closed his eyes, as he placed his glasses next to the tray of uneaten food. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

Tom felt warm as he woke up and he shifted, eyes opening wide as he felt a blanket on top of him. As he slowly sat up he realised that he had fallen asleep in the library again, but he hadn’t been under a blanket then. As he glanced around, he noticed the book he was reading laying on the table, his wand next to it. The light from the lamp was out, something that he surely hadn’t done. 

Emerald’s voice reached him. _“Finally awake. Your friend was here earlier.”_

Tom looked at Emerald. _“Harry?”_ He questioned, even though knowing that no one else was inside the manor. He had giving Harry free reign of the manor, but he hadn’t expected this. Harry wandered through the manor, he must have been looking for him, but it showed that the other wizard hadn’t left. 

Tom had placed wards on the front and back door and also on the windows, but none were triggered, otherwise he would have woken up immediately. 

Tom’s eyes glanced at the blanket as he pulled it off of him. 

_“Yes. He was nice. He conjured a blanket for you.”_ Emerald replied and Tom just gave a small nod. His mind still processing it all. With a small groan he sat up, this didn’t sleep comfortable at all. As he cast a quick Tempus it showed it was early morning now. “Hilly,” He called out and the house-elf popped into the room. “Could you prepare breakfast for two?” 

The house-elf nodded eagerly. “Yes, master!” She exclaimed as she disappeared with a loud pop. 

He needed a shower or preferably a bath, so he got up and picked up his wand. As he made his way upstairs he stopped near the bedroom door, wondering if Harry was still asleep in there or still walking through the manor. He carefully opened the door; only a small gap and he saw a mop of unruly black hair sticking out of the green sheets. 

Tom opened the door further as he looked at the sleeping male. Emerald was on his shoulder, hissing enthusiastically. _“Go to him.”_

Instead Tom turned around and closed the door, unaware that Harry had been awake all that time. 

He went into the shower, placing Emerald on the sink, telling her to behave after she seemed disappointed that he hadn’t went inside of the room and spoken to Harry. Emerald had missed him quite a lot and Tom couldn’t bring himself to let her in another room. Because she would start protesting, saying she had spent the weeks alone and wondering if he would ever return. 

Honestly at some point Tom had also believed they might let him rot in Azkaban. He opened the tap, to fill the bathtub. He quickly undressed and stepped inside; closing his eyes he let out a soft sigh as he relaxed. Emerald also seemed content as she just curled up on the sink, that he warmed up for her. 

After some time he started to clean his body and when he finished he let the bathtub run dry and rinsed himself off. 

As he dried himself Emerald moved her head back up, to look at him. He tied a towel on his waist, as he realised he didn’t want to wear the clothes from yesterday and he hadn’t taken a new set with him. With a small shrug he gathered Emerald, who wrapped herself around his neck. 

With the towel around his waist he walked out of the bathroom and into the hallway. A shocked gasp was the first indication that Harry was there and Tom’s eyes shot up. 

Green eyes roamed over his body and then seemed to force his eyes to look up. Tom blinked at him and then slowly a smirk appeared on his mouth. “Sorry, I never had visitors before, so I just don’t bother taking a fresh set of clothes with me in the bathroom.” Harry didn’t need to know he actually forgot to take them.

Harry seemed to compose himself again, though Tom noted that Harry’s face had turned red at being caught staring at him. “It’s alright…” Harry muttered. “I…” Harry looked at the door in which Tom was still standing. 

“Oh. You can also take a shower or bath if you like,” Tom said as he gestured towards the bathroom behind him. “I will let Hilly bring you some clothes as well.” 

Harry muttered thanks and quickly walked past him. Tom considered catching his arm, only because he so wanted to kiss those soft lips again. He restrained himself however and he made his way to his own bedroom. Besides they had a lot of talking to do before their relationship would be on that level again… 

Harry had believed he had been kissing Marvolo, but now the green-eyed wizard knew that had not been the case.

After Tom dressed himself, he quickly ordered Hilly to leave some of his clothes for Harry to wear. Then he got down into the dinner room, seeing that that breakfast was already on the table and he eyed the big breakfast. Hilly had clearly believed they were starving… 

He just sat down with a small sigh. The house-elf seemed to want to prove herself at times, going overboard with things like this. He waited patiently till Harry would arrive and he looked up as Harry entered the dining room, looking a bit unsure at the table of food. 

Tom couldn’t help but admire the wizard clothed in his trouser and shirt, that seemed to be a tad too long for Harry, but otherwise fitted fine. 

Tom chuckled lowly. “Hilly went a bit overboard when I said breakfast for two. Make yourself at home…” Tom said as he gestured towards the chair next to him. Harry gave a small nod and sat down next to him, but Tom noticed how tense the other wizard was and he frowned, knowing that they still had a lot to solve. 

“You were awake?” Tom questioned him softly as he regarded the other wizard. Harry looked up at him. 

“Yes… I was searching for you.” Harry replied. 

“What did you need?” Tom asked him as he placed a few sausages on his plate as well as toast and eggs. 

“Nothing really. I guess I wanted to talk to you.” Harry muttered and Tom raised his eyebrow. 

“Why didn’t you wake me then?” 

Harry opened his mouth and then shut it again before speaking softly. “It could wait I guess.” Tom just gave a small nod, seeing that Harry was in a different mood than before. 

“You made up your mind regarding what you want?” Tom said as they both started to eat. Harry shook his head. 

“Not really… I guess I was wondering,” Harry glanced up at him again. Tom lowered his fork and gave him his complete attention, noticing that it seemed important. “Would you be willing to absorb the horcruxes you created?” 

Of all the questions that Harry could have asked of him that was not one that he had seen coming and he stared shocked at the other wizard. Harry’s eyes showed a kind of determination and Tom realised that Harry wanted this desperately. 

Tom felt his mind going in all different kind of directions and none of them pleasing. “No.” He said a bit colder than he wanted as he saw Harry flinch slightly. His eyes must have shifted red as well… 

Tom closed them and sighed, shaking his head slowly. “No… that is not a point I am willing to debate with you on, Harry.” Tom forced out and a tense silence followed. 

Until Harry spoke, his voice a mere whisper and Tom opened his eyes, seeing Harry’s cast down gaze while he spoke. “I don’t know if I prefer to forget this all…” Tom saw those emerald eyes glance down at his hand and he knew that the ring was there on plain view for Harry to see. 

Tom didn’t know what to say. He knew for certain he would never absorb the pieces of his soul back. He just couldn’t. What if something happened? There was no war out here anymore, but even then enough people hated him and he just couldn’t risk it. What if somehow they managed to kill him? No, it wasn’t worth the risk…

“Should I just obliviate you..?” Tom asked him as their eyes met when Harry looked up again. 

Harry bit his bottom lip and Tom saw that Harry also seemed to be struggling with what he wanted. Eventually those green eyes turned sad. “I think it might be better…” Harry whispered and something inside Tom broke at those words. 

He wanted Harry to remember who he was. He didn’t want to hide or lie because of it. “A vow?” He asked, hoping that Harry might have considered that idea. Harry softly shook his head. 

“I don’t want to forget, Tom… But honeslty I don’t know what to do with this...” Harry admitted sadly as he gestured between them. “I am kind of willing to give you a second chance, but I want you to absorb the horcruxes then.” 

Tom’s lips thinned. Harry reached forward and wanted to place a hand on his, but he refrained himself. “You don’t have to be scared. Nothing bad will happen, Tom.” 

Tom stared at Harry’s hand as the other wizard pulled it back again, albeit reluctantly. As Tom once again looked into those deep green eyes he wondered if it was worth it. For one second he considered it. “No…” He whispered again. 

Harry seemed angered, but then gave a small nod. “Fine… be just like him then.” 

Tom’s magic reacted before he could fully process what had happened as Harry was blasted away from the table and into the wall behind him. 

A pained groan escaped him and Tom apparated towards him, placing his hands besides Harry’s head. Furiously he stared at Harry, who glared up at him. The tension was between them as Tom spoke in a low and dangerous voice. “Never compare me to him, ever again.” 

“You’re proving me right. The way you are reacting proves me right, Tom Riddle.” Harry snarled back. 

It felt like a cold bucket of water was thrown over him with those words… He could deny it all he wanted, but the way he had lashed out towards Harry now proved indeed that he was no better than Voldemort… 

Harry seemed to realise this as well as he remained silent while Tom gathered all his thoughts. 

Tom thought about simply erasing Harry’s memories, right here, right now. He knew it would be so easy… just make him forget this all… 

He had placed his trust in the wizard, something that he had never done before and he didn’t know if Harry would ever betray him. It was much easier if Harry became ignorant again and he would just play Marvolo, the son of Voldemort. 

But that wasn’t what he wanted… 

No. He wanted Harry, only Harry to know the truth and to still accept him. Yet here Harry was trying to ‘save’ him, to make him feel remorse and absorb his horcruxes. Something that he simply couldn‘t do. 

“What now…” Harry muttered softly. 

“We make a decision…” Tom muttered back.

“You aren’t willing to listen to my demands, so where do we go from here then?” Harry raised his voice a bit again, but then let out a deep breath that Tom actually felt on his skin. It was then that he realised how close they were. 

He remained where he was however as he spoke again. “No, just like you are not willing to take a vow.” Tom said back calmly. 

Harry gave a small nod. “The only choice left is to obliviate me.” He whispered sadly. 

“But both of us don’t want that, now do we?” Tom asked him, looking into those green eyes. Harry’s lips turned upwards as if he knew that Tom was making sure by searching his mind briefly. 

“No, I guess we don’t want that.” Harry didn’t even feel angered or shocked by it. Tom’s trust was fickly and it was a lot that the young dark lord had opened up to him the way he had. Harry only realised this all too well now. 

Silence filled the room and Tom stepped away, making Harry glance up at him. “You can stay a week, and then we must have reached a decision. Otherwise they might try to find a way to break the wards around the manor.” Tom said and Harry watched as he walked out of the room. 

Harry and Tom knew that both of them were stubborn. Harry already started to think of ways to persuade Tom in absorbing his horcruxes, while Tom’s mind was reeling.

He hated that Harry had actually compared him to Voldemort; he was not mad or insane like him… But even as he walked out of the door, a heavy feeling settled inside him. He had not meant to attack Harry like that. 

He hated that maybe Harry was right and somehow three horcruxes were enough to already drive him to the edge of insanity… How blind had he been all these years…?


	13. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is left alone in the manor for two days with no sign of Tom at all. As Tom finally shows himself, he admits that maybe he was wrong after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay… an update finally. I kept rewriting and changing stuff in this chapter, because I just didn’t feel satisfied. Finally I feel it’s good enough to be updated! 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy and all mistakes are still my own!! 
> 
> The idea I used in this chapter is completely thanks to KuronoYume!! You will know what I meant when you read it I think ^-^! So many thanks for the inspiration you give me!!

### Chapter 12: 

##### Slytherin Manor, 27 June 2000:

Harry honestly had no idea where Tom was. No matter where he walked through the manor Tom was nowhere to be seen, he ate breakfast, lunch and dinner alone for two whole days. He reasoned that maybe the other wizard had left the manor… 

For one second the thought crossed Harry’s mind that Tom was avoiding him as well. Honestly both of them had a lot to think about after all. It was a big mess and Harry thought it was strange that Tom also didn’t want to erase his memories. 

He just couldn’t understand why the young dark lord actually wanted him to know the truth. Harry sighed as the food disappeared from the table as he had finished. His fingers brushed against his lips, frowning slightly as he remembered their kiss. 

Could it be that Tom wanted him? Harry let out a small snort, it was ridiculous… Especially considering their history or Tom’s future kind of. Yet this Tom Riddle from the past had not killed anyone at all, at least not in this time-line, universe. The only thing that he was trying to achieve was to stop the abuse of young wizard and witches, who lived with muggles. 

Harry sat back, still thinking about it. If Tom would succeed, no one would suffer anymore from abuse. Harry knew he would have taken any kind of opportunity to get away from the Dursley’s when he was younger. 

Tom Riddle also wished to leave the orphanage behind, because of how awful he had been treated there. That was just one of the things they had in common, but both of them understood how awful muggles could be. 

Harry got up and made his way through the empty manor once again, he stopped near a window, seeing a fountain just out of the manor. Four snakes statues in each corner, water flowing out of their mouths. 

Despite it being early evening it looked like it was still pretty nice weather outside. Harry making a decision made his way downstairs and opened the front door, as he did however he felt the magic flow over him. He froze and realised he had just triggered some kind of ward. 

Yet the door opened nonetheless. Harry glanced around, expecting Tom to appear out of nowhere, but nothing happened and Harry tried to slow down his beating heart. 

After a while Harry was still alone in the open door and he frowned, feeling confused. Why wasn’t Tom appearing? He wasn’t free to leave now was he? 

Harry braced himself and carefully stepped outside; with each step he took he expected anything, something to happen. He reached the fountain and nothing happened. Tom was nowhere in sight even. 

Sighing he sat down on the edge of the fountain and he felt the summer breeze around him. Harry turned around and stared in the water, despite that his whole body had been tense in anticipation, he felt himself slowly relaxing. 

He always enjoyed being outside after all, tending to the garden had been one of his favourite chores back at the Dursley’s. Being outside meant at least that he was in the neighbours’ sight, so the Dursleys didn’t treat him that bad. After all what happened inside the house was never seen and they believed he was some kind of delinquent anyway. 

“What are you doing?” A voice asked all of a sudden and Harry actually jumped up. He had been so lost inside his thoughts that he hadn’t heard or see Tom appear. 

Harry stood there, facing Tom who was staring at him, a rather confused look on his face. Harry opened his mouth, intending to explain himself, but Tom spoke first. 

“When I felt you go through the wards, I had expected you to leave somehow… but you.” Tom’s voice trailed off and then he sighed. “At times I do not understand you.” Tom said with a shake of his head. 

Harry couldn’t help himself and laughed. “That makes two of us…” Harry muttered. “I always kind of like being outside. Since you didn’t appear, I thought it was alright. I was not planning on leaving at all, Tom.” 

Tom gave a small nod and glanced around. “How about a small walk then?” He asked, taking Harry by surprise. Especially considering they had not seen or spoken to each other those past two days.

“I would like that.” Harry replied with a small smile. From what he had seen from the inside, the grounds surrounding the manor almost seemed endless. He had seen several fields which were mostly used for potions he assumed. 

Tom gestured with his hand and side by side they walked towards where Harry indeed noticed plants and herbs commonly used in potions. “The house-elves take care of it all?” Harry questioned, hating the awkward silence. 

“Yes, they do now. When... Voldemort died however the house-elves had left. I actually helped planting the new ones.” Tom replied. Harry forced his mind not to think back on the potion that he had gotten inside of him and everything that had caused this mess. 

Yet he also couldn’t deny what happened either. “I have been wondering about something,” Tom started softly and Harry glanced sideways, as Tom stopped. Harry also stopped and Tom continued. “Your patronus.” 

Harry immediately looked away; he had no idea if he were willing to admit it. His reaction must have been obvious however as he heard Tom laugh softly. It was a warm laugh, the same laugh that Marvolo had. Harry gritted his teeth. 

“So I am right… I believe it was a stag before, correct?” Tom asked him and Harry gave a tense nod as he turned around and continued on walking, noticing two greenhouses in the corner of the garden. 

A hand grabbed his wrist and Harry swiftly turned around, glaring briefly at Tom. Tom’s face was blank, only his eyes were shifting red. That was proof enough that either Tom was angry at him or something else entirely… 

“I apologize for what happened two days ago,” Tom said quickly. “I… lost my temper and admit that it was wrong.” 

Harry stood there dumbfounded, searching Tom’s eyes. But he could see that the apology was sincere and the next words were spoken with the same sincerity that only made Harry’s heart race. “I meant it when I said I would never hurt you or want to hurt you. Yet I did and it was a mistake, so I am sorry.” 

Honestly Harry didn’t know what to say. He had never expected Tom to apologize for something like that. But he reasoned that he also spoke out of line, comparing Tom to Voldemort had been a low move from his side after all. “I am sorry for the things I said.” Harry murmured. Tom’s grip on his wrist tightened and he seemed to want to pull him closer, but reluctantly Tom released him and walked past him. 

“Come, I have something else to show you.” Tom said as he looked over his shoulder, to see if Harry would follow him. 

Silently Harry followed him, wondering what else there could be in this massive garden. On the outskirt of the garden was something beautiful, that Harry gaped at it. 

He heard the other wizard chuckle softly next to him. “I think one of my ancestors liked something like that.” 

Harry closed his mouth, seeing a big waterfall that somehow must me magical, since there was no water running up there. Yet the water flowed down into a really big swimming pool. Stairs at the sideway where you could easily walk in. 

The thing that captured his attention the most however were the beautiful plants surrounding the waterfall. Harry approached it silently. “You can go take a swim; the water is always warm here.” Tom told him. 

Harry leaned down and moved his hand through the luke-warm water. A soft smile appeared on his face, it felt certainly nice. As he heard some movement Harry glanced up, seeing that Tom had just discarded his shirt and was now removing his shoes. Green eyes widened as he looked over Tom’s exposed chest, a familiar locket hanging around his neck. Which Harry did his best to ignore, because that locket brought back terrible memories of the horcrux hunt back then. 

Harry frowned as he did notice a few white scars on Tom’s skin, it seemed like he had been hit with a belt or something similar on his back. Knowing Tom’s past in the orphanage, Harry knew that must be the case. Tom looked up, their eyes meeting. “Are you going to join me?” Tom asked as he removed his shoes and opened his trouser, pushing them down and leaving Tom only in his shorts. 

Harry had no idea if it was wise. There was a glint in Tom’s eyes and Harry understood that Tom might be slightly playing with him. It would be easy to say no and leave. But Harry also knew it would accomplish nothing. Spending time with Tom and getting to really know him might be the best course of action. 

Then they could make talk about that decision that they needed to make in a few days. Harry stood up and didn’t reply as he pulled his shirt over his head and also threw it on the ground, near Tom’s clothes. Tom smirked at him and moved to the edge, jumping in. 

Harry had the sudden urge to still leave, because Tom had looked way too pleased with this. He gathered his courage however and untied his shoes, throwing them off. 

Tom was in the middle, those dark eyes watching his every move. Almost like a predator, eyeing their prey. Which considering that it was Tom Riddle watching him couldn’t have been that far from the truth. 

As Harry was only left in his briefs as well he stood on the edge, seeing Tom grin at him. “Come on in.” Tom said, as he swum backwards a bit, those dark eyes never leaving his. Harry’s heart was hammering against his chest. It was like he would be jumping in a snake pit and he knew it. 

Yet he still did it. He dove forward holding his glasses, feeling the lukewarm water hit him and as he broached the surface Tom was nowhere in sight. The water was clear and Harry noted a shadow figure that certainly looked like Tom approach him from underwater. 

Harry backed away, but still the other had gotten close enough and Harry let out a small yelp as he was being dragged underneath, a hand gripping his ankle pulling him down in one swift motion. He struggled and opened his eyes, feeling his glasses shift a little, but Tom was in front of him and those brown hairs were going in every direction because of the water, as Tom pushed them upwards. 

Two hands held onto his arms, keeping him above the water as Harry spluttered and coughed. “You bastard!!” Harry screamed, hitting Tom in the chest, which only made the other laugh. But Harry’s heart was beating against his ribcage, memories of cold water and a locket trying to strangle him. 

Harry struggled and Tom let him go as Harry swum to the side of the pool and leaned against it, trying to calm his body down from what certainly was a flashback. A warm hand landed on his back. “Are you alright?” Tom asked and Harry could hear the worried tone in Tom’s voice. 

Apparently there was stuff that Tom still didn’t know about him. Harry let out a choked laugh as he shook his head. “I almost drowned during the horcrux hunt…” He muttered coldly and then green eyes looked up, meeting those blue that were swirling red now as well. Harry’s eyes drifted lower, looking at the gold locket. 

Tom saw his gaze, but said nothing, clearly waiting for a further explanation. “I jumped in a lake, to get Godric Gryffindor’s sword, which could destroy the horcruxes…” 

As Harry spoke Tom remained silent and Harry forced his eyes to look up. “It was cold; it was in the winter… so it is not surprising.” Harry looked away and laid his head down on the ground in front of him. He snorted softly as he thought back on that moment. “I jumped in, not thinking anything bad could happen. I was almost strangled underneath the water and would have died, if my friend had not saved me.” 

“I am sorry, if I had known I wouldn’t have…” Tom whispered softly. Harry shook his head and finally gathered his courage to face Tom once more. 

“I was wearing the locket,” Harry admitted and Tom’s eyes widened as his free hand clasped around the gold locket. Harry’s eyes grew cold and hard. “The locket was the thing that tried to strangle me.” Harry said and then he pushed himself out of the water, feeling Tom’s hand disappear from his body. Not even bothering to gather his clothes or anything he left the swimming pool and walked inside. 

Harry carded a hand through his hair as he fought back a sob. He had no idea why he felt like crying… Admitting it like this made it so much more real in a way. Tom could deny it all, but there had so many times that he had almost died because of him, or at least the Tom Riddle from this universe... 

They had a history together that Tom was mostly unaware of. Harry couldn’t blame him; this Tom Riddle was from another universe after all. Basically this Tom Riddle had done nothing wrong, not in this universe at least. Tom had killed in his own time, since the locket, diary and ring were already horcruxes. Yet since finding out this awful truth Harry had started to notice Tom Riddle even more in what he once believed to be Marvolo, Voldemort’s son. Marvolo had been nice, but now at times Tom had let that mask fall away. 

Harry stepped into his bedroom, still dripping wet, but he couldn’t care about it as he sat down on the bed. He didn’t know how long he sat there before a small knock sounded on his door. Green eyes glanced up, wondering if he was ready to face the other. 

“Yes…” He called out and carefully and slowly the door opened. Tom was fully dressed once more and when those eyes saw that he was still in the same state as he had left, he noticed something akin to guilt cross over Tom’s face. 

“You should have at least dried and dressed yourself.” Tom muttered as he cast a drying charm on him and the bed. Harry didn’t feel better at all; his mind was still a mess. He didn’t reply either, just merely stared at the other. 

Tom sighed and moved forward, sitting down next to him. Harry’s eyes never left Tom’s. Tom snorted softly. “I can’t honestly remembering every apologizing this much…” 

Harry finally looked away. “Well, aren’t I the lucky one.” He muttered sarcastically. 

“You are actually.” Tom whispered and silence filled the room after those words. 

Harry was afraid in asking the question that had been on his mind since yesterday. Afraid of what he could mean to Tom. “I keep messing it up, don’t I?” Tom muttered bitterly. 

“Yeah.” Harry whispered softly. He didn’t know what else to say. In a way Tom already knew that something had changed, since the other had seen his patronus and must likely understood the meaning of its sudden change. 

“Harry you must understand that this all is new to me,” Tom said and Harry looked up again, meeting Tom’s eyes. “I understand that I don’t know everything about you, but I am willing to give this all a try…” 

Green eyes glanced down at Tom’s shirt, now knowing what was hidden underneath it, as he looked up once more he saw that Tom’s face was blank. “Why? You said you won’t ever absorb the horcruxes.” 

“Why…?” Tom repeated the question softly, as he broke eye contact this time. Harry noticed that Tom looked way more vulnerable all of a sudden. “Because you are the first person I am not willing to lose.” 

Harry tried, he really did try to ignore the fluttering feeling he felt inside of him at these words. Emerald eyes trailed down, this time towards the ring on Tom’s finger. Harry moved forward carefully, giving Tom time to pull back and he did tense for one second before the other wizard relaxed once more, merely regarding him silently, yet tensely. 

Harry’s fingers touched the small black stone on the ring. He couldn’t feel anything… He wasn’t a horcrux anymore and he couldn’t hear the soul inside it call out. 

Times were different now. Harry’s eyes widened as Tom removed the ring and held it out towards him. Harry gave him a disbelieving look, not completely able to process what was happening. Tom was handing the ring to him. 

“Mending a broken soul is extremely painful…” Tom muttered, as Harry still made no move to accept the ring. “I should feel remorse for what I did… Do you know who I killed when I created the horcrux inside this ring, Harry?”

“Your father and grandparents…” Harry whispered softly, his mind still trying to process. 

Tom gave a tense nod, his eyes darkening. “Yes. I will never be able to feel remorse for killing them. I was hopeful back then, you know. I found my father; I thought maybe that I could leave the orphanage and get a better life with him.” Tom admitted softly. 

“That didn’t happen…” Harry whispered sadly, knowing that Tom Riddle Sr. had pushed his own son away. 

“No, he called my mother a filthy witch, saying she had bewitched him and I would be just like her,” Tom said coldly and with clear hatred in his voice. “I grew angered as my hope was crushed in the most awful way ever. I will never feel guilt or remorse for killing him.” 

Harry could understand that and he gave a small nod. “Accept it, Harry.” Tom whispered as Tom’s free hand brought his hand closer and he dropped the ring inside his hand. 

It felt cold as it lay there on the palm of his hand and Harry made eye contact with Tom, seeing the swirling red bleed through the blue colour of his eyes. “Why?” Harry asked him.

“I have not slept much at all. I have been thinking all day and night on this,” Tom said softly. “I will not be able to absorb the soul piece inside the ring.” 

Harry’s eyes widened as he realised the meaning of Tom’s words. “What about the diary and the locket…?” Harry asked softly, sounding almost hopeful. 

Tom looked away. “I could absorb them. The diary was created after I accidentally killed Myrtle Warren and Mrs. Smith…” Tom laughed softly. “She was just a nice woman that I quite easily wrapped around my finger.” 

To hear Tom admit it like that was feeling like a cold bucket of water was thrown over him. Tom was talking about those kills as if it didn’t bother him in the slightest and Harry noted that Tom didn’t even appear to look sorry for what he had done. Could he truly absorb them like this? Harry’s fingers clenched around the ring and Tom noticed it, those eyes darkening even more. 

For once second Harry believed Tom might reach out and pull it out of his hand. The thought must surely have crossed Tom’s mind as the brown-haired wizard got up suddenly and walked out. He could hardly believe this… Tom was willing to absorb at least two of his horcruxes and admitted that no matter what he would never be able to absorb the ring. 

Harry quickly got up and opened the door, trying to see where Tom had gone off to, but the wizard was nowhere in his sight anymore. “Tom!” Harry yelled and the door in front of his opened, showing Tom’s bedroom. 

Tom stared at him from the doorway, his eyes cold as he regarded him. Harry opened his mouth, but closed it as instead he made his way over to the other. He didn’t know what to say or do; Tom had taken him by surprise with this. “Thank you… this is a good decision.” Harry eventually got out. 

Tom relaxed slightly, but Harry noticed the darkness still lingered in those red swirling eyes. “I hope I will not live to regret it.” Tom muttered darkly. 

Harry shook his head. “It will be alright,” Harry extended his hand, making Tom look at him curious. “Your ring.” Harry said in explanation. 

Tom shook his head, his body tensing again. “Keep it…” Tom whispered. This was the second time that Harry was surprised. 

“I? What? It is your horcrux!” Harry exclaimed not understanding why Tom was willing to give it to him. 

“Yes,” Tom replied tensely. “And I chose to give it to you.” 

Harry opened his mouth, as he stared in shock at the other wizard, waiting for the moment when Tom would take the ring back. “You’re giving it to me…” Harry muttered. He was feeling confused by this. “You trust me with this… a part of your soul?” 

Tom gave a small nod, his eyes looking deep into those green eyes. “I told you before that I trusted you, Harry. Don’t ever betray that trust, or you will immensely regret it.” 

Harry knew it was Tom’s way of saying ‘better take good care of that ring and the soul inside it, or I will hurt you more than Voldemort ever did’. Harry hated that he could feel his heart beating louder at those words, knowing that it was indeed a big step for Tom. 

“I never thought that you…” Harry muttered, his mind still reeling from everything that Tom had said. 

“That I would consider absorbing them?” Tom finished the question and then he let out a broken laugh. “Neither did I…” Tom admitted. 

“Neither did I…” Tom repeated softer, as he turned around and he let himself drop down on his bed. Emerald moved forward from his cushion, wrapping around his wrist and Tom stared at the small snake. 

Harry walked towards him, still feeling slightly confused by it. “You’re serious about this?” Harry asked him, wondering if Tom might still doubt this all or maybe a small part of him doubted it. Tom looked up at him. 

“Yes, I am,” Tom replied and Harry stopped near the bed, carefully sitting down next to him. Tom moved closer and placed his hand atop of Harry’s. The ring was clenched tightly into that hand and Harry stared at Tom’s red eyes. “I want to make it work, Harry. I feel like I have gotten a second chance. I saw his mistakes and I should learn from them…” 

Harry gave a small nod. “I… I don’t what to say.” Harry said with a small laugh and Tom shrugged as he smiled. 

“Just say that you will stay with me. Together we will create a sanctuary for young children who suffer from any form of abuse.” Tom promised him and his hand moved to Harry’s shoulder. 

Harry stiffened briefly. This may be Tom Riddle, but this Tom Riddle was different than the one Harry had seen and known. Maybe because Tom had indeed seen the faults his future self had made and he wasn’t willing to make the same mistakes. 

This Tom was trying to learn and adept to his new life, even going as far as to absorb two of his three horcruxes. And the last one he had actually handed to him for safe keeping… 

It showed that Tom placed a lot of trust in him this way. “Yes, we will.” Harry said, finally gathering his thoughts. He smiled at Tom, knowing that if Tom got a second chance, then he would help him till the end of it all. 

Tom’s smile brightened and he moved forward, giving Harry the time to pull back as he inched closer slowly. But Harry didn’t want to move back and when Tom’s lips landed on his, he kissed back just as passionately. Harry moved his hand into Tom’s sleek hair and pulled him closer. 

He heard a rather angry hiss and both Tom and Harry pulled back. Harry watched shocked as Tom started to laugh, as Emerald moved away. “What did she say?” Harry asked him as Tom finally stopped laughing. 

Tom shook his head as he translated what Emerald had said. “She said that if we were finally going to mate, she would leave, since she had no interest in seeing it.” 

 

Harry blushed at that and laughed softly. “I… don’t think I am ready for something like that yet. Though I won’t mind it either.” 

Harry saw Tom’s eyes gleam hungrily and knew that Tom also wanted more. “Sleep with me then?” Tom asked him as he extended his hand as invitation.

“Isn’t it a bit too early to go to sleep?” Harry asked in return, but smiled at him nonetheless. Tom clearly seemed to want him as well and it strangely enough it felt right… Like right here and right now was where he needed to be, where he wanted to be. 

“No, I am tired since I only slept for like 4 hours at the most.” Tom replied and Harry accepted his hand as Tom pulled him onto the bed. As Tom laid on his back, Harry stared down at him, then he moved and put the ring on his finger as he shifted, throwing the covers away and slipped into the bed next to Tom. 

Tom smiled and pulled the covers over both of them as Harry felt the other wizard pull him closer. Harry closed his eyes as he heard Tom’s heartbeat. “Your patronus…” Tom whispered softly. 

Harry felt his cheeks heat up a bit. “It changed because of you…” Harry finished Tom’s sentence and he felt Tom’s embrace tighten. 

“Thank you, Harry.” Tom said softly and Harry felt a kiss being placed on the top of his head. 

“You’re welcome, Tom.” Harry muttered. He had failed back then to let Voldemort feel any remorse, but this time he would help Tom. Harry was just so glad and relieved that Tom was willing to absorb his horcruxes, at least those of which he was capable of absorbing them. He relaxed into the other’s embrace and even though he didn’t feel tired at all, he soon felt Tom’s breathing change. 

Harry felt it the moment the other wizard was asleep and he pulled back a small bit, seeing Tom’s closed eyes, his face looked calm and serene and Harry smiled at the image. Yes, somehow this felt right.


End file.
